Fifty shades of blue
by TeamCallioperobbins
Summary: Callie Torres -fashion goddess, hotel queen, night club magician. She's wildly successful in her professional life, but that doesn't mean much for her personal life. What happens when Arizona Robbins, future NYU graduate with a sexy secret stumbles into her office? Will sparks fly? Or will Arizona's secret be too much for Callie to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to 50 shades of grey, I take zero credit for "fifty shades of calzona" and all characters (with the small exception of some I make up) are owned by shonda rhimes/ABC/their affiliates.

Story rating: definitely MA/NC-17

Not for younger children, definitely not for anyone if said rating is not your thing. You've been warned.

Story synopsis:

A/U

Very loosely based off of "fifty shades of grey" (with a twist) and inspired by "fifty shades of calzona" on YouTube. (If you haven't seen it, go watch it! You won't be sorry!)

Callie Torres -fashion goddess, hotel queen, night club magician. She's wildly successful in her professional life, but that doesn't mean much for her personal life. What happens when Arizona Robbins, future NYU graduate with a sexy secret stumbles into her office? Will sparks fly? Or will Arizona's secret be too much for Callie to handle?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate that I can't make this interview." Teddy groaned, her voice hoarse and laced with a deep undertone. "Of course this would be the first time I got sick in three years." She said falling back on the couch as she blew her nose. "You have all the questions written down?" She questioned her roommate.

"Yes, Theodora. Don't worry, I won't mess this up." Arizona giggled, as she rolled her eyes. "I have all the questions, and I promise I'll dress to impress. I'm just looking over everything one more time." She said chewing on a bagel. Her hair sat high in a messy bun on the top of her head, and her worn cotton pajamas hugged her soft curves comfortably.

"I hate when you call me that." Teddy glared, as she regarded her friend. Arizona and teddy had been friends through college. They met in their mass communications class, both eager to work in publishing. But, Teddy had gotten a job as a writer for the New York Times, while Arizona was finishing up her last semester at NYU.

"You love it." Arizona giggled as she finished up her bagel and shuffled the papers together. "I can't believe that I'm going to meet _the_ Callie Torres today." Arizona said staring off into space. "How did you even score this interview? She doesn't give interviews." Arizona questioned.

"My dad is friends with her dad." Teddy shrugged. "They worked together at Hopkins for years." Teddy said blowing her nose. "So, he did me a solid." She giggled. Teddy had always been well off. Both her parents were doctors, and her brother followed in his parents footsteps. Teddy decided to go her own way, lucky for her, her parents were supportive of her dream.

Arizona couldn't complain too much. Teddy's generosity allowed her to live in a beautiful apartment in New York City, while most people their age, freshly out of school, were still living in a walk up studio apartments that could barley fit a twin sized bed. Of course Arizona insisted she pull her own weight, even if that meant paying for utilities all alone. Teddy didn't want to hear any of it, but Arizona insisted.

"So you're telling me, that your dad is friends with her dad, but you have never met her?" Arizona asked almost frustrated.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. The opportunity just never presented itself." Teddy shrugged, as a cough worked its way out her throat.

"Ok, then. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll look like a whole new person!" Arizona laughed as she exited the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no, no. The fabric is wrong." Callie said shaking her head, frustrated. "I said silk, not satin." She said running her hands along the big spool of fabric she had her team order. "I want to see the order receipt on my desk before noon." She snapped, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, you ok?" Meredith, her assistant asked walking to her office, and taking a seat across from her desk before setting down a coffee for both she and Callie.

"They sent the wrong fabric." Callie sighed. "Unless I can get a rush delivery, this mistake is going to put us at least a week behind schedule." She said picking up her coffee to sip on it. Hopefully this would help the headache that was about to erupt.

"Ok, get me the details of who you had order it, and what company you ordered from, and I'll take care of it before your first meeting." Meredith said offering up a smile.

"I really honestly, don't know what I'd do with you." Callie said with a grateful smile. "So, what's on my agenda today. Hit me with it." Callie said adjusting her sky high black Loubuiton heels.

"First up, is that interview with Teddy Altman, here in your office. She will be here at ten." Meredith started as she read the calendar of events in hand. "Then you have a lunch meeting with vogue about the spring line at noon in conference room B. Then to follow a three o'clock meeting with Omar Campbell, about shooting the spring line." She said closing the huge black book.

"Full day." Callie sighed, drumming her pen against her desk.

"Oh, and dinner with your dad at seven." Meredith added before she made a quick exit.

"I hate you!" Callie yelled with a smirk. She had totally forgotten about that dinner with her dad. Crap. He was only in town for a few days, and she was excited to see him, but he could be a bit abrasive some times. And after a full day of work, the last thing she wanted was a Carlos inquisition.

Callie looked down at her Rolex, and sighed. She still had fifteen minutes before her first meeting, with this Teddy Altman, who's dad was friends with her dad. She didn't want to do the interview. She hated interviews. She liked her privacy, well as much of it as she could keep. She was a successful business woman under thirty. She built her fashion line from the ground up, single handedly, and that garnered a lot of attention.

But. She loved her dad, and she'd do mostly anything for him. So she'd agreed to the interview. It would probably be some boring schmuck in a three piece suit, trying to get into her well pressed dress. At least that's what had happened the last two times. And it was overly annoying.

Callie spent the fifteen minutes she was waiting responding to emails, and making sure that Meredith got all the information she needed to fix the fabric problem they had this morning. She was never late with a launch, and she wasn't about to start the spring season on the wrong foot. She was so lost in what she was doing the buzzer alerting her of her guest had practically scared her right out of her chair.

"Callie, there's a Ms. Arizona Robbins here to see you, in place of Teddy." Meredith's voice rang through.

"Ok, thanks Mer. Just send her in." Callie said inching around her desk.

Callie wasn't a scary person by any means. But she did have a certain air about her, that let people know she was in charge. If she was going to do the interview she was going to do it on her terms. She didn't build a fashion empire by being nice. So she would answer these questions that this Arizona would ask, and she'd go about her day. And then it would be a distant memory.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Torres will see you now." Meredith smiled as Arizona nervously pressed her hands against the front of her royal blue dress. She couldn't remember a time she was this nervous before in her life, ever. But it wasn't everyday you got to meet Callie Torres, fashion God. Teddy owned a bunch of pieces from her line, that Arizona got to borrow from time to time. But being able to afford any of it was a whole different story.

Arizona sent a smile to the petite blonde, behind her massive desk, as she pressed open the huge chrome double doors, to the office behind it. This was it... She was about to meet Callie Torres.

"Hello." Came a raspy type voice. Arizona was nervously looking down at her shoes, lost in thought when she entered the room. And when she looked up she could almost swear the air had been knocked out of her.

Callie was a vision. Her long dark wavy locks laid just over her shoulders, and her dark eyes decorated in neutral shades, and black eyeliner could pierce the soul. She was dawning a megawatt smile of pearly white teeth, encased by plump wine painted lips. Her curvy body was on delicious display in the black dress she was wearing that fit her in all the right places.

Sure Arizona had seen a few pictures of the woman in front of her, but they did _not_ do her any justice. That could be because the only pictures she could find was one head shot, and a handful of paparazzi snapped pictures of her getting into a car, or zipping down the red carpet at fashion events.

It took all the strength Arizona had to find her voice. "Hi- hi... I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins." She said extending a slightly shaky hand, as blue eyes locked with brown.

"I'm Callie Torres." The Latina said reaching out a hand.

Their hands connected firmly, in a professional shake. But, Callie found herself pulling back a little quicker than usual, because there was a spark she could feel there. Almost as if Arizona's touch had sent a small electric shock through her body. Arizona felt it too, diverting her eyes, and tucking a thick strand of blonde locks behind her ear to distract herself.

Arizona definitely wasn't what Callie was expecting to walk into her office today. That blue dress, only added to the deep blue hue of her eyes, making them impossible to resist. Her medium length blonde hair was shiny and straight, and just plain perfect. Her lips looked soft to the touch, and were pained a light shade of pink that offset the beautiful color of her creamy ivory skin. The soft curve of her body was perfect under that blue dress she was wearing, and her dimpled smile was almost enough for Callie to go weak in the knees. Arizona Robbins, was beautiful.

"Please, have a seat." Callie said gesturing to a plush white chair that was pushed up against her desk.

"I'm really sorry Teddy couldn't make it today." Arizona said sliding gracefully in. "She came down with a flu bug or something. She was pretty bummed she couldn't come do the interview." Arizona laughed, producing a deep set of dimples.

"It's really quite ok." Callie said still leaned comfortably up against the back of her desk. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, when Arizona's dimples popped. "Dimples, freakin dimples!" Callie thought to herself taking a deep breath to compose herself.

In all honesty Callie was glad it was Arizona who walked through that door today. She had no idea what Teddy looked like, but she was glad she had the opportunity to gaze at this beautiful stranger who would be sitting before her for the unknown length of time. And the fact that she felt fireworks with this woman she had just met, didn't hurt matters either.

"So... The interview?" Callie playfully asked after a long silence had fell between the two women, who were to busy looking at each other to remember why Arizona was actually there.

"Oh, yes, right." Arizona said straightening her form and pulling out a small recorder from her bag, Callie didn't even realize she was holding. "Do you mind?" She asked setting it down on the table.

"No, not at all." Callie smiled, as she took the vacant seat next to Arizona. She crossed her legs, making the knee length dress she was wearing, hike up in response, revealing an even more delicious span of skin.

"To what do you feel you owe your success?" Arizona asked timidly. She had to fight to take her eyes off of those glorious long, caramel colored legs.

"Hard work, and persistence." Callie said shrugging. "Also, never taking no for an answer. I was told no, hundreds more times then I was told yes, but I refused to let anyone get me down." She smiled.

"You never do interviews. Why is that?" Arizona asked her follow up question, as she licked her lips.

"They bore me. It's always the same people, asking the same questions I've answered a billion times." Callie laughed. She had to struggle to get her answer out. Arizona licking her lips just sent a shock right to her core, and she found her thoughts being less than innocent. "Where did you go to school, what's your favorite color, who was your fashion inspiration?" She continued. with a sigh. "Also, I like my privacy. I don't like everyone in my business." She finished with a shrug.

"Well, I guess I should mark this next question off." Arizona giggled nervously.

"Ask me anything, it's ok. I agreed to this." Callie said encouragingly. She found herself wanting to open up to Arizona. That was strange on its own. She didn't like talking to people she didn't know, in detail.

"It was... She wanted to know where you went to school." Arizona laughed with a slight eye roll.

Callie answered her laugh, with a deep belly laugh of her own. A laugh that was like music to Arizona's ears. "I went to NYU. But I didn't finish." Callie shrugged. "I hated school when I had to go. I don't know what made me think I liked it when I had to pay for it." She smiled.

"I'm in my last semester at NYU." Arizona smiled.

"Really? What are you studying?" Callie asked. She wanted to know anything she could about the blonde in front of her.

"A little of everything. I'm graduating with a degree in mass communications, but I'm really interested in publishing." Arizona found herself answering. It was easy to talk to Callie, she liked it. Even if she was a little intimidating.

"That's impressive." Callie nodded.

Arizona answered her with a smile, before moving on. She could sit here all day and chatter back and forth, but she had a job to do. "What were some of the problems you faced head on when you were starting out? Ones that really made an impact on how you manage things now?"

"Well, a lot actually. This, like most things, is a male dominated industry. Women are still not seen as equal, in pay or respected in the same capacity as men." Callie sighed. "So I had to prove myself. Prove that I had what it took, prove I had the talent, the grit and the determination to do this. Owning a company isn't easy. But I love what I do." She said almost diplomatically.

"You manage this and several other companies though, don't you?" Arizona asked looking down at her now nearly crumpled papers that sat in her lap.

"I do. I have a line of hotels, and a few night clubs in various cities around the states." Callie nodded.

"But... You're so young!" Arizona practically yelled.

Callie laughed again... This woman was just... Beautiful. "It's not easy work. You just have to be able to hire a group of people you can trust. That's the main thing. You have to have a good team around you, and supporting you. Otherwise you have nothing."

"What do you do in your free time? What are some of your favorite hobbies?" Arizona asked locking blue eyes with brown. Arizona knew what she liked to do in her own spare time, to relieve a little stress. Sometimes it was just a quick work out. She also had a secret not many people knew, not even Teddy... And she found herself mentally making Callie part of that secret. "Shit, focus Arizona!" She chastised herself.

Callie could swear she saw Arizona's eyes darken a shade when she asked this question. Maybe it was just her own eyes playing tricks on her, but wow. Those cerulean pools, got a shade deeper, and wow. She almost started to drool. "I Uh- I..." Callie fumbled. "I like to workout. I enjoy movies, and like most women, shopping, and I adore travel. When I can, I love to get away, and see the world." She sighed in content.

"Are you gay?" Arizona blurted out, her head dipped to the side.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked furrowing her brow. No one had ever been so bold as to ask her that question before.

"I- I... It was written down, and..." Arizona stammered.

Callie couldn't help but smirk at this. Arizona had turned a light shade of pink with embarrassment at her own brashness, and Callie found it adorable. "I'm an equal opportunity dater." Callie smirked deciding to put Arizona out of her brief misery. She never was one to shy away from her sexuality. She was attracted to both men and women. Nothing wrong with it, just made her dating pool a little bit more stocked with options.

"Equal opportunity dater?" Arizona questioned. She had ulterior motives for asking the question her friend wrote down. She herself was a lady lover, and would love nothing more then to rip off that probably ridiculously expensive black dress Callie was wearing. God she was hoping this meant what she thought it meant.

"Yes. An equal opportunity dater. I like men, and I like women." Callie shrugged. "To me it's not so much gender as it is the person I'm attracted to." She said trying to explain herself.

"But you never date..." Arizona said confused.

"I date." Callie smirked. "Like I said Ms. Robbins, I am a very private person. I like to keep my personal life private." She said with a nod.

Well crap, she probably had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Or both... Not like she had a chance anyway. Who was she kidding though? Callie was out of her league. Even if she is single. She's a millionaire goddess and most likely has an endless supply of people wanting to date her. Both men and women! Not that Arizona didn't think of herself as attractive. She knew she was hot, she had women lining up for her! But this... This was a whole new playing field.

"You have many charities you work with. How did you get into that line of work?" Arizona asked changing the subject quickly. Her mind was going to run away with her, if she didn't keep herself on track.

"I think it's important to give back. There are so many people out there struggling, if you have the means to help you should." Callie answered. She noted that Arizona was fidgeting. Did she make her nervous? It was an affect she had on many people, but Arizona had walked in mostly sure of herself.

"You've already achieved so much. What's next?" Arizona asked clearly interested. She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for the answer. The interview was coming to an end, and she really didn't want it to, she found herself trying to come up with more things to ask, just to prolong her time with the Latin beauty in front of her. She could look at her all day.

"I don't know." Callie said honestly. "I have so much in the works right now. I have my new spring line coming out, and I have a hotel opening in Las Vegas. I'd actually really like some me time." She laughed. "It's hard to have a social life when you work like I do... I date, but that's it. I think it's time to try to find something more." Callie smirked.

"So no boyfriend, no girlfriend?" Arizona asked hopeful. How could she not be attached? Hopefully Callie, didn't hear the excitement in her voice.

"No, but I'm open to the possibility." She laughed. Callie was flirting. She couldn't remember the last time she flirted like this, or the last time she wanted to flirt like this. But looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. It was hard not to.

"Well... It... That looks like everything." Arizona sighed, unable to come up with more questions. If she was smart she would have asked about the spring line coming up, because even though this was a "business" interview, it seemed as though Teddy was slightly more interested in her personal life. Not that Arizona hated the questions. In fact she was grateful to her best friend, and although she felt bad she was sick, she was counting her lucky stars!

"Ok. Well, it was really great to meet you Ms. Robbins." Callie said standing up. She didn't want this to end, but she knew it had to, and she herself had a busy day ahead of her.

Arizona liked the way she called her Ms. Robbins, something about it stirred something deep within her, but she found herself also wanting to hear her name roll off those beautiful lips. "Call me Arizona." She smiled, as she started to clear her stuff off of Callie's desk before putting it back in her purse.

"Ok then, Arizona." Callie winked. "Let me walk you out." She said, trying to find any excuse to prolong the time they had. "So... You said you go to school." Callie stated wanting to know more about this stunning stranger. "Do you have a job too? Or do you just focus on your studies?" She asked pulling open her heavy doors to her office.

"I have a part time job. Nothing major. I took out a bunch of student loans to help with housing, and paying for tuition, but I like to work." Arizona shrugged. "It keeps me busy."

"Boyfriend?" Callie boldly asked. It was forward, but she just been asked questions about her personal life, so she took a chance.

"No, no boyfriend." Arizona laughed shaking her head. "I broke up with my last girlfriend a year ago... Just been focusing on school." Arizona shrugged. She was grateful for Callie's questions. Maybe the brunette beauty was interested in her. No, it was just hopeful thinking.

"Oh!" Callie perked up. By this time they were already at the elevator.

"Callie, Carmella is on line two for you." Meredith said eliciting a frustrated sigh from Callie. She had to take that call. Carmella could make or break her in vogue magazine.

"Well, thank you for the interview." Arizona said stepping into the waiting cart.

"You're welcome." Callie smiled. Shit, this wasn't how she wanted it to end. But this was how it was ending.

"Bye." Arizona breathed as the doors closed in front of her. Crap. She was going to have dreams of this woman forever. Not only was she was breathtakingly stunning, but there was something more there. She could feel it. Beyond that, she found herself wanting to bring her into her fantasy world.

"Meredith. Take this to her for me." Callie said quickly walking back to her desk. She handed over a business card. "Write my cell phone number on it, and let Arizona know to call me if she needs anything more." She finished as she hurried into her office.

Meredith took the card and wrote her boss' number down with a smile. Callie never gave out her personal number, not for business calls, and definitely not for interviews . This was indeed a rarity. Meredith might have to give the women a little push, but she knew she saw something between them. Time to do what Meredith Grey did best. Meddle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I have another fic in the work, check it out! ;) (shameless plug) also, this is much different than that one. This is structured but won't be updated as much. (Hopefully once to twice a week, but don't hold me to that)

Hope you enjoy, and comments always speed the process along! *hint hint*

Also, I have no beta, and I'm no writer, so all mistakes, are my own.

Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith anxiously pushed at the buttons of the snail paced moving elevators. Usually they didn't take this long, or so it seemed. "Fuck it," she said under her breath as she moved at a brisk pace to the stairwell. She knew if she lost Arizona in the hustle and bustle of New York City she'd never get the business card, that she was currently gripping in her hand, to her.

"Arizona... Arizona," she yelled spotting the head of blonde hair, as her heeled shoes came into contact with the ground level marbled floors. She caught her thank god.

"Yes?" she asked confused spinning around.

"I'm Meredith Grey, Callie's assistant," the slightly out of breath assistant said, as people gingerly walked by them, eager to get on with their day.

"Oh, yes... Did I forget..?" Arizona started to ask before she was cut off.

"No, Callie actually wanted me to give you this." She said handing over the slightly wrinkled business card. "She said if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call." Meredith said with smirk.

"Oh... Ok." Arizona said taking the card in confusion. Not that she wasn't excited. She had Callie Torres' card! And was that her personal number scribbled down?

"She doesn't do this, at all, I don't know many people outside of family and friends who have her number. I'm actually really shocked." Meredith said looking at the blonde who looked lost in thought. "But, that's her personal cell phone number. So if I were you, I'd use it." Meredith said with a wink as she reached forward to squeeze her arm to emphasize her point. "Have a nice day Ms. Robbins." She finished before disappearing into the sea of suits.

Arizona was left standing confused. Where did all of this come from? Maybe the spark she felt from Callie was real. Maybe the flirting wasn't one sided. Although, she herself was a little off her game. Who wouldn't be? "Callie freaking Torres was flirting with me, and had just sent her assistant to give me her phone number." Arizona thought.

The world had literally seemed to stop moving around her. She blinked twice bringing herself back to the now as she traced her fingers over the blue numbers written on a professional card. She let her fingers dance over the slight indentation and swallowed audibly before placing the card carefully in the inner zipper of her purse.

She found the strength to get her legs moving through the bustling crowd, but her thoughts wouldn't waver. She couldn't get the flashes of images of Callie out of her brain, not that she wanted to. She was stunning. "Those impossibly deep brown eyes, those plump delicious looking lips, those amazingly tantalizing curves..." Arizona thought as she pushed her way out of the "Torres Inc." building.

"Taxi!" She yelled before whistling. Usually one to walk, or take the subway, Arizona surprised herself by hailing a cab. Apparently, Callie clouded her judgment. She just met the woman and already she was taking over her thoughts. Arizona inwardly rolled her eyes at herself, and looked up at the graying New York City sky. "Looks like rain." She justified to herself just as a bright yellow cab pulled up.

"154 Attorney St." Arizona said sliding into the cab. She immediately pulled out her phone, as she got settled in. Carefully unzipping her purse, she pulled out the precious card that was tucked away in the safety of her pocket, and hovered over the touch screen of her phone for a minute. She began punching in the numbers already engraved in her mind, and Callie's name in with a smile.

"Holy shit." She muttered to herself as New York City whizzed by her in her peripheral vision. "I have Callie freakin Torres' number." She finished as a huge dimpled smiled took over her face.

"We're here." The slightly smelly, yet seemingly sweet cab driver said. Arizona didn't even notice, but they had been sitting in front of her apartment building for several long moments. She couldn't be blamed for being lost in thought of the raven haired beauty.

"Ah, yes." She said, blushing a light shade of pink. She pulled out her wallet, paying the man, and leaving a generous tip. Why wouldn't she? She was having an amazing day, pay it forward! "Thank you." She smiled before stepping out of the car.

Arizona opened her apartment door with a flourish. She was walking high on cloud nine. Today was amazing, it couldn't have gone better. If someone had told her one week ago, that she'd be meeting Callie Torres, she would have laughed in their face. If they told her she would meet Callie Torres, and get her personal phone number she'd probably have smacked them with the big foam finger she acquired from the Giants game last year.

"Good interview? You look like you just hit the lotto." Teddy sniffled, but managed a smile.

"Great interview!" Arizona smiled, plopping on the chair. "She's amazingly kind, and beautiful, and she was so openly honest, it was kind of shocking actually." She said thinking about it. "Here." She said handing Teddy the tape recording from their earlier session.

"Thanks. I owe you one. Really, that was a major interview if I would have screwed It up, I would have been screwed." Teddy said blowing her nose.

"No, thank you. Teddy... I..." Arizona sighed trying to find a way to say this. She didn't want to sound eager, and maybe Callie was just being nice by giving her, her number. But she couldn't help but feel hopeful, especially with that comment Meredith Grey gave her before she disappeared. "Callie gave me her number. Like her personal phone number, and I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me." Arizona said licking her lips.

"What?!" Teddy asked sitting straight up. Her tan blanket used to cover her legs haphazardly fell to the ground as bare feet came into contact with the plush cream colored carpet below her. "Arizona Robbins you lucky dog!" Teddy smirked.

"I could be wrong. I mean, she's Callie Torres. She could have any man, woman, Greek God, whatever she wanted." Arizona said shrugging. "I mean, it felt like flirting... But, what if it's just hopeful thinking? She said if I needed anything to call. Not just to call whenever I felt like it." She sighed, voicing her fears.

"Arizona, you're hot! I'm sure she was absolutely flirting with you. What did she say when she gave you her number?" Teddy asked as she bounced up and down on the couch excitedly, despite being sick.

"Well... She didn't actually give it to me herself." Arizona said flopping back in the chair, finally kicking off her heels. "Her assistant stopped me in the lobby. Said she never gives out her number to anyone besides family and friends, and that I should use it. Then she squeezed my arm and left." She remembered. It felt like the world stopped moving at that moment.

"Oh my god. You have Callie Torres' phone number." Teddy smirked. "You have to call her!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie nervously fidgeted with the napkin that lay lazily across her lap. It had been a long day of meetings, and phone calls, and thinking about Arizona. Actually, thinking of Arizona was the best part of her day. She had _never_ been affected by another human being this way, but she just couldn't seem to get the beautiful blonde, off of her mind.

And now she was meeting up with her father for dinner, and he was late. He was in town for some kind of convention. She loved her dad, she really did, but he always seemed to want to grill her about one thing or another. She was a grown woman, with multiple successful businesses, and still, somehow her dad found a way of making her feel less than adequate. It wasn't that he was trying to, or so she seemed to believe. It's just how he was: she could always do better, be better, love better...

She really felt that truth come out, especially now, as she gazed around the five star restaurant her father insisted they ate at. Not that she actually minded. She loves the food here, and the service is impeccable. Not that it should be anything less than perfect at over a hundred dollars a plate. But, if it were up to her, they would have stopped at the small bistro down the street from her house, and grabbed a few sandwiches and called it a night.

"Mija..." A familiar voice said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, daddy." She said with a smile, standing up to meet his gaze. He looked like he always did, balding on top, impeccably clean shaved white goatee, and his blue eyes with small crinkles around them.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and then pushed her gently back by her shoulders to look at her. "You look beautiful." He smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said pulling out her chair for her before walking over to his own seat.

"It's ok." She said sliding into the table, before taking a sip of her water. "I haven't been here long."

A quiet fell over the father-daughter duo, as they both looked over their finely decorated menu. The sounds of chatter from other tables, and the random clatter from waiters cleaning or serving a table played around them. Both parties were tired. Carlos had spent his day in and out of seminars, and Callie had spent her day in and out of meetings, and thinking of a certain blonde. Whom she prayed would give her a call. The ball was totally in her court.

"Hello, and welcome to Jean-George's. I am Lucas and I'll be your server tonight." The impeccably dressed waiter said, interrupting the quiet. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked politely.

"I think we are actually ready to order. Are you ready?" Carlos asked looking over to his daughter.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile. "I'll have the Caesar salad to start." Callie said clearing her throat. "And the black sea bass for my entree." She finished a she handed the waiter her menu.

"I'll have the same to start, but I'd like the rack of lamb as my entree." Carlos said nodding once. "We'd also like a bottle of your 2004 Cristal." He added as he handed off the menu.

"I'll have your salads and drinks, right out to you." Lucas smiled before making a quick exit.

"I'm so glad we could do this." Carlos beamed as he laid his napkin gently across his lap.

"Yeah, me too." Callie smiled as she reached out to grab her dad's hand. Her skin glided against the soft white table cloth, before coming in contact with a slightly rough skinned hand, earned after years of scrubbing in and out of surgeries. It was a drastic contrast of texture to her own impossibly smooth skin, she thought, as she squeezed his hand in hers before pulling it back.

"Your mother sends her best." Carlos said as the waiter came up, with their bottle of Cristal, which was nestled in a silver basin full of ice.

"How is mama? She called this morning, but I was in an interview." Callie said, immediately thinking of a certain blond who had been working her way into her thoughts all day. She didn't even notice Lucas return with their salads until it was set in front of her.

"She's well." Carlos said picking up his glass of champagne and bringing it to his lips, taking a long drag. "She was hoping to come this trip, but they just got this really big case in which she took lead." He said sighing.

Callie's mom had received her law degree exactly one month before Callie was born; she loved her job, so much so that Callie was closer to her nannies, and the house staff than she was her parents at one point in time.

She had grown up privileged, very privileged... In fact, that was how she had come to start up her successful fashion line. She used money from a trust fund that had been set up for her when she was six years old. She was working off nothing, but a dream and sheer determination. But she had been successful, and she couldn't be prouder of her accomplishments.

"So, how was your interview? Richard Altman is a very good friend of mine, and his daughter is lovely." Carlos said taking another drag from his glass.

"I- she actually didn't come today. She was sick." Callie said pulling her own glass up to her lips.

"But I thought you said you had the interview?" Carlos asked, confused.

"I did. She sent a friend in her place." Callie practically sang out. What was this crazy spell Arizona had her under? She had barely met the woman, and already she couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Oh. I see." Carlos smiled. "Well hopefully you and Teddy can get together sometime. It'd be nice for you to meet after all these years."

"Maybe. I don't have many friends here; it would be nice to have a few more." Callie admitted taking a bite of her salad.

"You work too hard; a woman your age should be dating, and going out on Friday nights." Carlos said as he plucked at his salad.

"Daddy..." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt to maybe take a little time off. Maybe start dating, you aren't getting any younger." He sighed. "The next gentleman suitor, or lady suitor may be right there, but you'd never know because you're always too busy."

"Dad. We aren't doing this again." Callie said rolling her eyes, a habit she knew her dad detested. "I'm twenty six not forty, and I'm very accomplished. I am in the beginning stages of my spring line, and I just don't have time to date right now." She sighed. "If the right person came along, ok." She shrugged thinking right back to Arizona. "But please, can we drop it?"

"I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." Carlos played innocent.

"It's fine." Callie nodded taking a sip of her champagne. "I didn't mean to snap, I'm tired... I have had a very long week already, and it's only Monday," Callie said licking her lips.

Dinner flowed freely after that. They talked about safer subjects: the conference, her sister. Carlos gladly picked up the bill, even though Callie had offered to pay. He was always the gentleman. And it wasn't until Callie stepped out into the cool New York night that she realized just how tired she was.

"Thank you for dinner dad; did you need a ride to the hotel?" Callie asked, as they walked arm in arm to her waiting SUV.

"No, no. I'm meeting a few colleagues for drinks not far from here, so I'll take a cab. Don't worry about me, mija. You go get some rest." He smiled leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Te amo."

"Te amo." Callie smiled as she watched her dad walk into the New York City night.

"Nice dinner?" Mark asked with a smile as he opened her door.

Mark was a good guy. He worked security for her as well as drove her car. Not that she necessarily needed the security, but she did feel a little safer when he was around. She hadn't had any incidents since the one time, early in her career. One that she keeps locked deep in her memory, and for good reason. The one reason she actually hired Mark.

But she was glad she kept him around; he was a great worker, and who actually liked to drive in New York City traffic? No one she knew. Since then, they had built a strong professional relationship, as well as formed a friendship, which was good considering he lived with her.

"It was interesting." Callie settled on as she slid in the back of the car. She clicked on her seat belt as Mark rounded to the driver's side. "I am exhausted. I can't wait to be home." Callie said leaning her head against the headrest of the grey leather seat.

"Well, traffic is light. We should be there in less than twenty minutes." He smiled catching Callie's eye through the rearview mirror

And he was correct. They were parked, and on their way up to Callie's penthouse apartment in twenty minutes.

Callie's heels clicked and echoed through the underground parking as she and Mark made their way toward the building doors. They quickly made their way through the quiet lobby, and toward the gold elevators.

"Same schedule tomorrow?" Mark asked as he hit the elevator button.

"I actually have to go in early tomorrow." Callie sighed looking down at her watch. It was only just after nine, and yet it felt so much later. This was going to be a long week. And the fact that already, on Tuesday, she had to go in early only made it seem that much longer. "There was an order issue and I have to resolve it tomorrow. Meredith got most of it done today, but... I just won't rest well until it's all taken care of. You know me."

The elevator doors popped open, as the two friends stepped into the waiting cart. Callie let her body slump against the mahogany draped walls, and contemplated just for a second slipping off her shoes, before another couple stepped into the elevator. Mark dutifully pressed the button to her 88th floor apartment before keying in the code, while the couple in front of them got lost in each other.

Callie looked to Mark and rolled her eyes, as he pressed himself to the back of the cart. His hands draped over each other in front of him, as he tried to stifle a laugh. It's not that Callie was against PDA, but alone people, don't like to see together people, especially when she couldn't get a certain someone off her mind.

"Goodnight." The guy said turning around, surprising both Callie and mark.

"Night." Mark said with a wave before the cart once again closed.

"I'm so tired. All I want to do is get off these shoes, and crawl into bed. I don't even know if I'll be able to get this dress off before I fall asleep." Callie joked, as the elevator climbed higher, and higher.

"I called ahead; I had Lexie lay out some pajamas for you." Mark winked.

Lexie had come to work for Callie, once she realized she didn't have time to do the stuff she actually needed to do. Light cleaning here and there, but mostly the cooking. She needed someone in charge of the small staff she kept on hand to keep her home running as smoothly as her business. It was purely coincidental that Lexie just happened to be Meredith's sister.

"You're a life saver, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Callie smiled, as the heavy gold doors finally opened to the huge penthouse apartment Callie called home.

"Goodnight, Mark." Callie said as she walked purposefully toward her bedroom.

"Night Cal." He smiled, turning the opposite direction.

She crossed the large spans of room, stopping only for a moment to take off the five inch heels she had been in, since seven this morning. To the left of her was a state of the art kitchen- all stainless steel appliances and trimmings, with the exception of the cupboards which were clear glass. The bar separating the kitchen the living room and was draped in fine black marble.

Dark cherry wood floors led over to an expansive seating area. Large oversized off- white furniture surrounded a glass coffee table, covered in magazines ranging from Vogue, to the latest in style magazine. A large white fluffy type carpet lay just below the table, and expanded to the ends of the furniture. Callie, honestly thought it was a little too much for her taste, but it was a gift from her parents, so she put up with it.

Callie's favorite part of this room though, was the view. Large floor to ceiling windows rested against the back wall and gave her uninterrupted views of Central Park below her, and the city surrounding her. A small sliding glass door allowed her to go onto the patio where many nights, she'd enjoy a nice glass of wine, weather permitting.

But there was no time to enjoy any of that tonight. Nope, there wasn't even time to take a shower, because she was positive she would fall asleep in it. So, Callie bypassed her view,her patio, and her wine and made her way into her favorite room of the house. Her bedroom.

The view from the bedroom was just as impressive as that of the living room, if not more so. But again, there was no time. Callie slinked out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor, tossing her underwear aside uncaring. Callie didn't even bother with the clothes Lexie had set out for her before crawling into bed. She couldn't remember the last time she was actually this spent.

And just as she started falling asleep, to sweet dreams of a beautiful blonde, her phone pinged snapping her out of her dreams. She groaned reaching over to the offending object looking at the time. It was only just going to be ten, and she was in bed, ready for sleep, what was wrong with this picture?

She opened her phone to the unknown number and smiled as she read.

Callie, this is Arizona. Meredith gave me your card, and I meant to text you earlier, but Teddy and I got busy editing your piece for the newspaper. I'm sorry to text this late, but I was hoping maybe if you wouldn't mind, can we add some pictures to the piece? Teddy's boss requested it. Hope to hear from you soon. A-

That text slightly jolted we awake. She didn't care why Arizona texted her, she was just glad she had, and a photo shoot definitely gave her reason to see the blonde again.

I'd be happy to do it. I'll get with Meredith tomorrow and we can coordinate out schedules. Have a nice night.

She hovered over her phone for a while not wanting to seem desperate, but soon sleep was getting too hard to fight off. She hit send and switched her phone to silent, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for their overwhelming, and vocal interest in this story. I hope I don't let any of you down! I honestly didn't expect that reaction, and it made my heart soar! Calzona fans are definitely the best!

Second, thanks to crazyblonds91 for not only suggesting I write my other fan fic (which love you guys there too!) but for also encouraging me to put this out there. I totally intended for it to be a selfish story (and it still kind of is) but I'm writing it with the hopes that you'll like where I take my artist freedom.

Third, thanks to my very patient beta Ineedyourgrace. I know you must lose patients me and my lack of grammar, but thank you!

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Meredith Grey, you are a life saver. Remind me to give you a raise," Callie smiled looking over at the new spool of silk, now set in her office. "I thought I was going to lose sleep over this last night." She said taking a seat behind her large desk.

"I told you I'd take care of it." Meredith laughed taking her own seat before sliding Callie her morning cup of coffee.

"Ok, so I need you to have everyone ready to start these designs right away." Callie said taking a sip of the warm beverage in her white cup, and sliding over her royal purple leather design folder. "Have something delivered. Everyone has lunch on me today, I need everyone ready and focused."

"Already on it." Meredith came back, furiously typing on her phone.

Callie and Meredith didn't start of as friends, they didn't even really like each other to begin with. It just so happened, that they fell into each other's lives at the right moment. Callie was just starting out in her business venture, and Meredith had just ended hers. But, they realized they were more alike then they thought, and the rest was history.

"I also need you to coordinate with Arizona Robbins. She and her friend Teddy would like a photo shoot with me." Callie said almost embarrassed. She didn't do interviews, and she most definitely didn't do photo shoots. "I need two openings in my schedule, one to talk about the photo shoot, and one in case I actually do it." Callie said thinking about it.

"You have an opening this evening at four, and the only thing on your schedule for Thursday is a morning meeting at nine. It's a conference call, so technically I could just patch you in." Meredith said flipping through her planner.

"Perfect." Callie smiled, as she thought about seeing the blonde stranger who had invaded her dreams last night. "I really need to get this started." Callie sighed looking over at the fabric she had ordered. "Call Arizona, see if she's free this evening to talk. I'll forward you her phone number." She said getting up from her desk.

"Ok, don't forget you have a meeting at two with Elle magazine. I know how you get once you get lost in the fabric." Meredith smirked. "I'll go call Arizona now." And with that she left the large corner New York City office.

"Let's do this." Callie sighed as she began lining up her work space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona wrapped her small throw around her body tightly, as she wandered to the fridge. Her only class for the day, had been canceled, and so she had been allowed to go back to sleep. A rarity for her, considering her classes were early, and she was usually up studying when she wasn't working, or trying to have some semblance of a life.

She opened the fridge as her thoughts focused on a certain brunette she had met the day before. She never let anyone get under her skin the way this woman had. Not after her past being her past. And especially not someone she just met. She could admit she was a complicated woman, but there was something about the one Callie Torres that just made her want to forget her stupid insecurities, and past struggles.

Arizona Robbins doesn't date.

She doesn't do the whole hallmark bullshit idea of love. Not anymore. What's the point? She always just ended up getting burned in the end. And she definitely doesn't do romance.

Four, that's the number of failed relationships she's had. Four, is also the number of women who had cheated on her. This is what lead her to her way of life now. Or so she'd say that if you asked her. She didn't have relationships, she had hook ups. And she couldn't even begin to think of how her relationship with Lauren ended... The reason she had become as controlling as she had is because of that woman. Even the name made her heart sink. She had to protect herself, and her heart.

She has been single for just over a year now, but being single didn't mean no sex. It just meant, casual sex, with women she was interested in, if the mood struck. She had her regular hookups. She had a handful of women who she could call if the mood were to strike, and she needed to release some of that sexual energy.

She had very strict rules about the women she let become a "semi permanent" fixture in her life, though.

1\. They were to know it would remain casual. No dating. They couldn't get emotionally attached that way. And because Arizona felt she had no emotion left to give.

2\. If they were having sex with her, they were to be single. Arizona Robbins is not a home wrecker. Once they were involved with someone besides her, they were out of the running, that's just the way it had to be.

3\. No romance. She had given up on the idea of romance since even before her last girlfriend. She doesn't do hearts and flowers, Lauren ruined that for her. Again, too much romance led to emotional attachment.

4\. They didn't talk about what happened in the bedroom with others. Not that she was ashamed of her sexual activities, but her choice of sexual lifestyle wasn't for everyone. She understood that. Hell, this was still something fairly new to her too.

And 5. If someone got too emotionally attached, they were cut off. Wholly and completely.

It happened from time to time. Women would get attached, and Arizona would bail. She never had more than one woman at a time. If she was sleeping with you, that was it until either party moved on. This meant, more times then not, someone ended up getting too emotionally involved.

It's not that Arizona was this cold heartless woman, in fact she had a big heart. She would do almost anything for anyone. This way, just allowed control in all aspects of her life. She could control her classes, her study times, she could control her work out schedule, and work schedule. Now she could control her sexual life, and by default her heart.

Some people shied away from her life style. It's not like she jumped into bed and pulled out the handcuffs on the woman the first time she was with them. It was consensual, and they were very aware of what they were stepping into. Some, loved it. They came back for more over and over again. Some women, not so much.

God, she hoped Callie would be into it. Callie was the owner of several companies, so she obviously also liked to be in control, and in demand. Still, it's not like she had an actual real shot with this woman. Right now it was just a very elaborate dream.

Arizona sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal in hand before flipping on the TV. She could do whatever she wanted today, and it seemed as though what she wanted to do was be a couch potato, because she never had the chance to do that. Well, that and play out very vivid thoughts about a certain brunette.

Her thoughts only seemed to get stronger about a certain Latina, who she couldn't stop picturing in a lot of different scenarios. One of them actually shocking her, because she could see herself out on a date with this woman. But, Why was that?

She had come into contact with a lot of beautiful women, over the past year. and she never had the thoughts she was having now. She could see herself with Callie, at dinners, walking through the park, going to a movie. It had been a long time since she thought of any woman that way and it was slightly unnerving.

Her phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts, thankfully, because she was about to drive herself crazy, over thinking a subject that didn't need to be over thought. There was really nothing to over think there. She met the woman once, she'd hopefully meet her again for the photo shoot, and maybe just maybe they'd be friends, and hopefully that would lead to her into hooking up with the woman who had crawled under her skin.

"Hello?" Arizona asked picking up her phone from the unknown number.

"Hello, Ms. Robbins?" A familiar voice she couldn't quite place came through.

"Arizona, please. But yes, this is she speaking." She said setting her bowl down in front of her.

"Hi. This is Meredith grey, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Callie's assistant."

"Yes, hi. How are you?" Arizona smiled. How could she forget Meredith Grey, it was only yesterday the woman had hunted her down in the busy lobby of the Torres inc. building.

"I'm great, listen. Callie wants to talk to you about the photo shoot that you want her to do. She just has some questions. Her day is booked solid, but she has an hour to talk at four o'clock. I don't think she'll agree to the photo shoot without the meeting. Can you come in at that time?" Meredith asked.

"Um... Yea, sure." Arizona smiled. She was going to get to see Callie again, sooner then she thought.

"Awesome, you know where to go. I'll see you at four." Meredith said, a smile obvious in her tone.

"Ok, see you later." Arizona smiled before hanging up the line.

Well... This was an unexpected, but welcome turn of events for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cristina!" Callie said frustrated, throwing up her hands before resting them on her hips

"What?" The young Korean woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have ten minutes to come in here and look at all of the pinning I asked to have done, and this isn't where it's supposed to be pinned at all!" Callie said frustratedly, letting out a deep breath.

"Yes it is." She said in her monotone way.

"Look." Callie said picking up her original sketch. "I need this pinned here and here." She said moving a small slither of fabric down an inch and over to the right.

"Looks the same to me." Cristina mumbled as she went back to work.

Honestly it was fine the way Cristina had the fabric, it just wasn't exactly to Callie's liking. A thing for everything and everything in its place. At least in this room, in this world, where she had to maintain control.

She loved being the boss, it meant she could set her own schedule, work when she wanted to work, and she didn't have to answer to anyone. That was just her way of life. Sometimes though, she wished she could just let go, and not have to be in control all the time.

It just wasn't a possibility though, not here, not when she kept thousands of people employed. Not when she had several businesses that she had to keep afloat. Not that she didn't have an amazing team behind her. She hired the best, she worked with the best. But, at the end of the day it was her name on the line, it was her reputation at stake.

"Just fix it." Callie huffed before walking back to her office.

She was probably taking this out on Cristina and didn't need to be. She hated when she did that. But meeting after meeting of pompous jerks did that to her sometimes. She went straight into professional mode, and then found herself having a hard time getting back to the fun of it all.

"Callie your four o'clock with Arizona is in five minutes." Meredith rang through.

"Fine, send her in when she gets here. Thanks Meredith." Callie sighed.

She opened up her email, having only briefly scanned it this morning, since then she hadn't had a minute to herself. This was the easiest way to correspond with the gentleman she was working with in Las Vegas for the hotel opening.

He was an arrogant asshole, that one. She was surprised his head could fit through any door. He hit on her relentlessly the last time they had met, and she despised that. But, he was the best, so she put up with it.

It seemed to be, she worked mostly with assholes. Well, that was a depressing thought.

Moving her mouse cursor over the email Icon, she clicked twice, opening a slew of emails. She'd check what she could before Arizona for there. Clicking on the first email she saw, she began to read.

_Callie,_

_The opening is going to go on as planned. We had a small issue with our liquor order but I took care of it all. We are still trying to fill the positions for spa management, but other than that, everything else is running smoothly. I look forward to seeing you. Maybe we can have that drink we were talking about once you get here. To discuss business, of course._

_Richard_

_"_What a tool. He's delusional talking about getting a drink." Callie thought to herself rolling her eyes. "I don't know why I put up with these assholes, I really don't." Her thoughts continued, as she let out an audible sigh.

She had to go oversee the final touches to the hotel, and do a brief appearance at the opening. After that she had to launch her spring line on the runway circuit. Once this line was launched, and she made all the necessary appearances, she was taking a nice long break. Her dad was right. She had been at this for five years, and hasn't taken a single vacation. That was going to change.

"Hey." Came a perky voice, bringing her out of her thoughts of white sand beaches and sangrias.

"Arizona, hello." Callie smiled. She was still feeling the tension of the day on her shoulders, but she was trying to let it go.

"Meredith said you wanted a meeting about the photo shoot." Arizona said as she walked toward Callie's large wooden desk. Her hair was curly today, just a soft wave, but it was beautiful as ever. And she wore a black dress this time. "She still looks delicious." Callie thought as her eyes tracked the blondes every move.

"I do." Callie said pressing herself up from her desk. "Meredith, can you bring in some coffee for Arizona and I?" Callie asked pressing a button on her desk. "Do you drink coffee?" Callie questioned the woman in front of her.

"Yes." Arizona answered simply with a nod.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in five minutes." Meredith's voice said trough a small intercom.

"Let's go sit over here." Callie said pointing towards a large seating area, before she started walking towards it. It was decorated in black leather furniture surrounding a black coffee table. It was slick and very modern looking. It looked like something straight out of a magazine.

"Sure." Arizona nodded as she walked behind Callie. She looked amazing in her tailored white suit, the pure white color contrasted beautifully against olive skin, and Arizona had to physically keep herself from drooling.

"So, what exactly where you planning for this photo shoot?" Callie asked crossing her legs.

"Well, the paper wants just a few shots of you. I actually have a friend who would do it, and you could have final approval of course." Arizona said as she got comfortable on the rather uncomfortable looking couch.

"I'm not a big fan of having my picture taken." Callie admitted.

Meredith interrupted them briefly setting down two cups of coffee, and an array of creams and different sugars.

"Thank you Meredith." Callie nodded.

"You're welcome." She smiled before making her quick retreat.

"I know, but I don't understand why. You're gorgeous." Arizona said, slightly distracted by her coffee. "I said that out loud didn't I?" She sighed feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You did." Callie smiled. "She thinks I'm gorgeous." She thought to herself, her heart jumping in her chest. "I'll do it for you, because Teddy is my father's friend's daughter. And, because for some reason I'm comfortable around you." She added locking brown eyes with blue. "_And you're heaven to look a_t." She thought

"Thank you, really. I understand your reluctance, but I promise you don't have to do anything you don't want, and they'll actually be very simple pictures to pose for. Just you and a backdrop, and you can have final say." Arizona said, her tone giddy. She was excited Callie was agreeing to this, and that meant she got to see her again.

"It's quite ok. Actually I was thinking..." Callie started before she got cut off.

"Callie, Carmella is on the phone for you. She says its urgent." Meredith said walking into the office.

"Jesus this woman has perfect timing." Callie thought rolling her eyes. There was no way she could ignore a call from Carmella. Well, actually she could, but she wouldn't. Not if she wanted to keep a good relationship with the ice queen of the magazine world. "I'm sorry, I have to take this call." She sighed. "Just talk to Meredith to set up the shoot, will Thursday work? I have the whole day free." Callie smiled as she walked toward her desk.

"Yes. Thursday is... Thursday's perfect. I'll see you then." Arizona smiled as she started to make her way toward the door.

"See you then." Callie nodded before picking up her phone "Carmella, hi..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously Arizona. I still don't know how you got her to do this." Teddy laughed as she helped set the backdrop for the pictures that were going to be taken that day.

"I told her she could have final approval of everything." Arizona shrugged with a smile.

"What time is she coming?" Leah asked, setting up her equipment and lighting.

"She should be here anytime." Arizona said glancing down at her phone.

She and Callie had a few text conversations about the upcoming shoot, they even did a little flirting. Callie Torres was danger, she made Arizona want to forget all her rules, and ask her out on a date. And not because she was Callie Torres fashion God, but because she was Callie Torres who sent a shock through Arizona's entire being, and she couldn't understand why. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't break the rules. Her rules were in place for good reason. At least that's what she spent the last year telling herself.

"Earth to Arizona." Teddy said waving her hands in front of her friends face.

"What?" Arizona asked focusing.

"I asked if you wanted to grab Chinese tonight. I have been craving chicken and broccoli since I could breathe again." Teddy laughed, glad to finally be over that stupid cold.

"Sure, Ya. Sounds good." Arizona smiled, but she wasn't looking at her friend. She was looking over her shoulder, because Callie walked in the room, and she swore she was glowing. Her perfectly tailored black suit hugged her in all the right places, and... "Wait, who was the man behind her?"

"Hey." Callie said with a smile purposely walking straight toward Arizona.

"Callie, hi." Arizona smiled. "This is my friend, and roommate Teddy. And this is my friend Leah, who will be your photographer today." Arizona said never once taking her eyes off of Callie.

"Hi." Teddy said with a knowing smirk on her face as she took Callie's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. My father speaks highly of you and your dad." Callie smiled, ripping her eyes from Arizona.

"Hi." Leah smiled, although it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Hello." Callie smiled reaching out her hand. "Looks like we'll be working together today." She said as Leah gently shook the offered hand. "This handsome man here is Mark." Callie said bumping him in the chest. "He is my friend, and security. Not that I need it here, but he's overly cautious." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Ladies." Mark nodded and smiled.

"Hello." All the women said in unison, as he made his way to the back of the room.

"So, where do you want me?" Callie asked looking over to Arizona.

"_In bed_." Arizona found herself thinking. "Um... Just over there." She said pointing to the set up.

She was in so much trouble with this woman.

"Ok then." Callie smirked noticing a slight blush overtake Arizona's cheeks.

Arizona watched Callie's every move, she was stunning. This woman couldn't take a bad picture. They had been in the studio for about half an hour, and the time had passed in a blur. Callie was fantastic. She was energetic and funny, the camera loved her. Arizona couldn't understand the raven haired beauty's ambivalence toward this type of thing.

"She's pretty huh?" Teddy asked nudging Arizona with her shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Arizona smiled, pointing her eyes toward the ground.

"Well, she hasn't stopped looking at you either." Teddy smirked. She hadn't seen Arizona like this in a while, not since before Lauren. There was something there, something different about the way she was looking at Callie. It was refreshing to see.

"Whatever." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "I can't take my eyes off of her, I would have noticed that." Arizona sighed.

"Well look a little higher then my friend." Teddy teased. "Because her smile grows when she looks at you." She laughed.

No one but Mark noticed, no one at all because they weren't focused on it, but the entire time Callie and Arizona were focused on each other, Leah had been looking at Arizona. Any chance she got her eyes looked over to the blonde, and she didn't like how _her_ blonde was looking at Callie or how Callie was looking at _her_ blonde. She didn't like it at all.

"Ok, I think we have everything we need." Leah said in an even tone, she couldn't let her voice betray her.

"Awesome. It was fun." Callie smiled at her.

"Yep. Lots of fun." Leah forced a smile.

"Thanks for doing this Callie. It was really great. You didn't have to do it." Arizona beamed. Could she be any more obvious?

"It was actually fun. I'm sure you had something to do with that." Callie winked. "And it was very nice to finally meet you Teddy. We'll have to hang out sometime." She smiled before surprising everyone, herself included, and pulling the petite blonde into a hug.

"Yeah. That would be great." Teddy smiled, returning the hug.

"Get my number from Arizona. We'll make a day of it." She grinned.

"Sure! I'll talk to you later!" Teddy said practically skipping off.

"So.. I never do this, and I feel kind of like an idiot, but I was thinking maybe we could get a drink Friday night, I know this great little bar." Callie said quietly to Arizona as Mark kept an eye on Leah.

Had Arizona just heard her right? Was she asking her on a date? "I...I..." Arizona nervously fidgeted with her hands in front of her.

"It's just a drink date, Arizona." Callie coaxed feeling like she was about to get rejected.

Arizona wanted to say no. All of her rules about dating were swirling around in her head shouting at her to say no. Arizona Robbins doesn't date! But she couldn't say no. She tried, that's what she intended to come out, but that's not what happened, that's not what happened at all. "Yeah, sure." She said meekly.

"Great, I'll see you this weekend." Callie smiled, pulling her into a soft hug, before leaving this room, Mark trailing behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Several have asked and I will be updating this story Monday's and Thursday's, starting next week.

Again, thanks for the support! Your comments mean the world, and so do all your follows and favorites thanks so much :)

As always thanks to my betta Ineedyourgrace. She's so patient with my poor grammar

xo


	4. Chapter 4

Callie didn't get nervous for dates. Dates were a regular occurrence for her. Her dating life read like a who's who of high society.

It's not that she liked dating, in fact she rather hated it. It was always awkward trying to get to know someone new. That whole, I'm only here with you because we have a mutual friend, I don't want to be a hermit, I date because I need to be, was the only reason she even went on dates. Besides if she didn't, she might never meet anyone, _ever_.

But tonight she was nervous. She had several conversations with the blonde leading up to this point, mostly via text. Arizona had seemed apprehensive about the whole thing, which Callie really didn't understand. There was something there between the two of them, something she couldn't explain. It was a feeling, unlike any other feeling she's had before. And it was only a date. It's not like Callie was going to ask her to marry her.

She couldn't think that way though, because she was also very excited. One on one time with Arizona couldn't be bad. Those beautiful blue eyes housed so much wonder; there was a story in them, Callie could read it like a book. She only hoped she could learn some of that story tonight.

She finished adding her wine colored Yves Saint Laurent lipstick to her lips before dropping the gold tube into her purse. She gave her face a once over making sure her smokey eyeshadow was painted evenly on each lid, and her eyeliner matched as evenly as it could. "That'll do." She said to herself in the mirror before turning away and walking back to her room.

She wore a simple black Vera wang cocktail dress. The dress could be described as the text book definition of "little black dress". It sat well above the knee, showing off her toned legs, and it fell off the shoulder exposing a generous amount of skin. She paired it with her favorite suede, blue, six inch heels from Christian Louboutin. Sure they added a ton of height to her already tall frame, but she loved these shoes. "Designer most likely to wear other designer's clothes." A magazine once wrote about her. How true that was.

She was meeting Arizona at the bar. Another reason she knew the blonde was completely worried about this date they were going on. Callie wanted to do it right. She was going to have Mark drive her to pick up Arizona, and then they'd make the way to the bar together. But Arizona had refused, insisting she'd just meet her there. She wasn't going to push it. So she'd have Mark drop her off there, and she'd meet the beautiful blonde whom she couldn't shake from her thoughts.

"I'm ready." Callie said walking out of her room, to a waiting Mark.

He stood diligently by the elevator doors, the place he always stood when he knew he had to drive Callie somewhere. It wasn't that Callie demanded it, in fact she was really pleasant and mostly easy to work for. But he took pride in his job, and he did it right.

"Looking good, Cal." He smiled with a nod. It wasn't rare for him to compliment his boss, he did it often. It was friendly banter that they had developed over time, some would see it as unprofessional, but that didn't matter to the two friends.

"Marcus Sloan, the sweet talker." Callie smiled. "Thank you." She added genuinely, as she nervously fidgeted with the blue Chanel clutch she had to match her shoes.

"Stop fidgeting." He said pressing the elevator door buttons for the ground level. "You look beautiful, she'll love it." He smiled.

"I hope so." Callie sighed as her black elevator door slowly slid open, revealing the waiting cart. "She seemed pretty nervous about going on a date with me. And not in the nervous like I'm nervous right at this moment, but in the nervous like she didn't want to go out on a date with me, but then she said yes, and then didn't want to be rude and back out of the date kind of nervous." Callie rambled nervously.

Mark couldn't help he small smirk that played over his lips. It was reflexive and instinctive. Callie very rarely got nervous like this, but when she did, she would ramble and ramble... Sometimes until someone stilled her.

"And what if this whole thing was in my head? What if I just made this whole mutual attraction thing up? I mean she's beautiful. You saw her! God Mark! What was I thinking?" She continued on as the elevator continued to crawl downward.

"Cal!" He said grabbing his friend by the shoulders and squaring her to him. "Relax! You are an amazing woman. You are beautiful inside and out, and if Arizona doesn't see that... Well... Then it's her loss." Mark said locking his blue eyes with her brown.

"Thanks Mark." Callie smiled, taking in a deep breath through her nose and exhaling from her mouth. "You're right, you're right. I'm hot. I'm a catch." She said smiling.

"That's right! So go out, have fun, and if it's nothing it's nothing. But I saw the way she looked at you..." He smiled. "She couldn't keep her eyes off of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona nervously tapped and the wooden surface of the crowded bar top. Her eyes would scan the crowd every so often looking for her date... No, not date, the woman she was meeting tonight. It just so happened this woman was probably the most breathtaking woman she had ever seen in her life. But she couldn't allow her walls to crumble just because said woman was beautiful... And had a smile to die for.

"No, no Arizona." She mentally chastised herself. She took a deep breath and lifted her glass of white wine to her lips, taking a generous sip. "You have the rules for a reason, you'll just have to lay it all out for her tonight, and she'll either be ok with it or she won't." She thought setting the glass down.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late." That familiar voice came in to Arizona's ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the heat of Callie's breath washed over her ear. "Jeez, this place is crowded." She laughed running her hand along the small of Arizona's back.

"Callie." Arizona smiled. "Wow you look...wow." Arizona said looking her up and down, feeling slightly dizzy at the sight. Not that Callie didn't always look good, but something was different tonight. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was the atmosphere, but Arizona thought she might just lose balance from the sheer sight of someone.

"Same." Callie smirked arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Her eyes very forwardly raked in the blondes form, as brown eyes traveled downward. "You look beautiful, Arizona."

Arizona's hair was pin straight, and her makeup was done subtly just to highlight her beautiful features. The purple dress she was wearing hugged her soft curves in the most delicious manner. The shoes she was wearing did everything to accent her ass and shapely, legs that were on full display, due to the short nature of her dress. Callie was in trouble.

"Let's um..." Callie started clearing her throat. "Let's go sit, I reserved a table." She said taking the lead allowing Arizona to watch the purposeful sway in her hips, which didn't go unnoticed, or unappreciated by the blonde.

"Thank god, because that bar was crowded." Arizona said fixated on the site in front of her.

"Hello ladies. What can I get for you?" A thin lanky brunette in a Japanese style dress asked as Arizona and Callie took their seats.

"I'll have a dirty martini please, extra olives, and Arizona will have..." Callie asked trailing off and waiting for the blonde to pick up.

"I'll have a glass of your house white wine." She smiled.

"Those will be right out." The waitress said leaving the two women alone.

"So, you come here often?" Arizona smirked, with a small laugh.

Callie threw her head back slightly at the blondes attempt to flirt, and let out a deep laugh. "I've been here a time or two." She smiled. "So how's school? You're almost finished right?"

"Last semester." Arizona said nodding her head. "I actually should have been done three years ago, but I ended up backpacking around Europe with my girlfriend at the time." Stupid Lauren, who's one of the reasons these rules are in place. Actually, probably the main reason. Arizona stopped to clear her head. She wasn't going to let her jumbled thoughts ruin tonight. Because she was going to lay it out, her truth, and hopefully Callie would be on board.

"Was it fun?" Callie asked, genuinely interested.

"Ladies." The waitress said setting down the drinks to their respective owners.

"Put it on this and keep it open. Thank you." Callie slickly pulled out her credit card and handed It over, never taking her eyes off of her new favorite sight, she had to say. Arizona was mesmerizing. She could get lost in those blue eyes forever if she wasn't careful.

Arizona nodded in thanks to the waitress before finishing her story. She couldn't tell Callie the truth. Not even Teddy knew the truth. She'd just tell Callie what she told everyone...

"Yes, it was fun. We had meant to only stay for a few months, but we both fell in love with it. We put in for some work visas, got approved, and ended up living in Spain for three years." Arizona smiled as she brought the cool white liquid to her mouth.

"Wow, that's impressive." Callie said eyes wide. "¿Por lo tanto, usted habla español, entonces?" (So, you speak Spanish then?) Callie asked perfectly, and sexily.

"Muy pocito." Arizona answered with a grin. "I worked in a very touristy area." She shrugged. "The shop owners hired me because they needed someone to speak English for their customers, and up until I came in, they had no one to do so. I only learned what I had to." She smiled. "But I love the language."

"I speak fluently." Callie said, taking a sip of the cloudy liquid from her glass. "My parents insisted. I actually didn't even learn to speak English until I started pre-k." Callie shrugged. "But wow, what a story. I sometimes wish I would have done something like that. I went straight from high school, to college, to business. I never took a breather, I just worked..." She sighed as she played with the bottom of the martini glass.

"I'm graduating a lot later in life then I would have liked to." Arizona shrugged looking into those brown eyes she swore could read her soul. "But I'm glad I did what I did. I have the rest of my life to work. And Spain was.. It was magical." Arizona smiled, pushing the images of Lauren out of her head, if she took Lauren out of the memories all together it really was an amazing place to be. She got slightly lost in remembering the white sand beaches, and the laid back atmosphere. It was completely different then the in your face, hustle and bustle of New York City.

"I can imagine. I traveled in the summers during high school, with my family, when time would allow." Callie sighed. "But even then there wasn't much time. My parents were very busy people. They still are. Still, traveling was something..." She started "no, it is something I enjoy doing." She corrected herself.

"My dad is a Marine. He's retired now, so I know about travel. Guess that's where I get my willingness to explore from." Arizona giggled.

"That was a beautiful sound." Callie thought with a sigh. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the blue eyes across from her. She couldn't help but wonder what secrets were hiding in the blue depths. There was something intriguing about Miss Arizona Robbins, and hopefully she would find out what it was.

"What?" Arizona asked, snapping Callie out of her thoughts.

"What, what?" Callie asked sheepishly.

"You were staring." Arizona laughed, although she has actually been staring too. She just didn't get caught.

"I'm sorry." Callie said as a slight blush worked its way up Carmel skin. "I just... You're quite amazing you know that?" She smiled.

"I am?" Arizona asked feeling her heart skip a beat. It had been a while since anyone called her amazing, and the way Callie said it was just... She said it like she really believed that.

"Mmhmm" Callie said taking a sip of her drink. "You really are. Look how much you've done in your short life." She smiled.

"Please. This coming from you." Arizona scoffed rolling her eyes. "Look how much you've accomplished. It's insane. I mean you're brilliant there's no doubt about it, but wow. It's just... You saying that. Thank you." Arizona sighed out.

"I mean it. Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different." Callie winked.

Then suddenly the room felt like it was closing in on Arizona. She was breaking rule number one. No dating. She could already feel herself getting emotionally attached to Callie, and that just wasn't ok. Not now, probably not ever. Because Arizona had nothing of herself left to give.

Lauren ruined her. She literally took everything Arizona had left to give after her previous relationships. Even those other three had chipped a little piece of who she was off. But, Lauren was the final nail in the coffin. She was the one who made Arizona stop believing in love, she made her stop believing in a lot of things.

"Callie... I... I need to tell you, I don't do this." Arizona sighed shaking her head. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she just be a regular person and date the woman in front of her, because Callie was clearly amazing. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She hated that she was this way, but she had to be. She had to keep herself protected.

Callie furrowed her brows as she regarded the blonde across from her. "Do what?" She questioned, clearly confused.

"Date. I don't date." Arizona admitted in one quick breath. She had to stop this before it started, and Callie was an amazing woman, it wasn't fair to string her along.

"Oh." Callie said feeling her heart sinking into her stomach. She knew Arizona was too good to be true. This is why she hated dating.

"Look, it's not you. I just, I don't date. You're great Callie. Really you're amazing and I like spending time with you but... I don't..." Arizona defended, in a slight ramble.

"Date. I get it." Callie said nodding her head before she downed the rest of her drink.

"I... I'd like to be friends, or something..." Arizona said feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Because she would like to be friends, but even more than that she wanted to be friends with benefits.

It had been a while since she had been with a woman, she needed her itch to be scratched, and she couldn't even begin to think of any other woman doing that for her but Callie. But, how did she approach this subject? How did she say she wanted friendship and sex from the hot Latina?

All the others were women she met in class, or someone she met out at the bar that night. They never went on any dates, and it was pretty easy to make it clear what she wanted right from the beginning.

Callie was different, because Arizona had never met someone so amazingly beautiful and smart. She was already thinking things she hadn't thought about in over a year. She saw dates with this woman, but it just couldn't happen. She had to remain strong.

"It's ok Arizona." Callie laughed a humorless laugh. "I read the signs wrong, I get it." She said rolling her eyes. How could she misjudge the situation so badly?

"No!" Arizona snapped almost too loudly. She even startled herself with the amount of desperation she heard in her voice. "You didn't read the signs wrong, Callie." Arizona admitted as the let he hand rest on an olive forearm.

And there it was, that spark, that crazy electric current that seemed to shoot through her body any time she touched the Latina. She tried to deny it, she tried to fight it, she had even tried to ignore it, but this.. This right here was living proof. What was that? She had never felt that way before. It was a rush, and it was also very, very scary.

"I made you feel like you had to come on this date. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Callie said feeling her heart sink into her stomach. "I had fun tonight. You are beautiful, and you really are amazing Arizona. I meant that." She said waving the waitress over.

"Wait!" Arizona jumped. She never reacted this way, in fact she was the one who usually left when anything started to resemble a date. And now she found herself not letting Callie leave. Why did she always mess things up?

"Arizona really, don't feel bad." Callie laughed. "We can stay friends sure. That's fine." Callie nodded. Even though she wasn't sure she only wanted to stay friends, because she wanted more, but clearly Arizona didn't.

She wanted date nights and sleep overs. She wanted walks down Broadway, after they saw a musical together. She wanted morning strolls through Central Park. But she'd settle for friends, although she wasn't sure how long that could last.

"Callie... I... I..." Arizona stammered.

"Yes miss?" The waitress asked instantly showing up to the table.

"Please close up the tab. Add both drinks on that card though." Callie smiled at the confused waitress.

"Sure thing Ms. Torres. I'll be right back with that." She said scurrying off.

"I didn't want to call it a night. This isn't what I meant to happen." Arizona frustratedly sighed.

"Well you said friends right?" Callie forced a smile.

"Yeah." Arizona said as that sinking feeling made its presence loud and clear. At least it wasn't goodbye, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted either. And she wasn't a shy person, no she was confident and sexy. Arizona could have any woman she wanted, and she wanted Callie so she was going to take a risk.

"There you go Ms. Torres. Have a nice night." The server nodded before once again running off.

"Calliope..." Arizona said noticing the name on the credit card. It wasn't that she meant to look, it just kind of happened. She was nervous, and she was looking for words to form, and then the black Amex credit card was placed in front of her.

"What?" Callie asked surprised, her wide brown eyes shooting up to blue.

"Your name... It's Calliope." Arizona smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Ugh... Curse my parents." Callie groaned grabbing the credit card and shoving it in her purse.

"Why do you say that? It's a beautiful name. It fits the woman who it belongs to." Arizona tilted her head to one side as she waited for her answer.

"Grow up with that name." Callie sighed flatly.

"I grew up with the name Arizona." She quickly added.

"Fair point, well made." Callie smirked despite herself.

"Is that like the greek muse?" Arizona asked thinking about it.

"Yes... My parents were and still are Greek mythology nerds." Callie answered. "My sister is named Aria. I think I got the short end of the stick."

"Well I like it. I think you should use it. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Just like the original Calliope was." Arizona said honestly.

"You can't say things like that, and then not want to date me. It's just not fair." Callie tried to tease, but realized too late, she wasn't teasing she was serious.

"I like you, and I do think you're beautiful, and I have another proposition for you." Arizona said downing the rest of her wine and feeling brave.

"Ok?" Callie asked confused, but intrigued.

"I don't date. I know, I've said this, but it doesn't mean I don't do other things... You're a beautiful woman, and I think we could have fun together." Arizona said boldly.

"Uh- huh?" She was still clearly confused as to where Arizona was going with this.

"Maybe we can just hook up, you know? I mean like a friends with benefits type thing. What do you say?" Arizona asked with her charming dimpled smile. That was brash, even for her. And still that was only step one in her less than ordinary world, because she still had another secret up her sleeve.

It wasn't like she was into anything completely kinky. It started after Lauren cheated on her, broke her heart, and her spirit. She left Arizona a hollow shell. Arizona did what she had to. And she needed to be in control at all times... Her little secret helped her maintain control in all facets of life.

Still she would introduce that part slowly. Never right away. But she liked tying her partners up, and having her way with them. She liked having that control over them. Being able to control their pleasure, or their pain. Most people don't even realize there's a small line between pain and pleasure. Especially if it's done right. She wanted to show Callie, the pleasure of it all.

She could imagine Her in that position. Arms bound above her head, while she kissed and sucked at that amazing olive skin, which she could only imagine tasted like heaven. Maybe run a crop down...

"I say, you're very ballsy." Callie answered, wide eyed, bringing Arizona out of her thoughts. But her lips were slowly tugging into a smile. "Friends with benefits." She thought out loud... She'd done this before, twice. Once ended terribly, and the other she was still friends with to this day. In fact they got coffee together last weekend.

"If you don't want to say yes tonight, I understand. I kind of dropped a bomb on you..." Arizona started to talk.

"I think..." Callie interrupted Arizona. "I think we can do that." Callie smirked, a very sexy smirk. Because she wanted to be friends with Arizona if she couldn't date her. And now this added sex into the mix. Sex she most desperately needed because she was in the biggest dry spell of her life. And Arizona was as cute as she was sexy. A rare, and dangerous combination. Callie wanted her...

She could remain friends with Arizona. She could ignore that warm feeling she got whenever the blonde walked in a room. She could disregard the electric current that shot through her body anytime they touched. She could do this, and she would. Friends with benefits...

"So, your place or mine?" Arizona said, reaching out her hand for Callie to hold.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: so this got posted a day early because I have to go out of town tomorrow. And have meetings all day (next post will be Thursday)

Again, the support has been overwhelming in such a good way! Thank you all so much!

To my beta ineedyourgrace as always thank you for your patience! My grammar is horrible and she makes it bearable for all of you!

Hang on kids, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

The slow ride up to the 88th floor was excruciatingly long. Especially because it was only Arizona and Callie in the elevator since ground level. There was an energy building in the small space in which they were caught together . A mixture of nerves, excitement, overwhelming desire, and unadulterated lust was mixing into some kind of intoxicating brew. They could both feel it. Hell, a dead person could feel it.

"Before we do anything, I think we should talk." Callie breathed out. Her knees were already starting to shake, and she could hear the slight quake in her voice as the words came out.

What the hell was going on? She had never reacted this way before. Something about Arizona both thrilled her and scared her. Probably because she knew getting into this type of relationship, or friendship, or whatever this was, could lead to her potential heartbreak. But she couldn't think about that, not now. Not when Arizona was so very close to her. She could smell her. The mixture of the soft flowery perfume she was wearing, mixed with something that was purely Arizona, was enough to make Callie dizzy.

"Yes, talking is good," Arizona said walking over to Callie. They were only at floor 32, this was going to be a long ride up. They could talk, they could talk all the Latina wanted, but right now Arizona needed to taste her. "Talking is very good." She agreed as she pressed her lips to Callie's plump ones.

Shit. Those full lips felt so amazing against hers. They tasted of vodka and a hint of something purely Callie. She needed more, she wanted more. Arizona clamped down on a plump bottom lip with her teeth before gently tugging. A whimper left Callie's mouth in a rush, and this only served to push Arizona on.

Later, they could talk later.

Arizona ran her tongue over the slight indents she had left on Callie's lip, gently soothing the burn and quietly asking for permission to enter her heated mouth. Callie eagerly granted access, because Arizona was stirring things deep inside her that a kiss had never done before. She could feel every touch sending a shock straight to her core.

A pink tongue darted past wine painted lips, and began a languid intimate dance against Callie's. Arizona clearly had the upper hand here, and Callie couldn't even fight it because she was under some kind of spell. Ivory hands grabbed tan ones, and held them against the elevator next to Callie's head. Arizona pressed her slight form into the curvy one she had pinned, and depended the kiss. Calliope Torres may just be her kryptonite.

More, she needed more. Pink lips traveled Across Callie's jaw, a soft tongue peeking out every so often, until she moved even further down to that long tan neck. God, her skin tasted good. And she loved the way Callie's pulse was beating quickly under her mouth. Shit. She was in so much trouble.

Finally, the doors opened to the large penthouse apartment. "We're here..." Callie,said using everything she had to breathe out those words. She wanted to talk, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. Not after Arizona's mouth had been all over her face and neck. Not when Arizona found that spot just below her ear, and nipped on it. Because that drove her absolutely crazy, and Arizona had found it quickly. Like she _knew_ where to go. Like she _knew_ what would make Callie lose complete control.

"Wow, This place is..." Arizona said wide eyed, and slightly in a haze, as her eyes took in the large space of the room. "That view." She said making her way across the living room and to the window. The living quarters were huge, and Arizona couldn't get over it. Any of it.

"It's pretty nice." Callie smiled, as she watched her the blonde gaze down at the sparkling city below them. "That's why I bought this place. It's a little big for just me. But everything else I looked at didn't offer this view." She shrugged. "Besides, Mark and Lexie stay here during the week. It's only ever really just me on the weekends."

"Mark lives here?" Arizona asked surprised. Not that it bothered her, that the attractive bodyguard lived there. Nope, not at all, because Arizona Robbins doesn't date. And she definitely doesn't do relationships.

"Only during the week." Callie clarified, as she sauntered over to the window. And that was mostly because he drove her to and from work. New York City traffic was ridiculous, and she hated driving in it. He'd occasionally work on the weekend if she needed him. But, that was rare, and even then he didn't sleep there. "He drives me to work." She said suddenly next to Arizona. Her hot breath washed over ivory skin, and sent a shiver right to Arizona's core.

She couldn't relinquish control, not now, not ever. Callie could very well make her drop her guard, and give it up. Arizona already knew in the short time she was with the woman, she had the power to take control of her. Because never in her life had she wanted someone this bad. Never in her life has she felt an instant connection with an other human being. Never in her life was she so frightened, and so completely in awe at the same time, of another person.

Arizona grabbed Callie by her shoulders and pressed her up against the cool surface of the window. A surprised gasp left plump red lips as Arizona held her there in place. Pink lips were seeking out any skin they could find.

"Arizona... Wait..."

"What?"

"We need to talk... Let's talk, because I'm so, so ready for you... God -I. I need to stop you now." Callie said slumping against the window...

Arizona took a step back, and they both took a steadying breath to compose themselves. If Callie didn't stop her then, she wasn't going to. Those lips and hands felt too good against her body. Callie motioned to the seating area after she gathered her thoughts, and they both walked over and sat.

"I just need to know exactly what you want from this..." Callie said after a few moments of complete silence. "I mean.. I don't just, do this. I don't just sleep around Arizona, I'm not that girl." Callie said shaking her head.

Silence.

"Shit, okay that's... I'm not calling you that kind of girl either Arizona. But you're saying all these things, and, I just I don't know what you want here. I don't think you're that kind of girl either. I just want to clarify." Callie sighed, she was rambling. She only did this when she was nervous...

"Relax," Arizona giggled, despite herself. "I understand what you're saying." She nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out while smoothing her plum purple dress against her thighs, "what do you want to know?"

"Well... What's expected here? I mean, if this is just a... Fuck buddy type thing..." Callie trailed off looking for words. "Am I not allowed to date?"

"No." Arizona answered smoothly. Because those were her rules. She was _not_ a home wrecker. She didn't do people who had potential of a future.

"Ok... So..." God this was frustrating. "Do you date then? I don't..."

"When I'm with a woman, I'm with her, and her only," Arizona cut in. "It's a consensual thing, and I don't mess around." She sighed. "And I already told you, I don't date."

"So, it'll be me, and you, and we can have sex? But neither of us will date other people, or each other?" Callie asked still trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"You have to understand, I'm just trying to figure out what I'm getting myself into here." Callie breathed out.

"I understand, and that's why we're talking. I want this to work. I really want this to work, but you have to understand I'm not all hearts and flowers. If you're looking for romance, this isn't the place." Because Arizona didn't do romance, even if she felt that urge with Callie... She could see buying her flowers just because. She could see sprinkling rose petals that lead to her room... She used to do romance, but those days were behind her.

"Ok. This is all just... I'm a little..."

"I get it, I do. This arrangement isn't for everyone. If you don't want to do this... Look, I'm not going to hold it against you..." Dear lord, please let her want to do this, because she wanted those thighs around her head.

"I'm just trying to process." Callie sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"My proposal is this," Arizona said wanting to get to the point, she was throbbing. She wanted to touch, and be touched, and she needed it soon... Because she was going crazy... "Yes, we will essentially be... Fuck buddies," She cringed; that just made it sound dirty. "But while we are together, there's no one else involved," she shook her head. "I'm not a romance kind of girl, but I'm not a home wrecker either. That's just the way it is." Arizona shrugged. "And if you find someone in the process... Someone who can give you things I can't, we'll end it. But I like sex, and I think sex with you could be really amazing."

"So... Exclusive friends with benefits." Callie clarified.

"Yeah... Something like that."

"Ok..."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, that's all I can say right now... This is all very new to me." Callie said pressing up on her thighs before she walked back towards the window. She could think when she looked at the glittering beauty below her... She could clear her head.

"Sit down, right there." Arizona said moving Callie away from the window, and pushing her to sit down on the arm of her big over sized white love seat. "I just want to see something." She said walking around, and crawling behind Callie. She propped herself on her knees, and leaned forward towards the Latinas form.

"You're very tense." Arizona breathed into Callie's ear. Her fingers worked at tense shoulder muscles, and she made sure to press her breasts only slightly against Callie's back, as she leaned in to whisper. "You need to relax."

"I... There was a tense meeting today, and all of this is just..." Callie sighed out. she was dizzy from Arizona's touch, and was losing track of her thoughts.

"See, that's the problem. You think too much, then you go to these meetings all day, and get so tense and do nothing about it." Arizona smiled, pressing her lips against Callie's neck. "But I can help you with that." She pulled back, before placing another kiss on Callie's shoulder. "I can help you unwind, and release all that tension, if you can come to terms with this little arrangement." She smiled. "Sit on your hands." Soft pink lips said into a tan ear.

"W-what?" Callie asked. She was so lost in what those hands were doing, and that mouth was saying.

"Sit. On. Your. Hands." Arizona enunciated, still letting her fingers work magic at those tense shoulders. "Let's just try this... For a night, I can make you feel so incredibly relaxed." She smiled. "If you don't like it we'll stop."

Arizona needed Callie completely at her mercy, at least for now. Making her sit on her hands was a sure fire way of having complete control, it would help restrain the brunette, if she got any urges to use her hands. She could use them of course. And Arizona wanted her to use them, just not now. Not now, when she needed to let her know who had the upper hand here.

Callie wiggled her hips and promptly slid her hands under her butt. Her slightly bony knuckles dug into her firm backside as the palms of her hand rested against the smooth surface of her soft couch.

"I want this. I want you." Arizona said walking around to stand in front of her. "I'm trying to be upfront here, because I don't want to lead you on." She said while reaching to the side of her dress and sliding down her zipper. "But I have rules. I have very strict rules, and I need to know that you're ok with them." Please be ok with them. Because Calliope Torres was sex on legs. And, she wanted as much of her as she could get.

"I want you too..." Callie breathed out. Especially now when she was sliding down that dress and kicking off those shoes.

"I don't date... That's rule one." Arizona said as she worked the shoulder straps off of her body.

Ok. So Arizona didn't do dates, Callie could live with that. She hated dating, what did she have to lose?

"If you want to start dating other people. I understand." Arizona smirked. She didn't have to like the idea of Callie dating, and for reasons she didn't want to explore, she really didn't like the idea ... "Once you decide you want to date someone, I'm out.." She said, as she worked that plum dress down her tight toned body. And God, the day Callie decided to date, it might kill her a little, but she knew what she was getting herself into here.

Shit... How could Callie focus when an almost naked Arizona was standing in front of her. Her breasts were encased in a black lace bra that pushed them up ever so deliciously. And her tight, toned stomach was... Well, there were no words.

"I don't do romance. I know, I've said this..." She trailed off as she began to work off her stockings. Her _freaking_ stockings. "But I don't... I have sex. And I'm really really good at it." Arizona smirked.

Callie nodded. Ok, she could do without romance... Especially when Arizona looked like that.

"No talk about our sex life." Arizona said kicking one silk garment aside, then the other. "Not with anyone." She said taking a step closer to Callie, while un-latching her bra. "There are things... I just don't like it talked about. If you can't deal with that, if you can't keep this private, then we don't need to be doing it." Arizona said firmly, as she slid that amazing piece of fabric down her ivory arms.

She didn't need her dirty secrets aired. They were secrets for a reason, that was part of the fun. Maybe she should elaborate a little more on why, maybe she should let Callie know her sexy, some might call it dirty, little secret. But, right now, it was too soon. They could have that discussion later.

"No talk about our sex life, got it." Callie eagerly agreed because Arizona's full breasts were on display, and it was taking everything out of her not to lunge at that beautiful, slight from in front of her. Especially when those delicious looking pink nipples were just begging for her to taste them.

"If things get too serious... I'm out." Arizona said, her hands fisting, as she tucked them against her hips. "This is meant to be fun, and help relieve stress for both of us. You can't get attached to me." She stated as she slid down her tiny black lace thong, the only thing left covering her beautiful body.

How could Callie not agree? Arizona was stark naked in front of her. She was the epitome of beauty. She wanted her. She wanted her now.

"Ok, got it... Can I touch you now?" Callie breathed out. She could feel her center throbbing. She could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs, and she wasn't even being touched. She wasn't even doing any touching. Still, she was on fire.

Arizona giggled, that delightful giggle. How could someone so unbelievably sexy, be completely adorable at the same time? Callie was in way over her head here. "No." She shook her head, because she was in control, and she was going to do whatever it took to make Callie agree to this.

She gave Callie a slight nudge making her fall on her back, to the couch cushions below her. "Put your hands against that arm rest." Arizona demanded, pointing across the couch.

"Seriously? Arizona... I want to touch you!" Callie cried. She was whining, but who could blame her? That body was...

"Do as I say." Arizona demanded, there was no way she was relinquishing control, even if she wasn't in her own territory. "You get to the be the boss in your businesses, with your employees... You even get to be your boss to the people that work here... But with me, you don't get to do that. Put your lower back here, and throw your legs over the arm." Arizona said patting the area Callie was just sitting on. "and don't let go of that other arm rest." She glared

"What- Ariz.."

"Do it, and don't let go." She said in a stern voice.

Callie did as she was told. She stretched her body completely out on her love seat. She pressed her hands flatly against the armrest behind her, and slid her butt down until it was on top of the arm rest before throwing her legs over, leaving her back slightly arched up off the cushions. Well this was uncomfortable.

Damn, this woman had beautiful legs. Long, lean, soft... "I don't work for you." Arizona smirked, as she ran her hands up beautiful soft olive skin. "I'm the boss here." She husked out as she started to slowly push up that short black dress that Callie was wearing. "Now lift your hips."

Callie used her heeled feet to press against her couch and lift herself up. She couldn't talk. She couldn't say anything. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought she might pass out. All the things Arizona was saying, the way her fingers felt against her skin. It was almost too much. Maybe this was exactly what she was looking for, ok maybe not exactly. Because she did want to date Arizona. But, she would take what she could get, and already Arizona was amazing.

"Good girl." Arizona smiled as she slid down Callie's lacy black boy cut panties. God those panties were amazing- Arizona thought, reveling in the way, Callie's ass hung out just below the fabric.

She wanted to see that curvy body, she was craving the sight, but her want to taste the woman below her, was so much more. She had to taste her, she had to taste her now. She had already tasted her lips, and her skin, and damn, did that taste good. She could only manage what the rest of her tasted like, and her delicious scent was already permeating her nose.

Callie's center was already glistening with arousal, and Arizona subconsciously licked her lips at the site. How was this woman so wet already? She, herself was soaking, and the sight of Callie only made her more aroused. She was dripping, and she knew it.

Arizona dragged Callie's panties down, and stopped at her ankles letting them rest there. Ok, so she couldn't bind her tonight, but this would work, and holy shit she was beautiful...

"Arizona..." Callie breathed out, her chest was rising and falling in rapid succession, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly...

"You're beautiful, Calliope Torres." The blonde smiled. She kissed her way up a tanned leg, and then bit down on a toned thigh, making sure to leave her mark there.

"Ah!" Callie gasped out, chest heaving. She wanted to touch Arizona, bad. But she dutifully kept her hands pressed up against the arm rest. She was never fond of her full name, but hearing it from Arizona was a whole different story. Hopefully, she'd be screaming it later.

Arizona's lips moved up to Callie's, slick folds. The Latina's position left her very exposed, and damn was that a sexy sight. Unable to resist temptation, and no longer in the mood to tease, Arizona leaned forward, before wrapping her hands around toned thighs. Callie's already erratic breath, hitched in anticipation as Arizona's mouth inched closer and closer to where Callie wanted... Needed her to be.

"I want you to lay completely still. You think you can do that for me?" Arizona smiled, looking up at Callie's now. nearly black eyes. "If you move, I'll stop." She added firmly.

Callie nodded, she couldn't form words. Her abs were already sore from the position Arizona had her in, but she was sure... No, she was positive that she has never been more turned on in her life. If Arizona doesn't want her to move, she's not going to move an inch, because she needs that mouth on her now, before she goes insane.

With the head bob of confirmation, Arizona kept her eyes locked with Callie's, but smiled. She leaned completely in, sticking her tongue out, and flattening it, licking from the bottom to the top of Callie's slick, folds in one slow languid motion.

Both women moaned in tandem, adding to the mixture of panted breaths to fill the quiet in the room; Callie from pure unadulterated pleasure, and Arizona at the taste of the beautiful woman below her.

Fuck, Callie tasted good. She was positive this was her new favorite treat. The rare combination of spicy and sweet, did everything to push her into a quicker motion.

"God, Callie..." Arizona said in awe as she pulled her head slightly away "I-I..." She wanted to say Callie was the best thing she'd ever tasted, food included. But, the words died on her lips because she needed more, she needed all she could get.

Making her tongue into a point Arizona ran it up and around Callie's hardened bundle of nerves before sucking her gently into her mouth. Callie let out a deep, passionate moan, before the blonde slid back down and plunged as deep inside of the woman as she could.

"Oh, my god... Fuck... Arizona..." Callie breathed out like a prayer. And she desperately wanted to put a hand on that blonde head, because holy shit if this wasn't the most amazing thing she's ever felt. And the way Arizona was moaning into her with every thrust of the tongue, only added to the already amazing sensations she was feeling.

But she didn't move: Arizona told her not to move, and she wasn't going to, no matter how loud her abs were screaming at her, no matter how badly she wanted to touch the woman doing those wonderful things to her. No matter how completely and utterly amazing this felt. The mixture of pain from her abs and pleasure from the oh so amazing things that skillful pink tongue was doing to her, was intense. It was wonderful, Callie had never been so completely turned on.

Callie's walls were already starting to clench around Arizona's tongue. She could feel them tightening with every thrust, and Callie's moans were probably the best thing Arizona had ever heard. God this woman was sexy. She needed to see her, she needed to see all over her.

"Get up." Arizona said pulling back. Her voice, was an octave below normal. She was positive she had never been more turned on in her life, than she was at this exact moment.

Blurred brown eyes snapped open and locked with blue, before confusion set it. "Arizona- I need..."

"I know what you need." Arizona husked out, pressing down on Callie's abdomen making her butt rest on the cushions below her. "I want to see you." She slid off Callie's panties the rest of the way, before walking to the side of the couch, holding out a hand for the brunette to take.

Callie's shaky hand rested in Arizona's, as the blonde helped her stand, giving her a kiss as they came face to face. The kiss was hard, and wonton. Arizona's teeth crashed into Callie's, and her tongue immediately demanded entrance which was eagerly granted.

Callie moaned at the taste of herself, before Arizona quickly pulled away. If she didn't pull away now she'd get lost in this moment, and Callie still had too many clothes on. The blonde lightly pushed at a tan shoulder, before sitting down on the couch where Callie was just laying.

She propped her legs up on either side of Callie, effectively trapping her between the coffee table and herself. Callie's eyes raked down that amazingly toned and tight body stopping right on Arizona's sex which was glistening from arousal. God she wanted to taste her.

"Take it off." Arizona smirked. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, and the primal way Callie just looked at her, only served to turn her on even more. God this was amazing.

Callie nodded, as she turned around to face away from the blonde. She kneeled down in front of her and pulled her hair to the left side before asking, "can you help me with my zipper?" In a husky dry voice. Her throat went completely dry at the sight of Arizona, and there was nothing she could do to help that.

Arizona eagerly sat forward to help in anyway she could. Her fingers danced down the zipper, and her hands skimmed soft flesh on the way down. Callie was amazingly soft, and smooth, and just damn beautiful.

"Thank you." Callie husked out, and in a move too quick for Arizona to see coming, she spun around. She grabbed those ivory thighs and held them apart before pressing up on her knees, and leaning in to taste that beautiful glistening core. Her tongue peeked out of red lips and slowly ran from the bottom of her sex to the top of Arizona's pulsating bundle of nerves.

"Oh, fuck." She breathed out, reaching out a hand to hold on to that head of dark hair. She wasn't expecting that move, not at all, but it happened and that tongue felt way too good against her to stop anything. She could temporarily let her guard down. Just for a while.

Callie pulled Arizona down, so her butt was resting just on the edge of the cushions. Her tongue darted out and set a quick motion against Arizona's sex as soon as she had her where she wanted her. God this woman tasted amazing. She was delicious, and Callie thought she'd never get enough.

She worked her tongue into a point, before sliding inside Arizona's heated walls. She pulled out, and slid up flattening her tongue against her pulsating bundle of nerves. Arizona's hand tightened almost painfully in her hair. But, this only made her want to work harder and faster against her. She slid back down diving as deep as she could, drinking up everything the blonde had to offer, because damn that was amazing...

"Cal-liope." Arizona managed to strangle out. That tongue felt amazing. The brunette knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well. "Fuck..." She groaned out when those beautiful plump lips moved up, sucking on her distended clit. If she kept doing that she wasn't sure how long she would last.

"Up, I want to see you." Arizona found enough strength to say. She could easily get lost in those amazing sensations, and then she would lose complete control of this whole situation. That couldn't happen.

Callie reluctantly pulled back, and had to bite back her groan of frustration. She could have stayed there all night if Arizona let her. The sounds the blonde was making alone, she thought could make her come.

Well, that was new.

Callie worked the dress down her arms and let it slide down her body as she stood up. It pooled around her legs, and fell completely down as she came to her full height in front of Arizona.

The blonde gulped loudly because the site in front of her was heaven. Callie's full breasts were encased in a red and black lace bra. She was practically spilling over the top. Her olive skin was soft and, she had the most amazing curves Arizona had ever seen. Callie Torres was a goddess. "Off... take the bra off." She husked out. Never had her throat gone dry, and her mouth simultaneously watered at the site of a woman, but it did now.

Her eyes watched as Callie reached behind her un-latching that beautiful piece of fabric. Her eyes trailed lower taking in that curvy form as she began to work her own hand between her thighs. Her eyes settled on Callie's still glistening sex, which had now run down her thighs, and it was probably the hottest site Arizona had ever seen. Her fingers rubbed slowly against her clit, before dipping down and sliding in. First with one finger then with two. Callie slowly slid her bra off letting it unceremoniously fall to the floor somewhere, anywhere, who cared where.

Brown eyes trailed down an ivory body and settled on the motion of Arizona's hand. "Holy fuck." Callie breathed out unconsciously taking a step forward.

"You're so fucking hot Callie. I- I can't help it." And she meant that. Callie was the hottest thing she had ever seen, especially standing completely naked. Her heavy mounds were on display, and her nipples were perched out in the most delicious manner. "Come here." Arizona demanded as she stopped moving that hand. "Straddle my hips."

Callie only to eagerly complied because she need to come, she needed Arizona to make her come because her body was on fire. She walked the few steps over before placing one knee then the other over Arizona's thighs. Her naked breasts settled right in front of Arizona's face, and the blonde let out an appreciative moan at the site. Callie's breasts may just be her new favorite thing.

"God." She husked out before taking first the right, then the left breast in her hands. She gave them each a gentle squeeze before she wrapped her lips around a pert brown nipple sucking on it, then pulling back with a pop.

Callie groaned and threw her head back, as Arizona continued to suck on her erect and sensitive nipples. Switching her head from one side to the other. "That- you're so good at that, fuck..." Callie breathed out, her hands gripping the back of the couch as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Lift your hips." Arizona said pulling away just long enough to say that.

Callie complied eagerly, and quickly Arizona's dexterous, and talented fingers slid down her body, and into her sex. Wasting no time, needing to make the beautiful woman above her come undone she slid two fingers in.

A loud and primal moan left, those plump red lips, when she realized the fingers that were just inside Arizona were know inside her. It took every thing she had to fight off her orgasm, because that was enough to send her over. But, she wanted more, because shit this felt good.

Arizona's hand picked up a quick and pulsating rhythm. "You. Feel. Amazing." Callie breathed out, as her hips started grinding down on those talented fingers. Cuz God she did, and Arizona's palm, was rubbing so perfectly against her bundle of nerves. "Fuck." Ripped out from the back of her throat, as Arizona thrusted deeper. Her head flew back and pink lips sucked on her long soft neck. Nipping and biting at a collar bone, uncaring if she left a mark.

"I'm so- so close." Callie breathed, lost in complete bliss...

"Come for me, Calliope. Open your eyes I want to see you." Arizona sighed. Where did that come from? That was never a request she made, but for some reason with this woman she needed to see her.

Callie forced open her eyes, and locked them with those impossibly dark blue eyes that she could get lost in forever. Her hands gripped at the couch behind Arizona's head hard. So hard her knuckles were turning white. Arizona curled her fingers, finding that perfect spot, thrusting quicker as Callie rocked against her.

Brown eyes started to water with the amazing sensations, she couldn't help it. Everything just felt _too_ good. One final thrust in and Callie was sent over. "Arizonaaaaa!" She shouted, as her eyes clouded over. But she forced them to stay open. Her body tightened and quaked, shaking with ferocity against the slim body below her. White fireworks burst from behind her eyes, and her walls clenched Arizona's fingers in the most amazing way, pulling the blonde impossibly deeper. That was the most amazing orgasm she had ever had. _No one_ had ever made her come so hard in her life.

"Holy shit." She panted falling forward. Her head rested on her hand against the back of the couch, as she struggled to find her breath, and her limbs. Her whole body felt like jello.

"Yeah." Arizona breathed out, leaning forward to kiss her clavicle, and shoulder, her chest, her neck, anything she could find, as the beautiful body continued to quake slightly above her.

She carefully slid her fingers out, causing Callie to whimper at the loss. "I just need a minute." Callie said pushing back up off the seat her body was matted with a slight sheen of sweat, and she was positive, in this moment, she had never felt more satisfied in her entire sexual life.

"I have all night." Arizona promised, and she planned to keep that promise because making this woman come undone because of her was the most amazing sight in the world.

Callie smiled a lazy smile before leaning in and kissing those soft pink lips to which she was already becoming addicted. One night, and she already knew she'd want more, she'd need more.

In a move Callie didn't see coming, Arizona raised her sex covered fingers that had just been inside of Callie to her own pink bruised lips, and sucked them into her mouth. "Mmmmm we taste good together." Arizona moaned licking her fingers clean.

"Oh my god." Callie groaned at the sight. That was enough to spur her into action. In a move she didn't know she was capable of, she flipped Arizona on the small couch, before crawling between her legs. She thrust her hips against the blonde, letting their cores slide against each other eliciting an uninhibited moan from each woman.

Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip, before plunging her tongue inside. She didn't wait for permission this time because she needed to make Arizona come undone if she could make her feel half as good as she felt, then she did something right.

Arizona was right, they tasted amazing together. With that thought in mind, Callie slid her hand down the soft pale skin of the woman below her. Her hands came into contact with wet heat, and for a second Callie thought she could be burned in the most delicious way.

Arizona gasped, as a skillful hand slid between them. Callie's finger ran down her slit, collecting moisture before rubbing against the blondes bundle of nerves in tight circles. "God. Yes." She sighed as her hand gripped onto a tan shoulder. "That feels good."

"You're so fucking hot Arizona." Callie breathed as she looked down at the blonde in wonder. How did this happen, when did she get this lucky? She slid her hand further, two fingers easily slid into wet heat, and Arizona let out a loud moan. God that was a great sound.

"Yes... Yes..." She nodded as Callie started to use her hips to back her thrusts, she wasn't sure how she was doing this,but she was. The couch was small, and she was slightly uncomfortable but she didn't care. Whatever it took to make this woman come undone, she'd do it.

She could feel her lover's walls starting to clench around her, and God that was amazing. She picked up her pace, sliding her fingers almost impossibly faster, as the palm of her hand hit Arizona in just the right place. She kept her hips moving, and soon both women were glistening in sweat. "Come for me, Arizona." Callie demanded as she curled her fingers upwards, fighting the burn in her wrist.

And that's all it took. "Fuck- I... Calliope!" Tumbled out of pink lips, as her body quaked below that amazing curvy form. Arizona was sure she had never come so hard, and it rolled through not once but twice. Callie never stopped her rhythm. She couldn't help it. Arizona was beautiful, and she couldn't stop.

Just as the first orgasm finished another rolled through, making Arizona tense again. She didn't scream, she couldn't make a noise; and she bit down on Callie's collar bone, hard. "Holy fuck." Callie breathed out. She was in awe. That was so hot, Arizona was so hot. And whatever Arizona was doing with her mouth felt so good.

She let the blondes body settle and relax, slowing down her movements, and letting Arizona come down from her high. "Did you just?"

"Yeah. Fuck that was amazing... I've never done that before." Arizona sighed. Cuz she hadn't. And she never had an orgasm that amazing, let alone two.

Callie suddenly pulled her fingers out of the blonde, causing her to moan slightly at the loss. "You're beautiful." She said with a smile, as she brought those sex coated fingers to her mouth, sucking them completely clean. "And yummy." She smirked

"Shit..." Arizona said still panting, and still turned on. How was that even possible?

"I don't know the rules about this." Callie nervously sighed out.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked tracing patterns up and down a soft smooth back.

"I mean... Are you going to leave?" Callie asked almost sadly.

"Oh no... No, no, no Calliope. We are going to do that again." She said kissing her shoulder. "And again." She said moving over to her collar bone. "And again." She smiled sucking on the bite mark she was certain would bruise. "So you think you can live with the rules?"

Callie didn't need to think, if she could do that as often as she wanted she was in. She was all in. "Yes."

"Good, now show me to your bedroom."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: happy Grey's day!

again, your support it amazing, thank you so much! Really, you have no idea how much all of the follows, and especially comments motivate me!

Thanks again to my beta ineedyourgrace who has the patience of a saint! (I really think she does)

And oh, you're welcome ;) lol!

Xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

"No... No, no, no, no, no!" Callie groaned as she swatted at her blaring alarm clock. "Ugh!" She said rolling to her back and looking up at the ceiling. It was Monday morning at eight am. Which meant another long week of work was ahead for her.

She stretched out feeling pleasantly sore. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up sore from sex, but she definitely didn't hate the feeling. Arizona was right. She was good at this. But it didn't keep Callie from wondering about the rules. Something would have had to happen for her to have something like that in place.

She seemed so sweet, and nice, and happy... Underneath that all was a story. One the blonde enigma was obviously doing very well of hiding.

Callie forced herself up and out of bed. Her legs had just stopped feeling like jello sometime right before she fell asleep last night, and her body had never been so contradictory to itself. She was both sore, and the most relaxed she had ever been. _Ever_.

Making her way, sleepily to the shower, she flicked on the faucet before throwing down her robe, which she vaguely remembered putting on between three, and four this morning after an other glorious round of sex.

What was meant to be a few rounds turned into so much more. It was a weekend full of complete and utter pleasure. She, and Arizona only stopped to eat, and sleep. They never left her apartment, not once. And the only breaks they took were when they couldn't go without food anymore, or they had worn each other out so they fell asleep. Even then, it wasn't more then a few hours at a time.

Callie smiled at the thought of the weekend. Arizona was so demanding, and bossy. Never had she ever had anyone so firm, yet so gentle with her. It was the perfect mix. It was an intoxicating mix, it was a _dangerous_ mix.

She was very aware of the rules Arizona set forth. No emotional attachment, no dating, only sex. But, they could be friends. Some of what the blonde said was just contradicting herself though.

Arizona had been so tender with her at times, so caring and concerned. She had been gentle, and gone slow. It just wasn't all adding up, but she wasn't going to question it too much. They were still friends, and they could still have sex, and wow they had great sex together.

Callie smiled as she washed her hair, letting her fingers massage into her dark locks. She thought of the blonde who had stumbled out of the apartment at six this morning muttering about how she was going to be late to class, and something about a professor Webber.

She finished her shower, and although she was tired from lack of sleep, she had never felt more alive in her life. Arizona was amazing, and already she felt better then she had over the last few weeks of stress. She was definitely not as tense, and her skin even had a slight glow to it.

Callie walked over to her massive walk in closet. It was so big royalty would envy it. The walls were lined with clothes. Everything from simple everyday jeans, and shirts, all the way up to seven thousand dollar ball gowns.

Her shoe rack was extensive, and large. Pushing a button she had a back shelf that would come forward only offering her up more options of what to wear. She leaned forward grabbing a simple pair of pointed black Jimmy Choo's, wincing slightly at the soreness her body felt.

She threw the shoes down on her big white, and fluffy bench before moving around looking for something presentable to wear. She had several marks on her body that she had to hide. One being a massive love bite on her collar bone. At first she was mad, but the more she thought about it she laughed. And the marks so far only brought back pleasant memories.

Reaching up she grabbed a black ruffled halter shirt that tied around the neck and covered just over the large bruise like mark Arizona had left behind, but she'd have to be careful she didn't move the wrong way in this. If she did the whole thing would be a waste.

She grabbed a high waisted, knee length grey pencil skirt to finish the look slightly aware that she also had marks on her legs. She was fairly certain those wouldn't be visible to anyone other than she or Arizona, but she was going to cover her bases.

She got ready quicker than usual. Her weekend activities left her unusually hungry, even this morning, and she could smell the breakfast that Lexie grey was cooking up for her. She let her hair dry naturally causing soft waves to form, and she only put on a hint of eyeliner and coated her lashes in mascara before walking toward her kitchen.

"Morning, Callie!" Lexie cheerfully said as she flipped her pancakes in the pan.

"Good morning, Lexie." She smiled. Wincing a bit, as she sat down on the long barstool, just behind her kitchen island.

"I have pancakes, and bacon for your breakfast. And I made your favorite soup and salad for lunch." Lexie smiled setting out some containers. "Will you be home for dinner?" She asked in preparation for what she'd have to do this evenings meal.

"I- I don't know." Callie thought. She couldn't remember if she had anything going this evening, and If she did she didn't remember it. Had Arizona literally fucked her brains out? She kinda felt that way. And then she giggled at the thought.

"What's funny?" Lexie smiled.

"I just. I can't remember. It's funny. I always know if I have evening plans." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. Well, there was that one time she forgot about her dinner date with her dad, but that was just a fluke.

"Ok, well just let me know." Lexie said as she busied herself back at the stove.

"These are amazing Lex!" Callie groaned as she took a big generous bite of her fluffy pancake.

"They sure do smell good." Mark said, his booming voice slightly echoing the room. "I'm ready when you are." He smiled at Callie, before taking his post by the elevator.

"So, how are things between you two?" Callie smirked looking between the brunette in her kitchen, and the man standing just to her left.

"Good," Lexie said, blushing a light shade of red.

"Good. I'm happy for you. But if you guys break up, I'm not losing either of you. I don't want to have to split my holidays." She joked pushing herself off the stool. "Those were amazing, thanks again. Have a good day." Callie said with a quick wave.

"Traffic isn't too bad. We should be there in just under a half hour." Mark said as they pulled out of the underground parking lot.

"Great," Callie said slightly dazed, as she looked out the window at the busy New York City streets. She just couldn't get her mind off of a certain blonde, no matter how hard she tried.

"You ok back there? How was your date with blondie?" He asked with a smirk.

"She doesn't date it turns out." Callie said playing with her hands on her lap. "But we are going to remain friends." Callie shrugged. Well, they were also going to be fuck buddies, but it's not like she could tell Mark that, because Arizona didn't want her talking about their sex life. Although the she wasn't even sure why.

"Well, get out there Torres. You're hot. You're single, you have a lot to offer a man, or a woman. Just because blondie was blind to that. Doesn't mean you should give up." He encouraged.

Callie couldn't help the smirk that made its way across her face. Oh, if he only knew. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She agreed as she tugged out her phone from her oversized bag and checked the time.

She already had a missed message, and a voice mail on her phone, and it was just after nine thirty. Sure she was late today, but that was her right. Being the boss definitely had its perks, and this was one of them.

"We're here." Mark said, before she could click open the text or dial into her voice mail.

"Thanks Mark! See you at five." She said jumping out of the car and making her way into the "Torres inc." building.

She pushed through the crowds of people, and got into the elevator. Thankfully it was empty. She pulled out her phone, she swiped it open, and directly went to her voice mail noticing it was one from Arizona.

"Callie, hi... I... Well I kind of have a favor to ask from you. I was hoping maybe you could call me when you get a chance. I just finished up in class, and so I'm free for the rest of the day." Arizona's perky voice rang through, it gave Callie butterflies and she couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"Good morning!" Meredith cheerfully greeted her boss, "you have about twenty messages already." She sighed handing Callie a small stack of neatly arranged papers.

"Great, the one day in almost a year that I come in late, and everyone wants to call me." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Mostly personal, if that helps." Meredith smiled, "your dad called twice, your mom once, and Aria left messages on the machine. Something about your phone being off." Meredith shrugged.

"Great." Callie sighed while rolling her eyes. Her phone did go off. But it died, and she was just too busy to plug it in. "Alright, what do we have today?" She asked pushing into her office.

"Your one o'clock got canceled. Flights from Colorado were grounded, something about weather, so Mr. Clark couldn't make it in." Meredith said looking through her calendar. "Everyone is already working on their pieces for the spring line, we have two dresses and five shirts finished, they are just waiting your final approval. And you have a three o'clock phone meeting with Mr. Stark about the Vegas opening." She finished closing her book.

"Great, thank you." Callie smiled sliding into her desk, then leaning forward to grab her sketch book.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Meredith practically yelled as she took a seat across from Callie. If the concern on her voice wasn't so serious, Callie would have laughed at the look on her face.

"I'm fine?" Callie asked in question form.

"You have a huge bruise, it looks like..."

"Oh my god." Callie groaned quickly moving her shirt to cover her hickie, she couldn't even remember the last time she had a hickie, now she has several... And one very large one on her collar bone. "I'm fine." She stated, feeling a slight blush creep up her neck.

"Okay..." Meredith said still clearly concerned. "It just looks like..."

"Meredith, I'm fine! Forget you ever saw it!" Callie groaned. Because dammit she was a professional, and even if Meredith is her friend, that shouldn't have been seen.

"Oh... Oh!" The blonde perked up at the realization of what it was. "Forgotten!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "So is it from Arizona?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'll see you at lunch." Callie dismissed her with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earlier that morning-

Arizona pushed through the double doors of her NYU communications building. She had exactly two minutes to get to class before Professor Webber started his lecture. She was never late, ever. But time got away from her this weekend. And she couldn't even feel bad about that.

Still, she didn't want to be late. Running through he mostly empty halls, she flung open the light wooden door and rushed to the first open empty seat she could find. She had just made it. Professor Webber still wasn't in the class yet.

Arizona let out a sigh of relief and began looking through her messenger bag for her books and papers, along with last weeks notes.

"You okay?" Leah, asked from beside her.

"What? Yeah," Arizona said giving her photographer friend a puzzled look. "I'm running late is all." Arizona said putting on a smile.

"Okay. How was your weekend?" Leah questioned as she drummed her pen against the small wooden desk in front of her.

"I had a great weekend!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly. "How about you?"

"It was fine. I saw a movie with some friends, that's about it."Leah shrugged.

Leah and Arizona had kind of been a thing at one point in time. That thing being a drunken make out session, followed by a two day hangover. That was a few weeks after Lauren, and when Arizona had developed her rules. She had so much tequila she couldn't do more than grunt for that two day hangover.

Unbeknownst to her, or really anyone for that matter Leah had fallen for her that night of drunken stupidity. Maybe love was too strong of a word to use for what she felt, but there were definite feelings there. Strong Unfriendly like feelings.

"Well, that sounds fun." Arizona smiled before professor Webber walked into the room interrupting whatever awkward banter the two women were having.

"Good morning class." The tall man said taking his post at his podium. He was a friendly looking man, yet he commanded respect just by walking in the room. I guess that's what's to be expected from the retired journalist who had covered stories from six, third world countries, and went straight into gun fire during two wars.

"Good morning." The class rang in unison before falling silent once more.

"I have graded your papers from two weeks ago, and I have to say I am impressed." He started with a smile, as he pulled out a stack of neatly stacked papers. "With the exception of two under executed papers that were written, the rest of you were phenomenal. I have to say, this is the most amazing group of papers I have ever had the privilege of grading." He stated his smile growing.

Handing off the papers to his TA to pass out, professor webber turned to write on his white board. "interviews" was written in bold black letters, and underlined twice by the time Arizona looked up from her previous assignment. A big proud red A was marked on top of the page and a good job was scribbled under it.

"For this weeks assignment, I want you to interview someone," he started a smirk growing. "But not just anyone, think outside the box people. That's what you have to do out in the real world." He said as he started pacing back and forth. "The profession you're going into isn't about making friends, it's about getting the job done. The student with the most impressive interview will get an automatic twenty point bump for the final at the end of this semester." The usually stoic man said giddily.

"Now, I want you to use the rest of class time to research, and decide who you'd like to interview. This is New York. There are a lot of big names here, so use your imagination and, get me those interviews!" He smiled sitting behind his desk.

Arizona's face lit up in a smile, she had this one in the bag. She would call Callie and see if she would consider doing another interview with her. Of course she'd consider, and maybe Arizona could make a game out of it. Because that would definitely be fun... She could tie her up, and haver her answer questions, and...

"So I guess you've got your interview lined up." Leah said flatly, bringing Arizona out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. Maybe... Hopefully." Arizona sighed, fishing out her phone from her bag.

Leah regarded the other blonde with distinct interest. She knew exactly who Arizona was going to call. She had a major inside connection to the fashion world, with one of the biggest names in not only that world, but the business world. Leah felt she should be jealous for that reason, but she wasn't. She didn't like the way Arizona looked at Callie, and she didn't like the way Callie looked at Arizona.

Still, she couldn't say anything. Because they were just friends. And she was fairly positive that nothing was going on between Callie and Arizona. Or, maybe there was. But she knew about Arizona's rules. She knew about the no dating, and no emotional attachment, because she was there when Arizona made the rules.

Still, she had hope though. She had been trying to get Arizona to go on a date since before they ever had that drunken night. She thought they were headed somewhere when they kissed, but then Arizona got her drunken idea in the midst of their make out session, and went on for hours about it. That's why she knew there was no way a random woman could come in and get her to date now. No matter how beautiful, or successful she was.

Dialing Callie's number into her cell phone, Arizona began to exit the class room full of her peers. She sighed in let down when she got her voicemail. Although just the sound of her voice made her smile. "Callie, hi... I... Well I kind of have a favor to ask from you. I was hoping maybe you could call me when you get a chance. I just finished up in class, and so I'm free for the rest of the day. Ok, well. I had a nice time this weekend. I hope we can do it again soon." She giggled. "Bye."

With that she tucked her phone in her back pocket and went back into the class room. "Professor Webber, I have a lead. May I be excused?" Arizona asked with a pep in her step as she approached the tall balding man.

"Robbins..." He regarded her with a slight smile. "A lead already?" He asked.

"I know, crazy right," she said with a slight chuckle. "But, I -well I know someone kind of major and she's a busy busy woman, and I think I can get an interview with her, but time is of the essence." Arizona said as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

The truth was, she only got Callie's voice mail, but she was fairly certain she could get her to agree to an interview. Especially after the mind blowing weekend she gave her. In fact she was positive she could get Callie to agree, and it would also be the perfect time to introduce her to her sexy secret, because she had wanted Callie tied up, or in hand cuffs from the second she saw her. That beautiful, powerful woman at her mercy was almost too hot to fathom.

"This is the kind of go getter attitude I'm looking for class," Professor webber loudly, and proudly exclaimed. "Ms. Robbins here already has something lined up, I hope the rest of you can show that kind of enthusiasm." He stated, his eyes darting around the room.

Arizona felt an uncharacteristic blush start to creep up her neck. Everyone was now glaring at her, all thirty four other students who didn't have an interview lined up only minutes after their assignment was given. Arizona just happened to hit it lucky, lucky indeed.

"Go, the assignment is due two weeks from today. Good luck Robbins." He smiled.

Arizona made her way quickly to her desk to gather her things. "See you next week." She said to Leah who was left irritated and jealous. And just as she crossed into the empty hallway of the communications building her phone rang.

"Hello..." The blonde answered as she walked down the abandoned hall towards the exit.

"Someone from this number called asking for a favor," a husky, sexy very familiar voice rang through. "I was wondering what kind of favor they'd need." She asked, her voice dipping an octave below normal.

A shiver ran through Arizona's spine, as she listened, and her knees almost buckled. Never had someone's voice done this to her, but the tone of that voice brought back very vivid, very sexy memories or a recent weekend of passion. "I... So it's kind of big. I know you hate interviews, but I need to interview someone for my class assignment," Arizona sighed. "My professor wants someone who's a big deal, and well you're a big deal." She smiled.

"I'm a big deal huh?" Callie asked.

"Uh, yeah!"

Callie laughed, that deep belly laugh that sent shivers all over Arizona's body, and the blonde couldn't help but let out her own laugh. "It's just for your class?" She questioned.

"Yup, just an assignment my professor wants done. It's due in two weeks so, hopefully we can do it sometime this week or weekend. Then I'll have time to get some questions together, get your answers and edit it." The blonde said as she made her way over to a vacant bench.

"I guess I can help you out. I should be really mad at you actually." Callie teased.

"I'll make it worth your while." Arizona smirked. "And why are you mad at me?"

"Oh yeah? How so?" Callie asked, her breath slightly catching in her throat. That could mean so many things.

"You'll just have to wait and see." The blonde teased.

"You don't fight fair." Callie husked in a slight whisper.

"So why are you mad at me?" The blonde said changing the tempting subject.

"Someone, left a huge hicky on my neck. And it just so happens I didn't cover it as well as I thought I did." Callie tisked.

Arizona giggled, she couldn't help herself. She did leave a rather large mark on that otherwise perfect body. "Oh come on. You love it. Iit's a reminder of all we did this weekend." Arizona flirted.

"Mmhmm but I didn't want everyone else to see, it's not like I can really explain it to them." Callie laughed.

"Well I have a few marks myself, can we call it even? And why can't you explain it to them?" The blonde asked confused.

"You said no talking about our sex life, remember?" Callie answered.

"I just don't want specifics discussed," Arizona clarified. "You think I'm going to hide the fact that I'm sleeping with someone as hot as you? You're crazy."

"Good, that'll make things so much easier, because I want people to know in sleeping with you too." Callie admitted.

"So, what do you say about the interview?" Arizona asked getting back on task.

"Well, I have a busy week in front of me." Callie sighed. It was true she was slightly over loaded, and she knew how much energy Arizona could take from her.

"It's ok. Maybe this weekend then?" Arizona asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll get with Meredith and see what I have this week. It'll basically be anytime after five, or this weekend." Callie confirmed.

"Well talk to Meredith, and let me know. I am headed into work now, and I have work Friday morning, and I have two classes tomorrow early, otherwise I'm free." Arizona smiled.

"Perfect. I'll call you later." Callie promised.

"I look forward to it. Talk to you soon, Calliope." Arizona hung up.

This was great. The stunning, amazingly perfect, spitfire in bed Latina had agreed to an interview. And she was going to interview her in a very sexy way. Because she couldn't wait to get her secret out to this woman, and Callie's bed was perfect for her favorite activity.

Yep. This was going to be the perfect interview

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This didn't get edited or beta'd all mistakes are mine and mine alone, sometimes life just gets in the way!

Still, much love to my beta, ineedyourgrace she's awesome! Thanks for all your support!

And thank all of you for your support! You guys are amazing, keep showing the love you keep me motivated! I love you all!

also, I know it's slow moving. But I promise a calzona coupling at some point! :)

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 1: don't read this in a public spaces... IE at work, or the local coffee shop... Definitely don't read in front of your grandmother! Lol! Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was finally Friday. Callie had been hoping to see Arizona all week, but her schedule just wouldn't allow for it. Various meetings, and the fact that she still had to have her spring line in order was eating up her time. It was Friday at six in the evening, and she was utterly, and completely exhausted.

Walking through her penthouse apartment with her shoes in hand, Callie sleepily made her way into her bedroom. She uncaringly let them fall wherever they would on the floor. There were only two things she could think about right now; her bed, and sleep.

That was until her phone rang. "No." She groaned as she fell face first into her big fluffy goose down comforter. The phone rang again. "Ugh!" She grunted as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" She answered sharply without checking the caller ID.

"Rough day?" Her favorite sound in the world rang through. And she hated that Arizona was her favorite sound, because she knew what she was agreeing too, and she couldn't, and wouldn't get attached.

"I'm exhausted." Callie said slightly muffled, her face half buried in the mattress.

"Well, that's too bad. I was hoping to come over tonight." Arizona's voice said dipping in that low tone Callie already recognized as her turned on voice. And that was enough to send blood rushing straight to the Latina's core.

"The interview. Arizona, I'm sorry I completely spaced. This week has been..." Callie started to apologize.

"It's ok, I get it." Arizona sighed. So, Callie had forgotten. She was a busy woman. And there was no reason for Arizona to feel bad, because she couldn't feel bad. Because they were just friends. Friends who happened to have really amazing sex.

But, she did feel bad. Because she had thought about nothing but Callie, and what she was going to do to her, and had even blown off her friends, Teddy included so she could see the raven haired beauty tonight.

"Come over. I'm sorry. I just... There was so much going on." Callie apologized.

"If you're too tired, we can do it tomorrow, or whenever. It's no big deal. " Arizona tried to brush it off. Even though it was a big deal, and she had already packed her weekend bag of clothes and goodies.

"No, come over. In fact, Mark is still here. I'm going to send him to get you." Callie said pushing herself up and off the bed.

"That won't be necessary I can just catch a..." The blonde started to protest.

"Nonsense." Callie cut her off. She walked out of her room across her large living space and yelled up her hidden stair case. "Mark, can you go pick up Arizona please?" She yelled as she slumped against the railing.

"What's your address?" She asked, returning to the silent blonde.

"154 Attorney St. But really, Calliope..."

"154 Attorney St., Mark!" Callie shouted again up the stairs, once again cutting off the blonde. "Ok he'll be there soon. It's not a big deal just accept the damn ride Arizona." Callie laughed.

"Fine, I'll see you soon." She sighed, there was definitely a smile evident in her tone though.

"Great, I'm going to slip in the tub. I'll see you when you get here." Callie said excitedly hanging up. She went from tired to completely awake, because she got to see Arizona tonight, and that only meant one thing. Super awesome, mind blowing sex.

Callie stripped out of her dress, and underwear letting them fall into one expensive heap on her white tiled bathroom floor. She pulled her hair on top of her head putting it in a messy bun, before sinking into the delicious hot water that was currently taking up residence in her oversized tub.

Her nose was met with the soft smell of her favorite lavender scented bath oil, and bubble bath as she let her back settle against the cool ceramic of the tub. Callie loved being in the bath. Especially after the long weeks like the one she had. These times allowed her to shut out the world, and allowed her body to relax. She didn't have to think about budget meetings, or deadlines. She didn't have to think about measurements, or fabric samples. She didn't have to be in charge of several multimillion dollar companies. She could just be.

Not that she hated what she did, on the contrary she loved it. Everyday was a challenge. Everyday offered up something new for her to do. Everyday was a new day to test boundaries, and push limits. Still, she also loved it when she could just let go, and relax, and be Callie Torres; Woman who loves going to the movies, and shopping on her free time. Callie Torres, voted most likely to party her way through life, in her high school yearbook. Boy, had she proved them wrong.

She giggled at the thought of high school, and her peers. It had been a long time since she had thought back to those days. She did have a lot of fun in high school, and she was pretty much a party girl. She didn't like school. She did what she had to do to get by, and that was it.

Not that she wasn't smart. She'd ace her tests with very little studying. She got an ACT score of thirty, and her SAT score was 2100. She was very smart. The problem she felt, was she wasn't challenged enough. And it was easy for her to get away with what she wanted to in school. Her parents were well respected members of the community, and probably the biggest contributors to the private school she and Aria attended.

And now, all of that had changed. She completely turned her life around, became successful, and works harder than anyone from her past ever would have expected her to. But, she found her passion, she found something to drive her. She found what she loves to do, and it turns out she's amazing at it.

"Calliope? Are you still in the tub?" There it was. That voice she would never tire of hearing. How long was she in there?

"I'm in here." She confirmed, stretching slightly, enjoying the relaxed feeling of her muscles.

"I'll never refuse a ride from Mark again! That was the smoothest ride I've ever had." Arizona perkily said stepping only feet away from Callie.

The Latina's heart started pounding rapidly in her chest as she looked at the beautiful blonde above her. Even dressed down Arizona was stunning. Her dark wash blue jeans clung to her amazing legs, and the light blue v-neck shirt gave just a whisper of her full breasts making Callie's mouth subconsciously water. "Yeah, it's pretty nice." She agreed, unable to think of anything more to say. Because, who could speak when someone looked just that good?

Arizona slinked down to her knees slowly, and bent over slightly bringing her lips to Callie's. Okay, so they weren't dating, and they weren't going to. But there was no denying Callie had the most amazing lips Arizona had ever tasted. And she was going to kiss those lips every chance she got, because damn they felt good against her own, they felt good against all of her. "Enjoying your bath?" She asked in a dry voice, pulling back. A simple peck to the lips, and her throat had gone dry.

"I uh- yeah. Very relaxing." Callie smiled. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, and her dark brown eyes were somehow darker. "It's been a long week." She sighed. Her eyes stayed locked with those deep blue eyes, and so many words were said with out either of their mouths even moving.

There was something deeper there. deeper then either woman would admit; Arizona, because she had her rules, and Callie because she wasn't going to mess up anything that was going on here. She had agreed to do whatever this was with Arizona, and she was well aware of the rules when she had done so. So, the words, and the feelings would just be left unsaid.

Arizona crawled to the back of the tub, and leaned over placing her hands on Callie's shoulders. She started working at tense, sore muscles slow at first, and then a little faster with more pressure. "Hmm you are tense," the blonde agreed. "Let me help you with that." She said leaning in letting her hot breath wash over Callie's ear.

The Latina shuddered slightly, and couldn't help the appreciative moan that fell from her lips with Arizona's words and actions. This is exactly what she needed. Already She didn't have another single thought in her head. All that existed in this moment, was her, Arizona, and those fingers working magic on her body. And, damn could those fingers work magic.

"What do you say you get out of this bath, and we get this interview over with so I can make you even more relaxed?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear. Her mouth glided lightly against the shell of her ear with each word spoken, and Callie thought she could melt with just that simple action.

Callie nodded, but said nothing. Her throat was to dry to form words, she couldn't speak if she wanted to.

Arizona walked back around to the side of the tub, and held out a hand for Callie to hold. Callie's usually steady hand was shaky with anticipation as she took Arizona's, and stood fully out of the tub.

The blonde's breath hitched at the sight standing in front of her. A fully naked, dripping wet Calliope Torres was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her entire life, and the bath oil made her caramel skin glow even more than usual. Her name definitely fit her. She _was_ a goddess, and Arizona was instantly wet.

"Jesus..." Arizona breathed out as her eyes very obviously raked over the Latina's naked form. "What are you doing to me?" She asked rhetorically. Because she knew what Callie was doing to her. She was maddening in the best possible way. "Come on. Let's go." She said yanking the now stunned woman behind her.

"But Arizon-"

"Now." The blonde cut her off. "I have to do this interview so I can get it over with, but I can't wait much longer." Arizona husked pushing Callie down on the bed. "Are you up for a little game?" She smirked as she traced patterns over the damp skin of the Latina. She let her fingers gently skim from behind her ear, to down her neck, and then dance across her collar bone lightly.

"A- a game?" Callie asked as a shiver flowed through her form.

"Yes. A game... But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" Arizona asked leaning forward, kissing where her fingers had just been.

"I- ummm- I." Shit, it was hard to concentrate whenever this woman was too close to her. Did she trust Arizona? She didn't really know her that well. Then again the blonde has been up front with her since the beginning, and she really didn't have a reason not to trust her.

"Well, do you?" She asked pulling back, placing her hands on her jean covered hips. She could take her right now. She wanted her right now. Callie had made her wet with a simple look. She could barley hang on any longer. And honestly she'd take her anyway she could get her, but she wanted her at her mercy. She wanted her writhing, and begging underneath her. She wanted to hear her name echo off the wall, she wanted to be in complete and total control. She wanted this. She needed this.

Arizona took off her shirt and threw it to the side. A pink lace bra pushed up her perky breasts even higher and all rational thought left Callie's head. "Yes." She finally breathed out. Because she did trust her, she decided. And she needed Arizona. Now.

"Good. Now slide up to your pillows and lay down." Arizona demanded.

Callie did as she was told, lust and excitement already coursing through her veins. Because, dammit it was hot when Arizona told her what to do. She could let go here, she could completely let go control. Bossy Arizona was unbelievably sexy.

"Scoot down and grab onto the bars." Arizona said with a smile. Callie's bed was perfect for this. She didn't have a headboard but black bars that ran vertically. "Perfect for tying someone up." She thought her smile growing.

Callie nodded, and did what she was told. Her quick beating heart somehow seemed to pick up its pace. She was sure that in this moment, it was going to beat right out of her chest. But, she was certain she would be ok with that.

"Good." Arizona said throwing a notebook down on the bed followed by a pen.

Callie watched Arizona through hooded eyes as the blonde searched further into her bag. Her movements were fluid, and precise, almost as if she were doing a well practiced dance. "I- it's cold." Callie said as her fingers gripped more firmly into the bars.

Arizona looked up through her eyelashes, and smirked. "You'll be warm in a few minutes." She promised. "Now... How old were you when you decided you wanted to go into fashion?" Arizona asked clicking on a small recorder and setting in on Callie's bedside.

"What?" Callie asked, already panting in anticipation.

"The game isn't that hard to play, my dear sweet Calliope. Stay focused." She teased. "I asked, how old you were when you decided to go into fashion." The blonde repeated.

"Young, um... Maybe fifteen." Callie managed to answer, even though the only sounds she could seem to focus on now were the sounds of her own breathing.

"Good." Arizona smiled, crawling into the bed before placing one Jean covered leg, then the other across the soft swell of Callie's hips.

"Do you remember your first design?" Arizona asked, leaning over Callie's face. The Latina gripped the bars impossibly tighter because everything in her was screaming to reach out and touch those beautiful mounds that were in her face. But Arizona was playing a game and she couldn't lose.

_Click._

The sounds caught her attention before she realized her right hand was now handcuffed to the bed.

"Yes." Callie said in a shaky breath. "I- I... I was in my home-ec class, and..." Arizona ran a feather light touch down a tan arm sending a shiver through her making her lose all train of thought. "I made a vest out of old jeans and some leather." She finished with a soft moan. Just barley able to finish her statement.

"A vest, that sounds interesting." She pulled back and smiled. Those deep brown pools she was so addicted to seemed even darker, even deeper than they had ever been, and she could just feel a shock straight to her core.

Callie nodded, but didn't speak. How was she supposed to talk when Arizona's eyes deepened in color like that?

Arizona leaned forward pressing her lips to those full red ones. Her actions were no longer soft, and gentle. They were almost rough, and slightly animalistic with need. She clamped her teeth down on a plump bottom lip and nipped at It roughly before licking it to soothe the burn. "Yum. Just like I remember." She said pulling back, slightly out of breath. She smiled before leaning forward once again bringing those beautiful breasts in front of Callie.

Callie tried in vain to move her mouth to those lace covered breasts but was annoyingly distracted by cool metal coming into contact with her hot flesh.

_Click._

"You told me once you never finished college. How did you then come to own not one, but several successful businesses?" Arizona asked cool as a cucumber.

How the fuck was Arizona so calm? Callie could barely focus on the questions that were being asked of her, let alone actually form words. "I'm stubborn." Callie said, pulling against the slightly uncomfortable metal that was binding her to her bed.

"Care to elaborate?" Arizona giggled as she crawled off of Callie leaving her cold, and frustrated. That was until she started sliding down her jeans letting them fall to the floor.

"How am I supposed to focus on these questions?" Callie groaned.

"You said you'd play the game. I'm asking the questions you're giving the answers." Arizona said biting on her bottom lip.

"I... Fuck. I don't even remember what you asked me." Callie said straining against the handcuffs. Arizona was practically naked in front of her, and her own body was already begging for release. She could feel her arousal running down to her thighs, and she felt like she was about to burst.

"You were telling me how you became so successful. Then you said you were stubborn. Please elaborate on that." Arizona said unhooking her bra.

"Whenever someone told me I couldn't do something I just wanted to prove them wrong." Callie answered. Her eyes were tracking Arizona's every move. She watched ivory hands slide down that pink bra until those gorgeous full breasts and pert nipples were on display already tightened with the blondes own obvious arousal. "Eventually that got me to where I am... Jesus, Arizona..." Callie said struggling despite herself.

"Oh. I have an idea." The blonde giggled as she quickly left the room.

Callie laid perfectly still on the bed confused, and unbelievably turned on Her breathing was still erratic, and she was trying to maintain it. Arizona's game was proving to be torturous, but in the most delightful way. Noise came from the other room and just as quickly as Arizona had disappeared she was back.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked struggling to hold her head up.

"You'll see." Arizona smirked. She was holding a cup in hand, but that was the only information Callie had about the blondes plans.

"What made you decide to venture out into the hotel business?" Arizona asked, crawling back into bed with the cup in tow.

"A friend, she wanted to start one up so I said I'd help." Callie answered as brown eyes locked with blue. She needed to be touched soon. She obviously couldn't do any touching of her own, not yet. And she finally understood why Arizona asked if she could trust her.

Because anything could happen right now. Arizona could leave Callie bound to the bed, rob her blind, and call it a day. But she wouldn't, and Callie believed that. Still, she was completely at the blondes mercy. She was not in control of this little game they were playing . She was merely a willing participant, and holy hell was it hot. Something about the petite blonde taking control like this was beyond erotic. There wasn't even a word Callie could come up with in her lust filled brain to decide how she felt. She was in awe, and could never remember a time she felt so completely and utterly on fire with lust and desire.

"So you started off with a friend? Are you still in business together?" Arizona asked reaching into the cup, pulling out a cube of ice. She dropped it to the hot body below her letting it slide across the still slightly oiled skin and leave a wet trail on the perfect flesh.

Callie gasped, as the ice came into contact with her skin. It was cold, and shocking against her warm body. It wasn't what she was expecting. "I- um... We own one hotel together." She answered. Another cube was used to circle a brown nipple, causing her to gasp again. "Arizona..." She growled.

Soon those amazingly talented lips were on her. Pink lips sucked up the light trails of moisture left from the ice and a flattened tongue worked to assist the efforts. "You taste so good." Arizona husked out, her desire crashing harder in on her. Teasing Callie was only proving to tease herself but she wouldn't stop until the bound woman was begging. "Fuck the interview we can finish it later." Arizona relented.

She kicked her notebook off the bed, and reached over to the tape recorder turning it off with one quick swat. "You're so hot." Arizona said crawling back over to Callie. She once again straddled her hips, letting her lace covered center settle on the soft swell of Callie's lower stomach.

"You're hot." Callie breathed out. Her eyes were glazed over as she took in the site above her. Arizona was amazing, she was perfect in every way. Her eyes were the bluest eyes Callie had ever seen. Her lips were pink, and soft and felt so damn amazing. Her full breasts were perky and just the right size. Her stomach was tight and toned, and had just a hint of a curve to it when it met her beautiful hips. Her legs were long and muscular, she was the perfect woman.

Arizona took a piece of ice in her mouth and leaned down to Callie's left breast. She blew cold air onto heated skin, and watched in amazement as Callie's nipple became even tighter with her actions. Unable to help herself she sucked the erect nub into her mouth letting the ice completely melt against Carmel skin.

Callie moaned at the sensation. The heat of Arizona's mouth mixed with the cold ice sent an amazing sensation through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she bit her bottom lip to control her body, which was already threatening its release. And Arizona hadn't even touched her yet.

Arizona's hands glided over the soft, oiled skin. She couldn't believe how soft Callie was. She was amazing, everything about her. "You have the softest skin I've ever felt." Arizona said before crashing her lips into Callie's. She swallowed the soft whimper that left swollen red lips and felt a shiver run down her spine. This was bliss.

"Arizona, please..." Callie begged after pulling back for much needed air. Her body was throbbing with anticipation. She needed the blonde. How ever she could get her.

"You're so hot when you beg." Arizona smiled as she stood up on the bed. She wiggled her pink lace panties down her legs and kicked them to the side, giving Callie a one of a kind, up close and personal show.

"Fuck..." Callie whimpered out as she pressed her head back into the pillow. "Please. I- I can't anymore. Please." She begged, pulling painfully against her restraints.

Arizona once again straddled those beautiful tan hips. Her wet core left a light trail or arousal against Callie's stomach causing the Latina to moan in wonton abandon. The blonde was going to kill her. She was going to spontaneously combust if Arizona didn't touch her soon.

"Open your legs." Arizona demanded.

Callie nodded her head and spread her legs as far as she could get them. The smell of her arousal mixed with Arizona's was almost too much for both women to handle, and a moan left both of their lips.

"Fuck, I need you _now_..." Arizona said positioning herself over Callie's glistening sex. She spread her own folds apart and brought herself gently down to let her core meet with the goddesses below her.

"Holy shit." Callie breathed out as Arizona's clit brushed only so slightly against hers. This was the single hottest experience in her entire adult life.

Arizona hissed through her teeth as she felt Callie's arousal mix with hers. Her blood was coursing so quickly though her veins and her heart was beating so loudly it was overtaking all sense of sound. That was until she heard a beautiful moan leave the woman below her.

Rocking her hips slowly at first, she added much wanted friction between the two of them. "You feel so good." Callie said pulling harder against the cuffs. They bit her skin painfully, but that only seemed to heighten the pleasure between her legs. She adjusted her hips and began moving against Arizona as their heated cores moved hotly against each other. And she knew it wouldn't be long until she found her release.

Arizona picked up a tanned leg and threw it over her shoulder as she continued to rock against Callie. Soon the women found a rhythm as their bodies danced together in an exquisite mixture of movements. "You're so wet." Arizona breathed out as she stared into deep brown eyes. "Fuck... You. Feel. So. Good." She grunted as she let her head fall back, between her shoulders. Her hips were now working even harder against the woman below her.

"Ariz- I- shit. I'm not... I can't... I'm gonna..." Callie struggled for words, as her hips rocked just as hard.

"Yesssss." The blonde hissed. "Come for me. Come for me, Calliope." She moaned.

The metal of the bed was crashing against the wall behind them. Moans were filling the room, and sweat was beginning to form between the two bodies lost in the throws of passion. Nothing beyond this moment existed, the outside world has melted away, and all that was left was the two of them and this little bubble they had created.

"Arizooona!" Callie called out as her body moved and jerked below the blonde. Her orgasm came crashing in like a freight train, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. White burst from behind her eyes, and her body began to quake as the feeling over took her entire body.

Feeling the added moisture from the woman below her, and hearing her name being shouted from her object of desire sent Arizona over the edge only seconds after. Her thrusts became jagged and then her body tensed completely before her release. "Calliope." She whispered out like a prayer. She saw fireworks, and stars, and everything she swore was bullshit before this moment. And God, she was never more grateful to be wrong in her life.

Adjusting Callie's leg, and slumping forward with panted breaths, Arizona put her full body weight on the form below her. "That. Was. Amazing." She breathed out against a caramel shoulder.

Callie was still quaking with the after effects of her orgasm, but she was slowly falling back to earth. "Mhmmm" she agreed. She barely managed to hear Arizona, but she knew she did somewhere in her blissful haze.

"I can't move. But I will let you out of those in a second." Arizona struggled to get out as she continued to fight for much needed oxygen.

"Mmhmm." Came the simple reply. Callie was content in this moment, and Arizona's weight was more than welcome on her body.

Sometime later. Seconds, hours, minutes, who knew? Callie felt the blonde begin to stir. Soon she was left cold and alone on the bed, much to her dismay.

"That can't be too comfortable." Arizona smiled as she took a key to the cuffs releasing first Callie's left arm, then her right.

"Wow." Callie said as Arizona chucked the cuffs aside. She began rubbing at her sore wrists, just now feeling the full effects the cuffs had, had against her.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed as she laid next to the Latina in bed. "Was that- are you ok with that?" The blonde asked.

"With having an amazing orgasm? Uh- yeah." Callie laughed, her body shaking in amusement.

"No. Not that." Arizona giggled, rolling her eyes. "I mean, are you ok with what we did? I kind of handcuffed you." Arizona smirked.

"Mmmm." Callie agreed nodding her head before turning to her side. "You can handcuff me anytime time you want." Callie smiled before leaning down and laying a kiss on those amazing pink lips.

"Good, because that was hot. And I plan on doing more of that." Arizona smirked as she ran a finger down Callie's soft cheek.

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie asked as she reached out and started tracing patterns on Arizona's chest just above the swell of her breasts.

"Sure." Arizona nodded.

"Why do you insist on calling me Calliope?" Callie asked on an out breath.

Light eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as she looked at the beautiful woman above her.

"It's just, no one calls me that. My dad, and now you... But that's it. I never really liked it before, but now hearing you say it... I... Well I can't help but like it." Callie confessed.

Arizona smiled at the Latina's admission. God that woman was beautiful. "It suits you." The blonde shrugged. "You're beautiful and so was the original." She finished with a smile.

"You're beautiful Arizona. So very beautiful." Callie smiled kissing her one more time before falling back down beside her.

And with that both women drifted into sleep. They were fulfilled, content, and completely spent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N 2: as always thanks to my beta ineedyourgrace, you rock!

You are the best fans in the world I love you all!

Someone asked if there will be a Calzona pairing... YES! Hang on for the ride, I promise they'll become a couple :)

Look forward to hearing what you think!

Happy Grey's day! Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

The New York City skyline gently broke through the curtains of Callie's penthouse apartment bedroom. It was enough though to bring a very relaxed Latina out of her pleasant dreams of a certain blonde. Heat was surrounding her, and it was then she realized the main role in her sexy dream was wrapped around her form.

Callie smiled at the sight of a sleeping Arizona. She was beautiful, her delicate features were relaxed. The woman laying next to her knew nothing of the world around her, she was in dream land, untouched by the harsh realities of the world. The sun cast an almost ethereal glow on her blonde locks, and Callie found herself smitten. "Como un angel." She whispered as she swept a stray strand of blonde off of an ivory cheek.

"Mmmmm, good morning." Arizona smiled, as she stretched out her slightly aching body.

"Hi." Callie smiled her megawatt smile. Her hair was wild and screamed of the previous nights activities, and Arizona found herself wanting to take the woman again even though she had her several times last night.

Callie rolled to her back letting her head flop to the pillow below her. In this moment she was content. Her desire to be more than hook up buddies, and friends with Arizona was merely an underlying issue. Because she had her in her bed, and just recently she was wrapped around her body.

She was well informed of Arizona's rules, and while she still didn't understand the blonde's reluctance to date, or be in any form of relationship, she knew whatever this was that they had going on was between them, and them only. Arizona wasn't going to sleep with anyone else while they were together. And as long as she could have any form of relationship with the blonde next to her she was going to do it. Whatever it may be.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked suddenly, as she hovered over Callie. Her eyes searched those beautiful brown that were far off in thought.

Callie looked over, letting her brown eyes lock with blue. "Nothing." She lied, with a smile. Because she wasn't about to tell Arizona she wanted more. No way in hell.

A hearty laugh left pink lips filling the quiet of the room. "You're a terrible liar. You know that?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"So I've been told a time or two." Callie shrugged as she buried herself deeper into her bed. Her limbs and muscles were tense yet relaxed. She was sore in the most delicious of ways, but never had she felt so relaxed at the same time.

"Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to torture it out of you?" Arizona asked tracing lazy patterns across the swell of Callie's sheet covered breasts.

And as fate would have it her phone rang. Saved by the bell.

Without a second glance, Callie bound out of bed, and to her recently forgotten phone. It was settled nicely on the top of her purse, but how it got there she'll never know. "Arizona must have put it there." She thought, hitting her touch screen and answering the phone.

"Well, well, well. I thought you had dropped off the face of the planet." She answered without so much as a hello.

Arizona watched with piqued interest as an unfamiliar smile crossed Callie's face. Who was she talking to? An ex? An old friend? Her family? Did they know about her? Had Callie told anyone what they had going on? She herself told teddy. But, that's as far as that went. And even though Teddy didn't know about her friends bedroom preferences, she was well aware of the rules. Not that she agreed with them.

"I could say the same thing about you." Addison, Callie's oldest friend, and business partners voice rang through in the Latina's ear.

Callie sauntered back over to the bed and crawled in wording a silent "I'm sorry. I won't be long." To Arizona before going back to her phone call.

Arizona smiled and shrugged. She got a great show out of the naked goddess, and she didn't really have a say of who Callie talked to, or when. They weren't together. They were friends. Friends with benefits.

"Don't give me that line." Callie snorted. "I called you two weeks ago, left a message with your assistant, and I even talked do your brother." She admonished.

"Give me a break, I've been out of the country!" An exasperated Addison cried out. "And he's been asking about you. I was wondering why he sounded so smug when I talked to him." She giggled.

"He'a always asking about me." Callie rolled her eyes. "Meanwhile, he never calls he never writes." She joked. "How is Archer?"

"He's fine. He's on his way to China to talk about some mergers for an international chain. The price is right, I just don't know anyone over there and my names on the hotel, so I want to make sure it's in good hands."

"Wow, Addy that's great! I knew you were talking about going international but I didn't realize it would be this soon." Callie smiled as she tucked a thick lock of hair behind her ear.

Arizona sat patiently waiting for Callie to end her phone call. She could have moved, she should have moved. But she was just so damn comfortable. Then she had to over hear "he's always asking about me." Who the hell was he, and why was he asking about her?

Then she saw the marks on Callie's arms. Two perfectly straight bruises on each wrist. Her mouth dropped open, and her heart sank straight into her stomach. She didn't mean to mark Callie, well not like that. The handcuffs from their previous nights activities left dark purple indents and that was not ok.

Arizona had left marks like that on women before, ok well not actually Arizona herself, but her handcuffs had. It was never intentional, but it did happen from time to time. Still she never felt this way about it. This time literally made her heart sink, and all she wanted to do was kiss it and make them go away.

"So, Saturday then?" She heard Callie say bringing her back out of her thoughts. God she was going to be sick.

"Saturday at ten, and please bring people! Just let me know by Thursday how many are coming." Addison rang through on the other end of the phone.

"Sounds like fun! See you then, I can't wait! Bye!" she said clicking off the phone.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, but it was my friend Addison and..." Callie smiled hanging up the phone "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked noticing the pale, horrified look on Arizona's face.

"Callie, I'm so sorry..." Arizona said reaching out her hand and taking the bruised wrists in hand. "I didn't realize how carried away we got." Her fingers trailed over the purple indents gently.

Callie inhaled deeply as Arizona's fingers did a soft dance over her flesh. For someone who didn't do romance or actually want to care, Arizona was tender and she did care. "It's ok." She shrugged. "I actually didn't feel a thing until after, and it's not bad it just looks bad." She smiled cupping Arizona's face.

"I... That's not ok. I'm sorry." Arizona said shaking her head.

"Relax, really. It actually felt good." Callie shyly admitted. "Like really, really good." She said felling her heart rate pick up. Because it had. Last night was amazing, and if she could, she'd do it over and over again.

Arizona said nothing as she leaned back in bed. Why was she acting this way? She couldn't put her finger on it, but seeing Callie hurt, seeing those types of marks on her body made her feel terrible.

She had been closed off to love, or feelings, or anything resembling it for over a year now. You wouldn't think that the feelings would be so foreign, but apparently they were . This was scary, it felt new, it felt so insanely right, but so terrifyingly wrong.

She was in bed with a beautiful woman who also happened to be naked, and all she could think of was the fear coursing through her veins. Why had Lauren screwed her up so bad? Why couldn't she just let this go?

_"God Arizona, you're worthless." Lauren spat as she towered over the shorter blonde, effectively pinning her in the corner of the room. "You can't ever get anything right. I don't even know why I bother with you." She continued her rant as she smacked thr wall behind Arizona's head loudly, making her flinch. With a huff she walked away slamming the door behind her._

_"What the hell did I do this time?" Arizona asked herself meekly. She couldn't even begin to think what she had done wrong. She had been home all of ten minutes, after a long shift at work. It seemed no matter what she couldn't do anything right anyway._

"Hey, where did I lose you?" Callie's voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking I was hungry, and we should probably finish up the interview." Arizona smoothly lied.

"Well, we could order food. Or I can cook." Callie smirked brushing Arizona's hair over her shoulder before laying a tender kiss on smooth skin.

Arizona sighed at the contact. Callie's lips felt amazing against her skin. Callie's everything felt amazing against her skin. And if she closed her eyes, and she let her guard down she could see something amazing there. Arizona could see vacations on the beach, walking hand in hand down a crowded street, kissing under the mistletoe during the holidays. How she longed not to fear that.

"You can cook?" Arizona teased, as Callie continued to pepper kisses along her shoulder and shoulder blades.

"Mmhmm. I can cook lots of things." Callie smiled against ivory skin. "My nanny growing up loved to cook, and I loved her. So we spent a lot of time in the kitchen, and I just so happened to pick up cooking fairly easily." She stated proudly.

"A home cooked meal from Calliope Torres." Arizona said staring off in the distance. "That's like getting Angelina Jolie to sing at your birthday party or something." The blonde teased.

"What?" Callie asked with a laugh. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does." Arizona said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "You see, you're a big deal in the fashion world, everyone knows who Callie Torres is. But you don't think of her as a cook. She's known for fashion. And while I'm sure your cooking is fantastic, I'm also pretty sure you're no Emeril Lagasse." She continued on, as she began to slide on a pair of shorts uncaring that they weren't hers at all.

"Ok?" Callie asked still clearly confused but immensely amused at where the blonde was going with this. She watched Arizona hobble around trying to get on her shorts, which weren't even her shorts, they were Callie's.

"So then it's like a surprise when Angelina takes the microphone at your birthday party and starts doing a Marilyn Monroe-esq version of happy birthday you know? Like no one expects it but everyone is pleasantly surprised with the end result." She finished her explanation with a cheeky smile.

Callie couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. Arizona was just too cute sometimes. "Have you ever actually had an Emeril Lagasse cooked meal, or heard Angelina Jolie sing?" Callie asked as she slid out of bed.

"No." Arizona shook her head. "But, that is not the point _Calliope_." She said grabbing a shirt and slipping it over her head, again not her shirt, but Callie's. "My point is, wouldn't you be stoked if Angelina Jolie sang happy birthday to you?" Her eyes went slightly glazed and dreamy.

"Have a thing for Angelina Jolie do you?" Callie smirked sliding on her own shorts.

"I'm just saying. That whole scenario would be..." Arizona searched for words. "Awesome..." She smiled, her big dimpled smile.

"So what you're saying is this scenario is awesome, me cooking for you?" Callie asked arching an eyebrow.

Arizona eagerly nodded, holding strongly to her smile.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you just wanted to give us both mental images of Angelina Jolie?" She laughed sliding a shirt over her head.

"Ok, well. Maybe a little of both." Arizona admitted with a shrug. "But you cooking, and singing happy birthday like Marilyn would be just as hot. Maybe hotter." Arizona giggled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Is it even your birthday?" Callie asked following closely behind her.

"No... Work with me here!" Arizona said throwing up her hands. "I'm just saying you singing in that husky voice while cooking, preferably naked is..." Arizona's eyes glazed over and then depend in color, as she trailed off in thought. "Hot..." She smirked.

"What even makes you think I can sing?" Callie asked pulling out ingredients for omelets from the fridge.

"Does anyone really care if Marilyn or Angelina can sing? No. They just care that they're hot." Arizona deadpanned. "And you're hotter than both of them put together..."

"Fair point, well made. And I don't know about hotter, or even as hot, but thank you." Callie blushed, now pulling out a pan. This was different, this banter with Arizona. It was fun and relaxed and they were actually talking and joking. And she liked the blonde, she really, really liked her. This friends thing was going to be harder than she originally thought.

"Well, I say otherwise. So I think you should show me what you've got." Arizona said pulling out her best dimpled smile.

"Who says I've got anything?" Callie smirked as she began mixing her eggs and various veggies in her bowl.

Arizona trailed around from the bar where she was previously sitting and pinned Callie between the counter and her body. "I've seen what you've got." She husked, letting her breath wash over Callie's ear. "And I like what I see." She said backing off just as quickly as she snuck up.

"You don't fight fair." Callie sighed shaking her head. And she meant that in so many more ways then one. This side of Arizona was adorable and flirty, and hot. So much different than the Arizona she got in the bedroom, but just as amazing. Why wouldn't she just break her resolve and date, what had happened to her?

"No, I don't. But if you sing for me, after, or while cooking I'll repay you in sexual favors." Arizona joked.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Callie asked picking up on her joking tone.

"Hmmm," the blonde mock contemplated. "Both."

Callie smiled and turned her back focusing on the eggs she was cooking. "I'll sing for you on one condition." She said clearing her throat.

"And what would that be?" Arizona asked eagerly.

"You have to go with me to my friends club opening next Saturday." Callie said flipping the eggs.

Silence.

"Not like on a date," Callie rolled her eyes. "I know your rules Arizona. She just wants all the bodies she can get for the five year anniversary, and she asked me to bring people." Callie shrugged. "I'm also inviting Meredith, Lexie, and Mark. I was also going to see if Teddy wanted to come." She finished.

"Oh, right ok." Arizona said visibly relaxing. "Sure, that would be fun." She smiled.

"Great, now. Tell me this isn't the best omelet you've ever had." Callie seductively said, with a raise of her eyebrow. She leaned over just enough to give Arizona a hint of her cleavage while she sat down the plate and a fork on the bar in front of her.

Visibly swallowing, Arizona shakily reached for her fork before slicing off a small piece of cheese covered omelet. "That is delicious." She said with a slight moan of appreciation.

"Told you." Callie winked before pulling back. She threw her pans and bowls in the sink and began soaking them before reaching up and grabbing a plate of her own.

She walked over to Arizona taking a seat next to her at the bar, eager to get to the playful banter they had going on before. "So, what am I singing here. Are you like a power ballads kind of girl? Or are you totally into like hardcore rock?" Callie asked flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, that's a big gap in music genres." Arizona giggled, as she hungrily picked at her veggie omelet.

Callie just smiled and looked at her expectantly.

"Ok fine," Arizona sighed rolling her eyes. "I like everything from Britney Spears, to Annie Lennox, to reggae, then you can swing it back around to 90s pop, and rap. I can rap to Salt-N-Peppa like no body's business." She said throwing up her hands.

"Are you sure you're not the one who wants to sing to me like Marilyn Monroe?" Callie laughed, watching the enthusiastic blonde.

"Oh, I'm sure." Arizona nodded. "Besides, I'm giving you special access to my super sweet dance moves next Saturday. I think pre- payment is in order." She smiled.

"Oh, is that so? And what's is so super sweet about your dance moves?" Callie asked with a smile before taking a generous bite of her omelet.

Arizona winced as those bruise covered wrists caught her attention, but quickly got a hold of herself. "Ever watch "Friends?"" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Please. I am like a "Friends" genius." Callie scoffed. "I can school anyone and everyone who comes into contact with me." She bragged.

"Uh-hu... So you're very familiar with The Routine then?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Of course." The Latina rolled her eyes. "Every "Friends" fan is familiar with The Routine."

"So then what would you do if I told you Teddy and I mastered The Routine?"

Callie raised an eyebrow in challenge, but said nothing. She finished her omelet, still regarding the blonde before pushing her empty plate aside.

"It's true. One drunken night Teddy and I decided we could do it. It really didn't take that long to learn, and now we've timed it almost perfectly to go with any song." Arizona smiled her full dimpled grin.

"Then I say now Teddy _has_ to come, because I have to see this first hand." Callie smiled.

Arizona nearly swooned at Callie's smile. That smile was gorgeous, it was to die for. But she had to stop thinking that way. "And I'm pretty sure I can out "Friends" trivia you." She challenged.

"You think so?" Callie quirked an eye brow and licked her lips.

"I know so." Arizona said squaring her body with Callie's.

Empty plates laid forgotten on the counter as a whole new tension rose between the two women. This was friendly, and fun. It was even more common ground that these two women had in common. And if Arizona was being completely honest it was just another thing she liked about Callie.

"Chandler used to get his TV guide delivered under what name?" Callie asked straight faced.

"Ms. Chanandler Bong." Arizona quickly answered. "What was Chandler's dad's Las Vegas drag name?"

"Helena Handbasket." Callie smirked. "How many sisters does Joey have?"

"Seven." Arizona answered with her own smirk. "But can you name them?" She had Callie here. No one could name all seven. They could name three maybe, four if they were lucky.

"Do you even know all their names?" Callie laughed.

"Maybe." Arizona toyed with her.

"Gina, Tina, Dina, Mary-Angela, Mary-Therese, Veronica, and Cookie." The Latina answered confidently.

"You so made that up." Arizona said crossing her arms. "No one knows that. No one!" Arizona glared.

"Check it if you don't believe me." Callie said handing over her phone. "Goggle it, yahoo it, do whatever it is you kids do." Callie smirked. Cuz she was right, she was so right.

Grabbing the phone out of Callie's hands, Arizona pulled up Google and typed in "Joey's sisters." Her eyes widened as she read. "Holy shit, you're right!" Arizona said wide eyed.

"I told you. I'm a "Friends" genius." Callie said jumping off of her bar stool, before collecting the empty plates. She walked over to the sink and put them in before walking back to Arizona. "Now, any more challenges?" She said letting her breasts just whisper against the blondes back.

Arizona swallowed hard, that small gesture made goosebumps erupt all over her skin. "No... No more." She breathed out.

"Good, now I promised you a song. Let's go." Callie said grabbing Arizona's wrist.

Arizona was amazed at how quickly their playful banter could turn into flirting, or something serious. It was intense, hot, and extremely confusing. But, she found herself not minding. She let Callie lead her down a hall at a brisk place to a part of the apartment she'd never seen before. "This place is huge." Arizona said looking around.

Callie threw a smile over he shoulder as she continued to drag Arizona. "I'll have to give you a tour sometime. We usually don't make it past the bedroom." Callie laughed as she led Arizona to a huge room.

"Wow." Arizona said stepping in behind her. The walls were lined from top to bottom with books. There was a small seating area of oversized black couches. In the middle of the room was a pool table with black felt, and off in the far back left corner was the most beautiful piano Arizona had ever seen. It was shiny, and black and at that moment Arizona wished she could play. "You play?" She asked moving her eyes to Callie's

Callie nodded twice and started to walk towards the Steinway grand piano. "I started lessons when I was four." She shrugged. "Aria hated it,"she giggled. "She would throw a tantrum every time we had our tutor come over. But I loved it, I picked it up pretty quickly." She said sliding into the matching piano bench.

"Can you play something for me?" Arizona asked, eye's twinkling.

Callie was sure, that in that moment she had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her heart sped up as butterflies erupted in her chest, and then all too quickly stopped remembering their less than ideal arrangement. "Sure, I'll play you one of my favorites, since you mentioned Annie Lennox earlier." She said pulling herself together.

Rhythmically pressing onto the keyboard, playing a string of notes in a familiar tune, Callie began to lose herself in the music.

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do _

_I tell you I ain't lying_

_I ain't lying_

Callie sang, eyes closed, as her feet worked the pedals and her body moved to the beat of the music.

_You know I can't stand it_

_Your running around_

_You know better daddy_

_I can't stand it_

_Cuz you put me down _

_Oh, no_

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

Her voice rang out like velvet. Arizona was mesmerized. Was there nothing this woman couldn't do?

There was a break in words, but Callie kept her eyes closed as her fingers danced across the keys.

_You know I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you anyhow _

_And I don't care if you don't want me_

_I'm yours right now. _

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

How ironic, Callie thought, eyes still closed, body still rocking to the beat. Not that she loved Arizona, but she could see loving Arizona. And maybe the blonde did or didn't want her, but they were in this moment together. She was hers right now, what a strange thing to realize, what an unsettling thing to realize.

_You know I can't stand it_

_Your running around_

_You know better daddy _

_I can't stand it _

_Cuz you put me down _

_Oh, oh_

_I put a spell on you _

_Because you're mine_

_Because you're mine._

_Because you're mine_

She finished on a high note. Her voice had been flawless with just the perfect amount of raspy to add sex to the song.

It was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever heard. She was mesmerized. Callie really was flawless. There was no way this woman was real. She was in so much trouble. She really did have her under her spell. And Arizona's resolve cracked a little more every moment they spent together.

Callie's eyes popped open, and brown met blue. "Wow... That was... That was..." Arizona searched for words, be she couldn't find any. She kept coming up short. She had never been so confused and turned on in her life.

With that she lunged. Ivory hands tangled into raven hair, and soon there was an entirely new sound taking over the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: as always, your support is amazing, thanks so much!

To my beta ineedyourgrace, you rock!

I look forward to your thoughts. I had a lot of fun writing the banter between Arizona and Callie :)


	9. Chapter 9

_"So you're not named after the state?" Callie asked in a slightly slurred tone. _

_"Nope! Named after the battleship, because my grandpa was a boss!" Arizona slurred throwing her hands up before slamming back another drink. "He saved nineteen men from drowning when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor." She_ _said on a more serious note._

_The music was pulsating around them, and the busy night club was a mixture of beautiful people, and people with money. In some cases, one person fell in both categories. People were dancing, and drinking. It was loud and booming, and everything a Saturday night out should be._

_"My parents wanted a strong sturdy name, a name that meant something." Arizona_ _explained as she leaned in to Callie, resting her hand on a bare thigh. "A good man in a storm, that's who they raised me to be." She_ _said now pointing her free hand at Callie. She knew she should have stopped at that fourth rum and coke. She was always just a little too honest when she drank. "But now look at me," she laughed as humorless laugh, leaning in giving Callie a chaste kiss on the lips. "A broken woman, who can't even commit to what's in front of her. No matter how amazing she is." She shook her head. "Let's dance!" She said grabbing Callie's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. _

Arizona grimaced as she rubbed at her temples. Last night had started off great, and it probably would have ended great too, but instead it ended in Callie going home with Addison, and her going home with... Who was lying next to her?

"Teddy, thank god." She whispered as she moved the hair from her roommates face?

"Wha-what time is it?" Teddy asked sitting straight up.

"Eleven." Arizona husked out. Her throat was dry, had she been smoking?

"Shit." Teddy mumbled as she lay back in bed running her fingers over her eyes. "I didn't realize how much I had to drink." She sighed.

"I- um- do you remember last night?" Arizona asked looking down at her half undressed state.

"Every single second. You were wasted." Teddy laughed, and then immediately regretted her decision. "I'm never drinking tequila again."

"What happened?" Arizona asked, her heart starting to beat rapidly in her chest. Because, she was fairly sure she could remember all of last night too, but she needed confirmation.

_"I love this song!" Callie yelled over the beat of the music._

_Rihanna was playing in the background, a pulsating electrifying song that she_ _couldn't help but move your hips to. And damn did Callie have some amazing hips. They moved like_ _they could detach from her body, and holy shit, if that wasn't the sexiest thing Arizona had ever seen. _

_"I love watching you dance to this song." Arizonasaid with a smirk as she moved her own body to the rhythm._

_So, maybe her hips didn't move quite as freely as Callie's did, but she could hold her own. And the look that the Latina was giving her was more thanenough confirmation that she was doing an adequate job._

_Callie's short red dress was doing everything to play off that beautiful skin tone of hers, and highlighting those amazing, toned thighs. And the strapless aspect only accentuated her heavy breasts which Arizona was already so enamored with. She was positive Callie Torres really was a goddess. _

_"Well, why don't you come dance a little closer then?" Callie smirked grabbing at the slight curve in Arizona's hip._

_Callie's fingers clung to the black material of Arizona's dress. It was a simple, black fabric that had one lace sleeve running down the left arm, and left the other arm bare. It was from Callie's line. It was a gift that Callie had sent over, suggesting it was just going to go to waste. She knew the blonde would never accept any form of romantic gift from her. Because they were friends, and nothing more._

_But, Callie often gifted clothes to her friends, thatwas honestly the truth. But_ _she never thought of just how good a certain piece would look on said friend, like she did Arizona. But those were all just in her thoughts, and she could keep those hidden._

_She pressed her curvy hips against the smaller frame of Arizona in a very suggestive way. Her thigh slipped through ivory legs, and her hips rolled to the beat. Arizona was putty in her hands. They may as well have been having sex on the dance floor because, oh my god did this feel amazing. _

_Ivory hands gripped to tan shoulders, as Arizona felt shocks shooting straight to her core. She had never reacted like this with another woman, not while dancing, not while in this public of a setting. And it was all she could do to push Callie off of her instead of having her way with her right there on the dance floor. _

_She had to remind herself was in control, she needed that control, letting Callie in like_ _that was...foreign. And_ _it couldn't happen. Especially now that she was tipsy, and her guard was down more than normal. _

_"I need a drink." Arizona husked into Callie's ear. What she needed to do was calm down, and move away from Callie who she could swear was making her more drunk than the alcohol._

_"Jeez you may as well have been having sex out there. I think I need a cold shower." Teddy laughed as she brought her martini glass to her lips. _

_"Shut up." Arizona smirked reaching for a water bottle. She was thirsty and suddenly her throat was very dry._

_"This is fun. Why don't we do this more?" Teddy asked as she bounced in her seat to the music._

_"Because we are sitting at a $3,000 table, and I don't even want to know what one of these bottles of Ciroc, or Cristal cost here." Arizona_ _said rolling her eyes. _

_"True," Teddy agreed. "But this is fun, and I'm glad Callie invited me. Where is she anyway?" She_ _asked fanning herself._

_"I told her I was coming to get a drink, she must have stayed dancing." Arizona shrugged._

_All she knew was she needed to get away, because she was losing all resolve, and she just figured Callie would follow, not that she had to. _

_And then she looked over to the dance floor, right where they had been. Callie was dancing with someone, a woman. A woman who wasn't anyone they came with and a woman who had just pulled Callie unbelievably close to her body. _

_That wasn't ok._

_Before Arizona could even think,_ _she was on her feet and moving toward Callie. Not that she could stake claim to the woman. They weren't_ _a_ _couple, or even dating. She had no rights to say with_ _whom_ _she did and didn't dance. But, she could gently remind her that she was the best sex Callie had ever had. A little thing the raven haired beauty let slip yesterday while Arizona had the Latina bent over her desk in her office. _

_"Miss me?" Arizona smiled, sliding her hand around to the small of Callie's back._

_"Are you back to dance with me? You left rather quickly Miss. Robbins." Callie teased lifting an eyebrow._

_Arizona returned a full dimpled smile, pulling out all the stops. "I was thirsty," she_ _said biting her bottom lip. "And I like watching you dance." She_ _whispered into a tan ear._

"Oh, well in that case..." Callie trailed off pulling Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth.

With that, the woman made her exit.

"My, my, my, my, my... What do we have here?" ared head standing just behind Callie said.

"It's about time you show up!" Callie said, with a big smile, gently nudging Arizona back.

"My father came into town with Archer." The red head rolled her eyes. "They insisted on a late dinner, and I had to hear about the China meeting." Shesighed. "Well don't stand there, give me a hug." Shesaid pulling Callie into a hug.

Callie squeezed her tightly, it had been so long since she had seen Addison, she almost forgot what she sounded like in person. "It's great to see you Ad's." She smiled.

"And who's this?" Addison asked arching an eyebrow looking back at Arizona. "This is my uh-um... This is..." Callie struggled. What did she say? Friend? Fuck buddy?

"I'm Arizona." The blonde stepped in saving Callie from her slight dilemma.

Addison reached out her hand and gently took Arizona's in hers. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Arizona said clearing her throat.

"I need a drink." Addison said sensing the awkward tension that had suddenly come up between the two.

"There are drinks at the table. Although, Meredith and Cristina were just up there so the tequila is probably all gone." Callie joked, even thought it was probably true.

"Well shit, that's just what the doctor ordered. Guess I'll have to go to the bar." Addison said lightly. "You ladies care to join me?" She asked not wanting to be rude.

"Actually... I'm going to go talk to Teddy. She's up at the table. I'll talk to you two later." Arizona smiled and quickly sauntered off.

Arizona quickly got lost in her memories, as Teddy continued to rehash her memories of the night.

"Are you even listening to me?" Teddy asked slightly annoyed.

"What? Yes- no. I was trying to figure out what I remembered." Arizona sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well from what I saw, Callie went off with Addison. They were at a bar getting a few drinks before they came back..." Teddy continued on with her memories.

"She totally gave you her number. She was hot, you should go for it!" Addison said bumping her elbow into Callie's arm.

"What are you two talking about?" Arizona smirked, having full on heard the conversation. She hated to admit she was jealous, but she was. Was Callie already over their little arrangement? It had only been a few weeks, but dammit if that wasn't the best three weeks of her life. The conversation flowed easily, the sex was amazing...

"Some woman at the bar gave me her number." Callie rolled her eyes.

"And she followed you here." Addison said pointing with a laugh. Two shots had already put her on edge; damn she needed to drink more.

"Hello, ladies." A tall slight woman with brown hair and blue eyes said walking up to the table. "Wow, what a beautiful crop of women." She smiled as she scanned the four women who were currently sitting there.

Teddy had a smirk, and zoned out look on her face at the stranger's arrival, she was drunk. Addison was sipping on her drink trying not to giggle. Callie looked slightly uncomfortable as her eyes darted back and forth from the tall stranger, and Arizona. And Arizona, well Arizona looked pissed.

"I was wondering if I could trouble you for a dance," The woman asked, looking deep into Callie's eyes.

"I- um- no..." Callie politely said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Cal! It's just a dance." Addison nudged, "and she's hot, and you're hot, and she's single, and you're single. Just do it." She rolled her eyes.

"Addison I really don't..." Callie started.

"Yeah, why don't you go dance with her?" Arizona suggested, although her tone was rough and slightly angry. That was the woman a little too close to Callie earlier. And she had basically just put them in each other's arms.

"Shit, I did suggest that, didn't I?" Arizona grimaced. Sometimes alcohol just didn't agree with her.

"You kind of demanded it, and then you were pissed when she went." Teddy said, leaning back thinking about it.

"I was not pissed." Arizona denied. She denied whole heartedly, even though it was a lie, because she was pissed. But she'd never say it out loud, especially to someone else. Even if that someone else was her best friend.

"Please, Arizona." Teddy rolled her eyes. "You were pissed."

"Was not." Arizona petulantly denied.

"So anyway, that's when I saw you dancing with that woman. What was her name?" Teddy asked far off I thought.

"Katie... I think." Arizona thought, thinking of the cute brunette she picked up on the dance floor.

"Katie, right." Teddy said nodding her head. "And when Callie got back she looked shocked and a bit upset." Teddy said thinking about it. "You were so jealous Arizona Robbins!" The taller blonde teased, because in this moment everything clicked.

"You sent Callie out with that woman, and then picked up some girl to get back at her for something you pushed her to do!" Teddy excitedly exclaimed. "Damn, it's a good thing I don't get drunk when I have to do on the scene reporting. Apparently I have a lapse in putting two and two together." She laughed.

"Callie wanted to go. I simply gave her the push to let her know it was ok. And I was not jealous. We aren't dating; we aren't a couple. She can dance with whomever she wants." Arizona denied.

But the truth was, Callie scared her. Callie made herwant things she'd sworn off: dating, relationships, hearts and flowers, long term commitment. She saw that with Callie, in her happy dreams. And the thought of that just scared the shit out of her, because dammit, Arizona Robbins was a lone wolf. She was a broken woman slowly trying to piece herself back together and she couldn't let anyone get in the way. Even if that person was the most amazing, beautiful, kind- hearted woman she'd ever met.

"Yeah, and Elvis is still alive walking around posing as Justin Bieber in his afterlife." Teddy rolled her eyes pushing up off the bed.

"Teddy..." Arizona started feeling exasperated

"No, Arizona! You feel something for that woman. I know it, you know it. Shit even a blind person would feel all that tension or whatever it is bubbling between you two." Teddy rolled her eyes. God her best friend was so frustrating sometimes.

"You know the rules." Arizona stated simply.

"You need to get rid of those stupid rules. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you're going to lose a good one because of them." Teddyreprimanded. "Look, I love you, and I support you... But, I just... Sometimes it's just too much Arizona. You need to move on from your past." She said leaving the room.

Arizona felt deflated. She leaned back on her bed pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes. "You don't know the half of it," She whispered too low for her friend to hear. "And you never will." She sighed.

\- Two weeks later-

"So what is going on between you and Arizona?" Addison asked as she took a bite from her apple.

Addison had decided to stay in town for a while and oversee some management progression at one of her many New York hotels. She also wanted time to catch up with one of her longest and truest friends, Callie.

"Nothing. We're friends." Callie shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." Addison rolled her eyes taking another bite of her apple.

"We are. I mean we've hooked up..." Callie started to say.

"She's who you've been seeing when I can't get ahold of you! I knew it!" Addison said in triumph.

"Yes..." Callie said on an out breath. Because it was true.

After the little jealousy standoff at the club a few weeks ago, Callie thought it best to stay away for a while. But she couldn't. That was the problem. The more she tried to stay away, the more she found herself seeking out the blonde. She hated it. She hated that she wanted Arizona so badly, she hated that in the short time she had known the blonde she was developing feelings. Feelings she couldn't have.

But there was a spark, that metaphorical bullshit spark you read about in romance novels. Only, it wasn't bullshit. It was real, and she had felt it with Arizona.

"She likes you too, you know." Addison said with a smirk.

"What? I don't... No she doesn't." Callie had begun to deny her feelings, but she knew Addison would see right through her. So she denied Arizona's instead, because there was no way she liked her. She had her rules, she was guarded.

"Oh please." Addison said with a laugh. "That girl is crazy about you. Are you blind?" She asked, frustrated.

"We are just friends with benefits, nothing more Addy. She was very clear about what she wanted. Can we drop it?" Callie asked, discouraged . She wanted to believe her friend, but she couldn't afford it. She had to protect her heart.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Addison throwing her apple core away. "But, I'm right, and you know it." She smirked. "Now, let's go shopping."

XxxxxxxxxX

"You know, if you wanted some of my clothes you could have asked." Callie said slightly embarrassed as they shopped at the Neiman Marcus in their favorite mall.

"Yes, but that's not shopping!" Addison said picking up a blue cocktail dress. "This is amazing Callie!" She said holding it up to appreciate the lines.

"Yeah, well... I'm a genius, what can I say?" Callie smirked.

"And so very modest!" Addison played along.

"Modesty is my middle name." Callie smirked.

"No it's not," Addison rolled her eyes. "It's Iphige..." She started.

"If you want to one day have children, I suggest you stop talking." Callie teased.

"Fine," Addison said holding up her hands in mock defeat. She sighed as she continued to look through the clothes on display.

"What?" Callie asked hearing her friend's huffy breath.

"Nothing... I just... Nothing." Addison shook her head.

"Tell me." Callie encouraged as she bumped her arm with hers.

"I just don't understand why you are being so hushhush about Arizona. I mean you two clearly like each other," Addison rolled her eyes. "And you've never been so evasive about a subject of who you're seeing before." She sighed again.

"Arizona made it very clear that we were just... Friends with benefits." Callie said. Fuck buddies just sounded too crude to say out loud in a public space.

"So what you guys just sleep together whenever the mood strikes?" Addison asked arching one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Basically..." Callie shrugged. "She doesn't want commitment, she doesn't want dating... She just wants sex..."

"So you're telling me, that when we were at the club two weekends ago, there wasn't some jealousy there between you and her?" Addison knowingly asked.

"She basically pushed me onto the dance floor with that woman, Addy!" Callie said in a rushed whisper. "Then I get back and she had some... Some...Tramp sitting at the table with us!" She shook her head. "And the worst part, the worst part of it all... Is I can't even say anything about it! I can't object because we aren't together, so if she wanted to end this then... Then..." The Latina struggled.

"Then you'd be heartbroken and Arizona would be no worse off..." Addison finished. "But, she likes you too Cal... I don't know what you're both so afraid of." She rolled her eyes

"If she liked me so much she wouldn't be pawning me off on other women." Callie said, picking up a pair of shoes. "And she definitely wouldn't be picking other women up." She added in a whisper.

"You two are ridiculous! Have you talked to her about it at all?" Addison asked feeling frustrated as they made their way around the store.

"I can't Addison! She's not interested, she made it very clear that I can't get attached, and I won't! And..." Callie said in a slightly agitated tone.

"And you already have." Addison said on an out breath. "You've already become attached; I can see it all over you." She said searching her friends face. "Don't deny it. I know you Cal, you might be able to fool Arizona but you can't fool me." She shook her head.

"I can't get attached..." Callie quietly said, shaking her own head. "I can't..."

"I think it's too late for that." Addison said grabbing her friends arm, and linking it with hers.

"No it's not." Callie said adamantly shaking her head. Because she wasn't attached, she couldn't get attached she refused to get attached.

She'd keep Arizona in her life in any way she could, and if denying her feelings is what it took fine. She'd deny them to everyone, including herself, quietly and out loud.

"Whatever you say." Addison sighed. Callie was as stubborn as she was big hearted. "Let's go get one of those greasy mall pretzels we'll both regret tomorrow." She smiled trying to take some of the edge Off of their conversation.

"With cheese?" Callie asked with a smile.

"A bucket of it!" Addison laughed.

Just as they were making their way out of Neiman Marcus, Callie's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered not recognizing the phone number, which was weird; because everyone she knew who had her phone number was programmed into the phone.

"Hello, is this Callie Torres?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who is this?" She asked confused. She wasn't going to confirm or deny her identity. Not if she didn't know who this person was.

"This is Professor Webber. I teach the communications class Miss Arizona Robbins attends." He started, "I was wondering if I could ask a really big favor of you..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Hello lovely readers, happy Grey's day!

Thank you for all the comments and kind words and follows, they are much appreciated :)

To my amazing beta, ineedyourgrace thanks as always! You have the patience of a saint, I'm slowly getting there lol!

So I got a promotion at work and I'm not sure I'll be updating as much. It sucks I know I'm sorry but sometimes that's life. I also have another story I've been neglecting and I hate it because I love both of these adventures equally. I hope that I can keep this going regularly though.

I look forward to your comments :) have a great day! You guys are the best!

Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**One month later...**

"This is wrong. Nothing about this feels quite right." Callie sighed as she examined the final piece to her spring line. "I wish I could put my finger on it." She said to no one in particular as she tilted her head to the side, regarding her self declared less than adequate dress.

Meredith shook her head from side to side sighing. The dress looked perfect, this was about more than just the dress. "I think it's amazing."

"It just looks off," the brunette sighed as she ran her hands over the smooth fabric. "Like its missing something, it just doesn't look complete." She said shaking her head. She regarded the sketch she held in her hands, her eyes darting back and forth from the drawing and the dress.

The blonde regarded her friend, and boss with a slight uncertainty about what she, herself was about to say. Sure they were friends, they are great friends, but Meredith always made it a point to keep their personal friendship and working relationship separate, and it worked. But, Meredith had been seeing less and less of Callie beyond the Torres inc building. Not only was Callie still running a business, but she was also busy in her personal life. Addison was still in New York, and Callie seemed to be juggling most of her time between Arizona, and Addison, leaving very little time for Meredith.

Not that Meredith was jealous or even upset. Nope, in fact she was mostly happy for her friend. Not in the past few days though. Callie just didn't seem like Callie... She seemed distant, withdrawn, and distracted. Three things Meredith had never seen from her boss/friend.

She also noted that Callie's usually expressive sparkling eyes had some how dimmed. And she couldn't ignore the slight puffiness and redness of them indicating that Callie had in fact been crying at some point not too long ago.

"What's this really about?" Meredith asked as her eyes followed Callie who couldn't seem to stop touching the dress in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked not moving her eyes off the piece in front of her, but stopping her motions of running her hands on it.

Meredith sighed, and rolled her eyes. This was going to take some coaxing. "Cal, you know me. I try not to mix outside life with what goes on in here, but I've never seen you this way. Ever. There was that one time when you and Aria got into a huge fight, but it passed and you didn't look this down." She said still searching for any type of response from Callie.

"I- I'm fine." Callie said, she kept the look on her face stoic, but the slight crack in her voice assured Meredith otherwise.

"You're not fine," the smaller woman disagreed. She hated pushing things with Callie, but sometimes this woman was too stubborn for her own good. "You've been walking around with your head hung down and I know you were crying. What's the deal?"

"I'm fine, can we just drop it?" Callie snapped, her eyes finally meeting Meredith's.

"Fine, whatever." Meredith threw up her hands and began to walk out of the room. She couldn't force Callie to talk to her, and she knew eventually the Latina would. She just had to be ready.

And with that Meredith was gone.

This left Callie alone with her thoughts.

Meredith was right, Callie was a mess. Everything that happened over the weekend and really over the past month had finally caught up with her. She was spreading herself thin, and had been more stressed then she had been in her 26 years of life. Maybe that's why she had screwed everything up so bad, or maybe she was just using that as an excuse.

Beyond that she had agreed to speak at Arizona's graduation after the call she received from professor Webber. What was she thinking? She hated public speaking.

Aside from the few she's given in front of her peers and colleagues, Callie didn't do speeches. It took everything she had just to walk out on the runway after her shows. But, Arizona made her brave, and bold. Arizona stirred things in her she didn't know was possible.

And now she and Arizona weren't speaking. She hasn't said anything or heard anything from the blonde beauty in three days. It was the longest three days of her life, and the longest they'd gone without talking to each other since they met. She stood by her decision even though it hurt like hell. The pain would pass eventually...

Right?

**4 days ago**

Callie was frantic. This whole thing had set her on edge. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she felt so out of control and helpless. Well, there was that one time, the whole reason Mark was around, but this was different. This hit her like a ton of bricks.

Wiping the tears from her frantic eyes she rang the buzzer.

She wasn't even sure how she ended up here. It was as if her feet had just taken here there. Her subconscious zoned into the last place she felt safe, and dare she even say loved. Even though she knew that those feelings were most likely not reciprocated. Arizona had made her abundantly clear of her "rules".

Still, Callie was here, at Arizona's apartment ringing the bell so the blonde could let her in. Hopefully she was home, hopefully Callie wasn't just being presumptuous in assuming she was there. It was after all a Friday night.

"Who is it?" The oh so familiar and comforting voice came through.

"Arizona? Thank god- it's me. It's Callie." The Latina's shaky and husky voice rang through.

"Calliope?" The questioning voice asked.

"Yes, I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry to bother you." She said letting go of the intercom.

"No, uh- no come up." Arizona said ringing her in.

Callie climbed the five flights of stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. She had energy, too much energy. And she was a flurry of emotions. She was scared, upset, she felt alone, and worst of all she felt helpless. The feeling she hated most in the world, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What's going on are you ok?" Arizona asked opening her door to the frantic Latina.

"I'm sorry I'm here... I- I just didn't know where else to go. I shouldn't have come here." Callie said not making a move. Her eyes had yet to meet Arizona's, they stayed fixed to the floor.

Arizona's brow furrowed as she took in the sight in front of her. The usually well put together, strong, mostly confident Calliope Torres looked

completely frazzled. "What's wrong? Come in." The blonde said reaching out to Callie. She wrapped an ivory hand around a tan arm before pulling her in and closing the door behind them.

The Latina took a deep steadying breath and locked her deep brown eyes with stunning blue. She wanted to tell her what happened. She wanted to say that her world had suddenly become a too heavy load to carry. But she couldn't get her lips to move. She couldn't make the words come out.

She and Arizona had become close, both physically and on a friendship level. Because that's what they were... Friends with benefits. But things hadn't ever really gotten serious with them. Sure they talked, and joked, and just generally had a good time, but it was usually not more then that.

"Callie?" Arizona asked, afraid to get lost in those chocolate eyes that were just so damn hypnotizing. "You have to say something. Anything." She gently coaxed.

"I had a bad night... And... And..." Callie started.

What she wanted to say was Arizona made her feel better than any ten people she knew, that's why she was here instead of anywhere else. She wanted to tell her that she looked forward to their times together because sometimes that was the only thing that got her through the week. She wanted to tell her that she had feelings for her. She wanted to tell her that she was falling in love with her.

Callie saw things in Arizona, that Arizona couldn't see in herself. She was kind, and caring. She was beautiful inside and out. She had eyes that could make the Angels weep, and a smile that could ignite even the coldest heart. She wanted to tell her all these things, but she couldn't...

Arizona was still Arizona with her rules, and her closed off attitude. And Callie was still Callie who was known to wear her heart on her sleeve and fall in love way too easily (at least that's what she had been told.)

Yet, here Callie was. She was seeking out solace from the one person she probably shouldn't be seeking it from. Addison was still in town, in fact they had planned to meet tomorrow. Meredith was only a phone call away, and she was always there when Callie needed her. Still they weren't her first go to.

"I didn't want to be alone. Mark and Lexie are out of town. Mark is finally introducing her to the family, it was a big step. I didn't want to call and bother them," Callie continued. "I just somehow ended up here." She finished as she made her way to the couch and sat.

Arizona felt a small smile tug at her lips for two reasons; One, Callie was seeking her out. Usually this sort of gesture would bother her. It meant that people were becoming too attached. But, Callie had become her friend, a great friend, a beautiful friend. Friends always seek each other out for help, right?

And, two because Mark had a girlfriend. Whoever this Lexie person was obviously meant a lot to him. Not that Arizona could be upset if anything happened between mark and Callie, which it could.

Mark was a handsome man, she could admit that. And, Callie was amazingly beautiful. She was beautiful all around. Anyone, would be lucky to have her. But, this was neither here nor there. It's not like Arizona would act on anything. She had no say on who Callie eventually ended up with.

Arizona reigned herself in, and got her emotion under control. "I'm here, whatever you need. If you want to talk about it, or just watch a movie. Whatever you want." She smiled.

The blonde had no idea what was bothering the Latina, but obviously something was. Arizona had never seen Callie in this state. It was slightly unnerving.

Callie's eyes darted up to Arizona's. They were clouded with un-shed tears, and spoke wonders. "I... Arizona, I want you to make me forget. I don't want to think, I just want to be." Callie said in a pleading manor. "I don't want to think..." She repeated at almost a whisper.

"Ok... Ok." Arizona said, sensing the rising tension. It was palpable, and it was rolling off the raven haired beauty in waves.

This wasn't a normal encounter for the two women. Sure Callie had mentioned a few personal things to her, but Arizona had never seen the other woman so... Unglued? Vulnerable? She couldn't even place her finger on the right words.

She found herself wanting to take Callie in her arms and soothe and hold her. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew how she felt towards the Latina who was unlike anyone she had ever met.

Arizona couldn't have these thoughts, and she shouldn't have these thoughts. Because that only led to heartache, and she and Callie had a good thing going. She was happy where they were. They could talk, and laugh, and the sex... Well the sex was just beyond amazing.

No commitment, no muss, no fuss. This was the perfect situation. Arizona didn't have to worry about getting her heart stomped on. She didn't have to be worried about being discarded or pushed aside. Not really, because even if Callie did find someone else, they weren't really a couple.

"Come on," Arizona said reaching out her hand to Callie's. "Even if it's just for tonight you can forget whatever is bothering you." The blonde softly smiled.

Callie grabbed the extended hand. Her heart was already thumping in her chest in anticipation for what she knew was coming. This was the time when she could surrender complete control. This was the time where she could forget, she didn't have to think, and although she desperately wanted to make Arizona hers officially, she understood that couldn't happen.

So, she accepted Arizona's terms. She accepted the fact that they are "fuck buddies". And, she accepted the fact that this is all it would ever be. This is all they would ever have, even though she so desperately wanted more. She had signed on for it, she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Tell me what you want." Arizona said, locking bright blue eyes, with dark brown.

In that moment, Arizona had never been more grateful that Teddy had gone out of town with her family for the weekend. She wanted to see, feel, and hear Callie come undone. And she could do that without having to disturb her roommate, and best friend.

"You." Callie said simply. Oh, if Arizona only knew the deeper meaning of that single word.

Arizona smirked, her eyes darkening to an impossible blue. "You have me," she breathed out. "What do you want me to do to you?" She asked Callie biting down on her bottom lip.

With that Callie held out her arms wrist to wrist. "Take me. Don't make me think, make me feel." The Latina said, as her chest heaved in and out. Her heart was already racing with possibility of what was coming, and just like that all of her previous worries were forgotten. All she could think of was the beautiful blonde in front of her, and what was about to happen.

Arizona disappeared for a few moments, only to return with a silk scarf. It was thin, and soft, and the black material was like butter against her skin. Her usual go to was rope or handcuffs, but the marks those two things left on Callie's beautiful skin was enough for the blonde to change her regular habits.

She didn't want to mark that amazingly soft Carmel skin, not like that. Blue eyes locked with brown, as ivory hands worked with the black material to bind Callie's wrists. "Good girl," Arizona smirked. "Arms up."

Callie obliged, lifting her arms above her head before Arizona's body came into contact with hers, and pink lips met red. Arizona pulled a plump bottom lip into her mouth, gently massaging it with her tongue before releasing it with a pop. Soon both bodies were moving. Arizona backed Callie against the wall with a soft thud, causing the Latina to lose her breath momentarily.

"Oomph," Callie groaned out, as air refilled her lungs.

Arizona raised to her tippy toes, keeping her eyes locked with those brown orbs she craved so much. Deft and skilled fingers wrapped the silk bindings on Callie's wrists to a hook on the wall the brunette hadn't even seen. "What are you doing?" Callie asked. Her mind was already hazy with lust, and all rational thought left her mind.

Here, in this world, Arizona was the boss, and Callie was ok with that. She was more then ok with that. She was thrilled with that, because it allowed her to give up total control, and she didn't have to think or worry because she trusted Arizona would never hurt her. At least not physically.

"I'm taking you, Calliope." Arizona said mater-of-factly. "I don't know what's bothering you," the blonde said un- tucking her satin shirt, before popping open a button. "But, I'm more then happy to help you forget." She smirked, popping open another button, then another until the Latina's lacy red bra was peeking out through the black fabric that currently covered Callie's torso.

Arizona had to hold in her gasp at the sight in front of her. Callie looked delicious standing there. The red bra contrasted perfectly with tan flesh, and the slightly opened shirt looked amazing as it hung loosely over her shoulders. "Jesus." Arizona said, and unconsciously licked her lips.

Her eyes traveled further down, taking in Callie's delicious curves. "You're so beautiful." She stated as she slid down Callie's blue skirt in one quick motion, revealing a lacy red thong to match the bra Callie was wearing.

"Shit." Arizona breathed out, taking a step back to appreciate the view. The heels Callie was wearing was doing everything to help those beautiful toned legs, and the skirt rested gently over smooth ankles practically binding them in place.

"Arizona, please." Callie begged, as she stood there helpless. She needed to feel those hands that made her body sing with desire. She needed that connection she felt, that spark, and she needed it now.

"I know." Arizona smiled stepping in and clashing her lips with Callie's. Their mouths worked together in an intricate dance, and Callie wiggled her body trying to get any friction she could against her now throbbing core.

The way Arizona looked at her was enough to make her wet. The way Arizona looked, while looking at her, was almost enough to make her lose her mind. And now was no exception. Callie could feel the arousal pooling between her legs and it took everything she had, not to jump out of her skin at this very second.

Just as Callie was about to scream, Arizona's hand sunk into the fabric of her lacy red panties. Soft deft fingers sunk between wet folds, and a long passioned moan escaped plump red lips. "Yessss," Callie hissed out as Arizona's fingers worked against her bundle of nerves.

This is what she craved, this is what she wanted, everything beyond the room evaporated in a single touch. Callie's world went spinning with every flick of the finger, and she struggled to keep herself upright. "You feel so fucking good." Callie said as she bit into her own arm trying not to come undone right then and there.

"You're so hot." Arizona said before sinking her teeth into the flesh above Callie's collar bone. The blonde couldn't figure out why, but in that moment she had to leave her mark on Callie. Sure she had done it before, she did it the first weekend they were together, but now it was a need, not just a want.

Callie yelped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as pearly white teeth pierced her flesh. The woman making her feel all these things was amazing, beyond amazing, and more than anything else Callie wanted to call her, hers. She wanted to have a meaningful relationship with this woman.

"I need... I need more." Callie panted out, her double meaning. She needed more friction, and she needed more beyond the physical from the blonde.

With that the blonde dipped two fingers into Callie's dripping wet center. The angle of the two women standing allowed Arizona's palm to rub Callie's erect bundle of nerves with every thrust. This, paired with Callie's stressful night, week, hell her stressful month threw her over the edge.

Her body first went tense as stars burst from behind her eyes and her sex tightened almost painfully around Arizona's magical fingers. She quaked with after shocks over, and over, until the blonde slowly brought her down slowing her motions until Callie completely rode out her mind bending orgasm.

Callie's body went limp, as all of her extremities turned to jello. The only thing keeping her standing, was Arizona's body against hers. And the fact that she was still tied to the hook on the wall.

"God you're amazing." Arizona panted out. Her checks were a light shade of pink with obvious arousal.

Callie smiled, barely hearing Arizona through her haze. "Hmmm." She laughed, still unable to find her voice.

With that Arizona let her out of her bindings, gently taking her wrists off the hook, before she untied her. The blonde kissed the tan skin of the bindings throwing it aside. As Callie finally stepped all the way out of her skirt.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked grabbing onto Arizona's hand, with her own.

"Sure." Arizona smiled as she gazed at the naked beauty in front of her.

"Why?" Callie asked simply.

"Why what?" Arizona asked confused.

"Why no relationships? Why are you so dead set on just sex? Not that it's not amazing. I just never asked before." Callie shrugged as she started playing with the hem of Arizona's shirt.

"I- I..." The blonde struggled. "I don't want want to talk about it.

"I just don't understand. I'm trying to know you better." Callie said simply as her hands now tickled the impossibly soft skin of the amazingly beautiful blonde.

"It's not a big deal ok?" Arizona sighed out, going from completely turned on, to irritated in a matter of seconds.

Her mind was flooded with the thoughts of Lauren, and her past. The fights, the arguments, the fact that she had felt so small at the end of that relationship, the fact that she had given up so much of herself she vowed to never do that again.

She had felt trapped for so long, she was trying to be a "good man in a storm", and everything her parents believed in. But, she couldn't be that person. Not then. Now, now she could be that person. She could be there for others, without losing herself In the process. She wasn't a bad person, was a protected person. She had to protect herself, because she wouldn't survive another tragedy like Lauren.

She wouldn't survive hearing that she's less than, and have someone belittle her, and bring down her self worth. She wouldn't survive another jealous girlfriend who accused her every move. She wouldn't survive.

This whole world she has created, no dating just sex, was working. She was mostly satisfied and not heartbroken. And she could walk away, and the other person could walk away, and that would be that. No mess, no heartbreak. That's why she was clear from the beginning, especially with Callie.

Callie could feel the blonde tense as a million thoughts flitted across Arizona's face. "I'm sorry I just..." Callie started before she was cut off.

"Don't worry about me, and stop asking those kind of questions. I told you what this was from the beginning, and you agreed." Arizona said, her eyes were cold, and hard, like Callie had never seen before.

The blonde snapped, something deep inside. She could hear the disdain dripping from her voice, and she was surprised at even herself. The problem was she did want more with Callie. But she was scared beyond control. This beautiful creature in front of her made her feel things Lauren never made her felt... Ever. She made her feel them with the first lock of their eyes, and then the spark sent through her body every time they touched was enough to confirm her feelings.

This woman, this amazingly strong, and successful woman in front of her had the chance of ruining her even more than Lauren did. Because she felt things about and for Callie, in the short time she's known her than she ever did for the entirety of her and Lauren's relationship.

And she couldn't break again. She just couldn't. And she was too scared to take the risk.

"I was just asking. I'm sorry." Callie apologized dropping her eyes to the floor.

"It's not your business." Arizona defended. "We are fuck buddies, you said it yourself. I hardly thing that justifies you diving into my past." Arizona said in almost a whisper.

She couldn't stop herself now. She was beyond wound up, and she regretted the words even as they came out. But, there was no taking them back now. What was said was said.

"I can see coming over here was a mistake." Callie said her voice cracking.

She started to gather her things, gently stepping back into her skirt and buttoning up her shirt, as she fought the onslaught of tears that was threatening to fall.

Arizona was right, they were fuck buddies. She had agreed to it. So she had no right to feel like she did right now. But she was feeling those feelings. It was as if she had been punched in the stomach.

She was heartbroken.

"Calliope..." Arizona started, because she saw the hurt in those brown eyes. She never wanted to cause that. And she never meant to sound as harshly as she just did.

"No... Don't Calliope me," Callie seethed. "I know what I agreed to Arizona, I'm not an idiot. But... You know what?... I fell for you ok? I was an idiot and I fell thinking maybe, just maybe I could make you forget your stupid rules." She confessed as a lone tear broke free.

"It's my fault, I'm the idiot, but I can't do this anymore. I can't. Because the more time I spend with you, the deeper in love I fall." Callie said shaking her head. And just like that her confession was out.

She was in fact in love with this complicated blonde. The blonde who stole her heart from the beginning. Because when she saw Arizona she knew. She was just positive she was going to spend the rest of her life with her.

But then the bomb was dropped. "Sex and nothing more." Still, Callie felt she could change that. She could make Arizona see, that she wasn't going to be like the rest.

She had failed.

"Goodbye Arizona. I wish you all the best." Callie said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on an ivory cheek.

As much as it pained we to say goodbye, she had to. She couldn't stay because it just hurt to love someone who didn't return those feelings.

With that she walked out of Arizona's room, out of her apartment, and out of her life. Leaving the blonde stubbed and heart broken.

"I love you too..." Arizona whispered out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N:

Ok my peeps here it is. The turning point! I'm so so so so so so sorry it took so long to post. I have been ill and life has just been crazy. I have moved jobs twice now, and am preparing for another move at the end of the month.

I hope this was worth the wait, and I want to say thank you, to those of you who are still around! This story wasn't edited by my lovely beta Ineedyourgrace because I wanted to get it to you all asap.

I'll try to be better going forward from her. And as always, comments are appreciated. I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Love-

Love, is such a fickle thing. It gives you the highest highs, and the lowest lows. Love hurts, love heals. Love transcends all. It knows no race, age, gender, or creed. Love is blind, love is deaf. Love makes you see the world through rose colored glasses. You could conquer anything and everything with love.

Love could also break you, and make you feel worthless, and weak.

Never had Callie felt so completely raw, broken, and empty in her life. She should have known better than to think she could just be fuck buddies with Arizona. She knew the minute she met her she wanted something more, something bigger, with the blonde. And the amazing, mind blowing sex only led to deeper feelings, it only led to love. Because it was more than sex. She could feel it every time they touched. It was beyond physical, no matter how animalistic or "rough" or wanton the encounters were. She connected with Arizona on a spiritual level.

And she knew Arizona felt it too.

Still, the blonde refused to admit it. And that's why Callie had to stop what was going on, or push the blonde to get past whatever it was that made her set those stupid, stupid rules in place. She had confessed her feelings to Arizona, in hopes of reciprocation. But, she knew the risk she was taking, and when Arizona reacted the way she did, she knew she had to end it.

That was four days ago. Four agonizingly long and painful days. She had chosen to end the little liaison they had going, but it didn't make her heart hurt any less. So, that's how she found herself here waiting for her red headed friend in an expensive hotel bar at one of Addison's many New York City hotels.

There were several conferences being held in the hotel at the time, and Addison wanted to make sure they went off without a hitch start to finish. Callie could have stayed home and waited for her, but then she'd just cry, and she was tired of crying. She just didn't want to do it anymore. In public, she could push her feelings aside for a while.

It was busy in the hotel, busier than Callie had ever seen it. Her eyes watched the world around her, it was still moving, people were still living. Two women were strolling arm in arm sharing a private joke and laughing. A young couple was seated next to each at the back of the lounge sharing whispered words, and loving glances. The bar was bustling with happy, smiling people. Happiness was still all around her, but it wasn't within her. And while the world around her kept on moving hers had completely stopped.

"Can I have another?" She asked the bartender with a soft, sad smile.

She had been sipping on whiskey neat. Not her first drink of choice, but it was just the right drink to ease her pain. It was a slow numb instead of a forceful one, and she didn't want to be completely hammered when Addison decided to join her, so they could start "operation de-funk Callie." As Addison put it.

"Sure thing. Rough day?" The striking young bartender asked with a smile.

"You could say that." Callie breathed out as she played with the rim of her empty whiskey glass.

She spun around on her barstool and let her eyes once again take in her surroundings. "So that piano over there, does anyone ever play it?" She asked noticing the baby grand in the corner.

"Very rarely." The man behind the bar shrugged. "It's such a shame too..." He smiled.

Taking her offered drink he had placed down, Callie slammed it back. The warm liquid slightly burned on its journey down, but it was a welcome burn. She eyed the piano with interest, and decided now that her liquid courage was taking effect she was going to play.

It had been a while since she tickled the ivories. She learned to play as a child. She learned appreciation for it as a teen, and then found a cathartic release in playing it as an adult. Although it has been many long years since she had played in front of anyone other than her family, or more recently Arizona, she took a risk. She had nothing to lose, she was already broken, maybe this could help start to heal her.

Her fear of public speaking, was at the depths of her thoughts. It was buried way down deep. Not only was she slightly buzzed from the amber liquid she had consumed, but her heartbreak left her completely numb, at least at this point in time. She literally felt nothing, she didn't even feel sad at the moment. This was a new stage in her "grieving" process.

First she was unbelievably sad. This was of course her own doing, she was the one to end it, but had she kept things going the way they were going, she would only fall harder, fall deeper. So she took the risk, and then instantly regretted it when it left her alone.

Second was anger. So unbelievably angry at herself for thinking she could change Arizona's way of thinking, and mad at Arizona for being so amazing that she was sure she'd never find anyone to replace her. No one could make her feel like Arizona, and now that was lost forever

Third was denial. She flat out started denying her feelings for the blonde. She dulled the pain with a nice bottle of vodka, which she hated. She hated using alcohol as a coping mechanism, yet she did it. Mark had to carry her to bed. That wasn't embarrassing.

Fourth stage just hit. Complete numbness, and emptiness. That feeling of wanting to feel something, anything. Even if it was pain, because at least the pain let you know you were still alive.

She knew Addison was going to grill her about this, like Meredith had earlier that day. She couldn't talk to Meredith about it then, and she wasn't sure if she could talk to Addison about it now. But, what she was sure of, was she was going to play that piano, and she was going to get drunk, good and drunk on a Tuesday night. And she was going to take someone home. Yep, that's what she was going to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The only light coming from 154 attorney street, apartment 5 D, was the one coming from Arizona's laptop. The laptop that has gotten her through all of this years classes, and half of last years. But this time she was using it for a completely different reason.

This time she wasn't using it for writing a paper, or research. She was using it to load music on an iPod she spontaneously bought, because she was going to let the music tell Callie how she felt.

She couldn't find the words, and quite honestly she felt like she screwed up... Bad! So she was going to hopefully let the music do the talking, because she was in love with the one and only Calliope Torres, and she was going to do whatever it took to get her in her life, and keep her there.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

"Florida is way too humid this time of year!" Teddy said, swinging open the front door and disturbing the otherwise quiet dwelling. "And if I saw one more woman over sixty in a thong I was going to puke... I don't even wear a thong on the beach!" She joked, dropping her bags to the floor.

"So you had fun then?" Arizona asked with a slight smirk. She was hurting on the inside, but she was also glad to see her roommate and best friend.

Teddy crossed the room and plopped down dramatically on the couch. "Yeah, but what's with the dark vibe going on in here?" She asked leaning her head on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona sighed deeply. She hadn't told Teddy about what had happened between her and Callie this past Friday. In fact she avoided it at all costs because she didn't want to hear the "I told you so" speech, and because it was painful. She had spent most of her weekend in tears.

But, there was only so long she could avoid it, and Teddy was persistent. Besides, it might help to have someone else's point of view for once.

"Callie told me she loved me." Arizona said in a quick rush of words.

"And you freaked." Teddy said shaking her head without even blinking. "She's great Arizona! I don't know why you even have those stupid rules." She sighed.

"I didn't freak, I froze. Well first I snapped at her. And then she told me she loved me and I froze." Arizona defended. Her eyes were focused on the computer, but she could still feel Teddy's gaze on her.

"You froze? She confessed her love and you froze?" Teddy enquired

"Yeah." Arizona sighed, her eyes finally meeting Teddy's. There was sadness and hurt behind them, and Teddy could see it all written across her best friends face. Had Arizona Robbins finally fallen for someone?

"Well... How do you feel? I mean about her, how do you feel?" Teddy asked, perking up.

"I love her... I have fallen for her, and I'm hoping I didn't blow it. I think I did..." Arizona confessed letting a tear fall. "You should have seen the look on her face." She said shaking her head before wiping away her tear. "I love her Teddy. I haven't even told her those words, but I love her. I've been holed up here for four days trying to think of a way to tell her this. I- I... God, Teddy I love her." She said whole heartedly.

Teddy was shocked. She had never seen Arizona this way. Not even after her breakup with Lauren. The smaller blonde looked so sad, defeated, and even maybe a little hopeful? She too hoped Arizona didn't completely blow this. "You have to tell her! It's never to late... Why are you still sitting here?!" She asked in a hyper manner.

"I'm making her a playlist of songs to tell her how I feel. I've spent most of this weekend on it, and I'm almost done." Arizona said at almost a whisper. Suddenly the idea seemed cheesy, and it really sounded odd out loud.

Teddy smiled, her eyes glittering with the light off of the computer. "I think that's wonderful. I'd totally forgive you if you wronged me after that." She slightly smirked in a teasing manner. "Now finish that up, and we are going to meet my sister for drinks at her hotel."

Arizona sighed deeply. The last thing she wanted to do was go out for drinks, especially on a Tuesday night. "I don't think I feel like it." She shrugged.

"This isn't a negotiation. I haven't seen you for days, you need to tell me all the details, and Tiffany really wants to see you." Teddy said firmly. "Besides, I know you haven't done anything all weekend, I can see it on your face, and you don't have class tomorrow. Up... Put on a pretty dress, put some makeup on, relax, and then tomorrow go get your girl!" She smirked before disappearing into her room.

"My girl." Arizona thought with a smile. How she hoped to call Callie her girl. How she hoped she hadn't completely blown it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm so sorry that took so long!" Addison said, taking the seat next to Callie at the bar.

"Oh- uh... It's ok." Callie said coming out of her daze. She was just about to make her way over to the piano before her friend had interrupted her thoughts.

"I know I said we could leave and go do something, but one of the conferences is running long. Would you mind terribly if we just sat here and got drunk for free?" Addison asked with a small smile.

"Drunk is drunk." Callie returned the smile. She was already feeling a slight buzz. And it was just enough to keep her comfortably numb.

"What are you drinking there? That's not the norm." Addison said arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Is that whiskey?"

Callie nodded her head as she absentmindedly spun the cup around a few times letting air seep into the liquid. "Tequila and vodka have had their turn this week." Callie said letting out a humorless laugh.

Addison sighed, this wasn't really completely out of character for her friend. Not to be drinking to drown out some of the pain, but to be drinking this much was kind of worrisome. "Cal... That's not healthy. I'm here if you need to talk, you know that."

"I know," Callie breathed out. "I blew it I fucking blew it. Why can't I ever just leave well enough alone?" She shook her head.

"You didn't blow it." The red head said shaking her head. She wasn't one hundred percent what had happened, but she knew her friend well enough that she gathered Callie was talking about Arizona.

"She didn't want anything more then sex from me... And I agreed to it. I agreed to it because she's amazing, and beautiful, and funny. And underneath her guarded self, she's so caring and gentle. I thought I could change her." Callie blurted out. The alcohol was definitely making her feel brave, open, and honest.

"Cal..." Addison had started, before she was cut off.

"I had been having the worst day," The Latina began. "I ran into Felix. I was having dinner with some of the buyers for "Barneys", and he was a few tables over." She shook her head at the memory. "I caught his eye completely on accident, and the next thing I knew he was talking to me." Callie shuddered.

"Wow... You haven't mentioned him in a while." Addison said wide eyed.

"I hadn't thought of him in a while." Callie shrugged. "I tried to avoid him, but as I was leaving he grabbed my wrist and asked me if I wanted to have a drink with him. "For old times sake."" Callie said rolling her eyes and using her fingers to make air quotes. "I tried to tell him no, but his grip just got tighter, so I walked to the bar with him."

"How was it? Was it weird?" Addison asked genuinely interested

"Very," Callie confessed. "And the whole time I'm sitting there with him, all I can think of is Arizona. This guy, the one I was supposed to marry, the one I was so in love with I thought he was going to break me for good when he broke up with me. The one who walked away when I needed him most, was sitting with me." She sighed. "He was telling me all of these wonderful things, things I had wanted to hear from him so many times and never did. And still all I can think about is Arizona." Callie laughed. Not a happy laugh, a sad laugh, because it was all just too much.

"So I told him goodbye. I stood up, I tried to walk away, and he grabbed me and said that id never do better then him." Callie rolled her eyes before letting out a shuddery breath. "Next thing I knew I was on my way to Arizona's apartment. I was terrified because I basically had it in my mind what I was going to do. I knew I couldn't keep things going like they were. We had sex, I told her I loved her, and she didn't return my feelings." Callie said sighing and shrugging her shoulders. This time she was fighting tears.

"Wow." Addison said at a loss for words. Felix was the one everyone thought Callie was going to end up with. The brunette was a bit of a serial lover. Meaning she fell in love all the time! Erica, Jenny, George, and Felix. She was in love with them all at one point.

It wasn't that she was desperate for love, but she wore her heart on her sleeve and cared like crazy. Still, Addison had never seen Callie the way she was with Arizona. She could see it in the club that night she met the blonde for the first time, and she could see the actual glow coming from Callie after her time spent with the blonde.

"Yeah." Callie sighed taking back another drink. "I don't know what I was thinking Addy. I didn't want to change Arizona, just her mind about the whole dating me thing you know?" She shook her head. "And it ended up with me drinking away my pain, feeling completely foolish, and empty."

Addison regarded her broken friend. She could see the truth in her words, and she felt helpless. There was nothing she could do, no words to make her feel better. All she could do was listen, and be there for her, and support her. All she could do was be a friend.

"Ms. Montgomery." A woman in a well tailored dress said, interrupting the conversation between friends.

"Yes?" Addison spun around asking, trying not to act as annoyed as she felt. She was still technically at work after all.

"The last convention is over, and Dr. Dwayne is asking to speak to you personally." The woman said.

Addison inwardly rolled her eyes and turned back to Callie. "I won't be long. Stay here, and have a drink, and I'll be back soon." She smiled, patting her friend on the arm before leaving.

Callie sighed at her friends departure and motioned for another drink. "Just a beer this time. Whatever you have on tap." She smiled to the man who had been serving her all night.

He walked over quietly and set the beer in front of her, before a small crowd of women walked into the bar and he quickly walked over to them. Her mind was, everywhere and no where at once. It felt good to get all of that off of her chest, but it also left her feeling even more vulnerable.

With that thought, she took a big swig of her beer and made her way to the piano. It was beautiful, a real work of art, and she couldn't help herself. She flipped open the lid, let her fingers quietly skim the keys, and took her seat at the bench.

She wanted to let out all her emotion, she needed to get it out, because she was hurting so bad inside. She needed release, and nothing else mattered. Not the crowd at the bar, not the bustling of waitresses and waiters serving drinks, nothing.

She closed her eyes and struck the first few cords. She thought back to that fateful night, four days ago, she thought back to all her emotions and she began to play.

The first cords came in slow, and soft.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you_

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

Came out in a perfect tone, even though her throat was tight with emotion and unshed tears.

_"And I am feeling so small_

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

_And I will stumble &amp; fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl"_

She sang with such conviction, because that's how she felt. She honestly never felt love like she felt for Arizona. She was magic, and she knew given the chance they could be something special. Together.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you_

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

_Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

She continued. Her eyes still closed, her feet tapping at the pedals every so often. She Just felt, and let the music flow from her body.

_"And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye"_

She sang, her voice cracking, but she held strong. She was completely unaware that the whole bar had stilled and began listening to this obviously heartbroken stranger.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you_

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you And anywhere I would've followed you, Say something, I'm giving up on you

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..."_

She finished, letting out a breath. A breath that felt like a small weight was lifted. The song conveyed her emotions perfectly. They said everything she felt.

She closed the lid to the piano, to polite and emotional applause from the crowd in the bar. It was then that she was snapped back into reality. She smoothed down non existent wrinkles on her skirt and stood up with a small shy smile and sighed.

"That was beautiful." A familiar voice said. A voice she couldn't believe she was hearing. A voice she had dreamed about for the past four nights.

Her eyes traveled from the floor up, taking in a familiar sight. A sight she had come to cherish and love. "Arizona... What are you doing here?" She asked, as her eyes glistened with tears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:**

**Your support has been amazing, and I can't thank you enough! Thank you all for sticking by me through this journey. Calzona fans are the best!**

**Again this wasn't edited by my amazing beta ineedyourgrace so all mistakes are mine, but I'm trying to get these out to you because I made you wait so long!**

**As always I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Thursday's episode killed me! What did you all think? **

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had passed, two weeks since that fateful night. The one where Callie poured her heart out playing the piano in her soulful way. Two seemingly long weeks, yet they also passed at a rapid pace.

It was graduation morning. Arizona had hoped to share this day with Callie at her side, yet here she was getting ready alone. Ok, well not completely alone, because Teddy was still here, and almost as excited as she was. But things had not gone as planned when she approached Callie at that piano. Not that she had planned to approach her, but still it could have gone better.

_Callie fled, she basically ran from Arizona. She mumbled something about going to find Addison, and when Arizona had run after her she found Callie arm in arm with a man. A man who wasn't Mark, which would be ok because they were only friends and the guy had a girlfriend. _

_Nope, that was definitely not Mark. It was someone Arizona didn't even know. Callie and this mystery man looked... Comfortable, familiar even, Arizona had decided on. And with that she felt her heart sink. Callie had confessed her love to the blonde, and now she had moved on... Quickly! _

_Arizona wasn't sexually fond of the male population. She had kissed two boys in her entire life, and it never went further than that. The first boy being Nick, her and her brothers best friend. He was 9 and she was 7. It wasn't a big deal, a quick peck on the lips, one of those things kids did when they thought no one was watching._

_The second was Chris Brody, he was her lab partner in chemistry. He asked her to homecoming junior year of high school, and she accepted. It was one of those end of the night kisses. He was attractive enough, but that kiss just solidified the fact that Arizona was indeed gay. It wasn't a bad kiss, actually it was a good kiss, but that's all it was. She felt nothing beyond that. _

_Still, she knew attractive when she saw it; In men or women, and this man was attractive. Even from a distance she could see his stormy grey eyes, and he had a head full of dark thick full locks. It was messy in that put together way. In conclusion he was nothing short of handsome. Callie was still too pretty for him, but she was too pretty for anyone really. _

_The man leaned in, whispering something into Callie's ear causing her to giggle. That small little gesture made Arizona's stomach flip flop in the most horrible of ways. She was in love, and now the person she was in love with had moved on. This is why she didn't do love, it only led to this disappointed feeling of inadequacy. How had the Latina moved on so quickly? _

_"What happened?" Teddy asked slightly out of breath, as her eyes looked to where Arizona was staring. She had chased after the blonde once she figured out what was going on. "Oh." She said simply._

_"I'm going to go home." Arizona said defeated. "I'll see you there." And with that she left._

_She went home and cried herself to sleep yet again, because she had lost Callie... It was over. She was too late._

"Do you want to be late? Come on let's go!" Teddy said barging into the room and bringing Arizona out of her less then pleasant thoughts.

"I'm already too late." Arizona mumbled, giving herself a once over in the mirror before leaving her room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arizona walked into the huge NYU gym, which had been transformed for graduation. She held her head high, although she felt low. This was the day she has worked so hard for. She already had offers from three major publishing companies and two from very established newspapers.

No one was surprised by this, no one but Arizona. She was smart, witty, and intelligent. Yet she still felt so unsure of herself. She saw herself for less then her worth, which is why she had always gone and messed up a good thing when she could have had it all.

There was no time to think of that now though, because Arizona was graduating. She was graduating at the top of her class, with high honors. So maybe she fucked up her personal life royally, but this? This was amazing, this was something she couldn't, wouldn't, and absolutely refused to fail at. Even if she didn't always believe in herself or her abilities, she did believe in hard work.

Plastering a smile on her face, pushing all other thoughts aside, Arizona found her stride. Suddenly a thrill of excitement coursed through her. As of today she was a college graduate. "Can you believe it? I made it!" She thought to herself closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Everything I've worked for, all the blood, spit, and tears have finally paid off." Her thoughts continued, as she let out a steadying breath.

And just as she had found her peace a familiar laugh creeped into her senses. She opened her eyes, and scanned the crowd for that infectious laugh. There she was, Callie, her Calliope looking delicious in a black pencil skirt and a pin striped button down blouse showing just a hint of cleavage.

Arizona tugged at the hem of her halter top blue form fitting dress. She had completely forgotten that Callie had agreed to speak at her graduation, which had served her well up to this point. What should she do? Hide? Act like she doesn't know she's there? "That would be the best option." She thought turning her back to the Latina.

"Arizona! God! There you are!" Teddy announced loudly, pulling her best friend into her by her wrist.

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed, "Teddy, Jesus!" She exclaimed. "Callie is right over there and I was trying to avoid her." The blonde practically growled.

"Shit, my bad!" Teddy said slumping her shoulders. "Wait... Today is your day, screw her!" She said loudly.

"Today is my day, and I don't want to talk to her... And there aren't any other Arizona's graduating today... So can you just keep it quiet?"

"Yes, fine, point taken." Teddy said, rolling her eyes.

But it was too late, Callie had heard them talking. Arizona could feel the brunettes eyes on her, she could feel them burning a hole into her skin.

And just as Arizona turned around, that man from the other night wrapped his arm around Callie's waist. He kissed her cheek and rested his hand on the swell of her hip. Then his lips moved to Callie's plump ones. The ones Arizona had craved, the ones she had been missing, all because she couldn't just say how she was feeling. She had lost her. That was that. She was going to have to move on.

She didn't want to look, but she couldn't help it. It was as if something was holding her in place, making her watch as this man ravaged Callie. Not that she could blame him, but still. She didn't want to watch. It was breaking her heart, she loved Callie. She loved her yes she could finally admit that. But it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Callie had moved on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arizona sat straight up clutching her chest. Her breathing was slightly erratic and she could feel small beads of sweat on her forehead and chest starting to gather.

The room was dark, and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. It took even longer for her to realize where she was. That was all a dream... Or a nightmare, a horrible scary nightmare, worse than any kind filled with monsters. This one was filled with heartache.

"You ok?" Callie asked placing her hand on the small of Arizona's back. "You're shaking." She added, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Just a bad, horrible dream." Arizona sighed. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She smiled, even though she wasn't sure Callie could even see her smile

"You want to talk about it?" Callie asked sliding her hand under Arizona's lose fitting shirt,moving her hand in a soothing motion against soft ivory skin.

"No... I just want to lay here with you." Arizona sighed snuggling back down into Callie's oversized bed.

"It was all a dream, that's all." She thought as her heart rate slowed and she snuggled into Callie's neck. "It was all just a dream." She repeated in her head.

Arizona's mind raced as Callie continued to lightly tickle her back. The motion was soothing, and relaxing, but her heart was still racing. "I have something for you," the blonde stated trying to think of something else to occupy her mind. "I uh- well I just happened to have it on me by accident actually. It was like fate knew I'd run into you or something." Arizona smiled, against soft skin.

She recalled earlier tossing the iPod she had bought for Callie in her purse. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. Teddy had rushed her out of the house, so she didn't give it a second thought, until now.

"Mmm," Callie rasped out. "What is it?"

Arizona moved herself from that comfortable spot, her favorite spot, and walked over to her purse. "I kind of made you a mix of stuff... Music, things I wanted to say, and didn't realize I could actually articulate." She sighed as she dug out the purple iPod nano from her bag.

Arizona walked over and set it on the nightstand before crawling over Callie, and back into bed. "You got me a gift." Callie smiled, feeling her heart rate pick up. "You didn't have to." She practically sang out, because damn, that was sweet. "Thank you."

Arizona leaned over kissing Callie's plump lips, once, twice, and then a third time for good measure. "I wanted to." She smiled, "but maybe we can listen tomorrow. Right now I just want to lay here in bed, with my girlfriend and sleep." She said snuggling into Callie's neck once again.

"That sounds like a great idea." Callie agreed pulling Arizona in closely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**-Earlier that night-**

"Arizona... What are you doing here?" Callie asked on the verge of tears.

She had just played her heart out, and the object of her playing was standing right in front of her. Callie wanted to run, everything in her head was telling her to go, because she was so broken, sad, scared, and confused. But, her feet, and her heart refused to listen to her head, because her feet were planted. They weren't moving.

Arizona cleared her throat. Callie looked beautiful, even now when she also looked so broken. She hated that she was the cause of that. She hated that she was the reason behind that sorrow. "Teddy's sister is staying here. We came for drinks." Arizona said fighting the urge to reach out and touch Callie.

"That's, um- that's nice." Callie said trying to compose herself. What else could she say to the woman who had crushed her heart.

"You look really pretty." Arizona blurted out, as her arm moved forward and her fingers itched to dance across the exposed Carmel skin of Callie's arm. But she pulled back, resisting. She could feel the confusion rolling off of Callie in waves. She could feel the animosity and heartbreak.

Callie let out a shaky breath. She was sure Arizona was going to touch her, and that crazy, amazing spark was going to shoot through her... But, then the blonde stopped, she hesitated, and all Callie felt was disappointment.

"So do you." Callie smiled despite herself. There was no denying how beautiful she thought Arizona was. There was no point in it. The blonde knew everything now. She knew how Callie felt, and the feelings weren't reciprocated.

There was a bit of silence between the two women. The only sounds coming from those of the people around them.

"Well, I guess I better let you get back to Teddy and her sister." Callie said after a while of searching Arizona's face. She wasn't even sure what she was searching for. Maybe it was one final look, or maybe it was the fact that she was still totally in love with this woman, that she just couldn't get enough. Maybe she was trying to look at her soul.

"Uh- yeah... It was great seeing you." Arizona stammered out. It was forced, she didn't want Callie to go, she wanted to grab her and tell her all of the things the songs she had put On the iPod said, but she was so out of her element. And she couldn't find the words even if she wanted to. Really all it was, was three simple words... And she couldn't get them to form.

"Goodnight." Callie said, taking a step back before making her way back to the bar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Callie sat down, her mind was racing as she struggled to compose herself. Everything in her told her to flee, leave now, and don't look back. But, she at least owed Addison an explanation. So, she was going to sit down, wait for her friend and _not_ look over at Arizona and her friends.

"Callie, shit..." Addison said in a frenzy as she walked up to her friend. "Look, this guy wants to do another three events here, and he wants to hammer out the details tonight... I know you need to talk, and..." She started before Callie cut her off.

"Say no more," Callie smiled. It was a relief actually, now she could leave. "You take care of that, and I'm going to go home... It's been a long night, we can catch up tomorrow." She smiled standing from her seat, her legs wobbling slightly. She was still trying to find her footing after her run in with Arizona.

"Hey... Isn't that..." Addison started to ask, her sights set at three women sitting across the bar.

"It is Arizona, yes." Callie said before her friend even had a chance to ask any more questions. "We talked, I'm fine, I promise." She said encouragingly. "Now go before you keep the man waiting too long! We'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"You sure you're ok?" The red head asked.

"Scouts honor." Callie said in a mock salute. "Now go, I'll catch a cab."

"Oh no you won't, I'll send a car for you. Be out front in ten. No arguing." Addison said sternly before pulling her best friend into a hug.

Callie gripped to Addison tightly. She was glad to have her friend here, glad she had someone who was so caring. "Thank you." She sighed out.

The two women parted and Callie took a seat pulling out her phone. She would remain distracted if she had to sit there... She refused to look over at Arizona, even though she wanted to. Nope, she was going to distract herself in any way she could.

What she failed to notice, while she tried to keep her attention away from the blonde who still haunted her dreams, was the exchange between her best friend and recent lover...

"You know, if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't let her slip away... Callie is good people. She has a great heart and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Addison said pointedly to Arizona, after quickly making her way across the bar. "Ladies," she said acknowledging Teddy, and her sister Tiffany before walking out of the bar completely.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked confused. "What did you say to Callie?" She almost snapped.

"Nothing! I haven't said anything!" Arizona defended. That was mostly the truth. In fact she hadn't even talked to Callie for the past four days. Tonight excluded.

"Well then go say something you idiot!" Teddy said, watching as Callie began to make her way out of the bar.

Arizona sighed, what was she going to say? How was she going to get the words to come out like she needed them too.

"Go!" Teddy barked, as Tiffany sat beside her laughing.

"Yeah Z, what are you waiting for? That's Callie fucking Torres, and if you don't go after her I will!" Tiffany said with a half smirk.

"Fine, but if this ends badly I'm blaming you." Arizona mumbled as she pushed herself away from the bar.

"And if it goes well, drinks on you the next time we go out!" Teddy giggled.

The two sisters laughed and joked as Arizona made her way out of the bar only feet behind Callie. She had so much she wanted to say... So much. She wanted to tell Callie everything, she wanted to explain why she was the way she was. She wanted to confess her love, and live happily ever after, but because her past was her past, she was still a bit hesitant.

However, now was the time. Fate had brought the two women back together once again, and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Callie had just slipped out of the door when Arizona finally got up the courage to make words form. The night was slightly damp and unusually cool for a summer New York evening. Rain had just started to fall in a light drizzle creating a soft hum against the New York City sounds.

"Callie, wait!" Arizona yelled making her way fully out of the building. "Please don't go. I- I..." The blonde struggled. Was she really going to say everything out here? Could she?

Just as she was about to confess everything, the car pulled up. "Ms. Torres?" The driver asked, pulling Callie's attention away from her previous focus.

"Shit." Callie mumbled under her breath. She was sure Arizona was just going to apologize or something. Maybe she was going to confess her love. Although, for the most part Callie thought that was just wishful thinking. "Come on." She said motioning Arizona over.

The blondes feet moved on their own accord. She didn't think, or try and rationalize what she was doing, she just did it. It felt freeing, and invigorating. It felt amazing to not think and just do. She did want this, she wanted Callie in her life, she needed her in her life.

In those few moments it took to walk from the building towards that beautiful brunette, everything felt like it fell into place for Arizona. She wanted to be with Callie, she wanted more then just a sex friend. She wanted the romance she could picture. She wanted a life with her. A life she never pictured with anyone but Callie. Even after years with Lauren, she never envisioned a future. Callie changed all of that for her. Callie was her future.

Hopefully.

Callie crawled into the car settling behind the drivers seat, and waited. Arizona stood under the awning of the hotel not sure if she should follow, even after Callie's invite. "Well?" Callie asked looking expectantly at Arizona.

The blonde didn't move further, she just stood there as her heart began to drum loudly in her chest and ears. "Come on Arizona, it's raining. You don't necessarily have to go home with me, but get out of that rain before you get sick. We can drop you off at your apartment or wherever you want." Callie's voice rang in her head.

With that Arizona crawled in. She didn't want to go home, not to her home. She wanted to go with Callie, she wanted to have a talk. A long confessional talk.

"Where too?" The driver politely asked as soon as he crawled into the drivers seat.

Callie was prepared to give him Arizona's address, but before she could Arizona spoke up. The blonde gave him Callie's address without a second thought, before settling into her seat.

The car ride was silent. Both women had thoughts swirling in their heads, and the car had a quiet loudness about it. It was almost as if the thought bubbles between them were filtering through the cars atmosphere and filling up the empty air space. The driver shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the obvious tension as he drove down the busy New York City streets. He loosened his tie and adjusted his hat as a small sweat broke just above his brow. He didn't know what tension was brewing but he could feel it. They all could.

They finally pulled up outside of Callie's apartment building just before midnight. The rain was still falling in gentle patterns causing an almost magical glow off the ground. The driver helped out each woman and walked them to the door before making a hasty exit. Thus leaving the two women alone.

The silence still brewed between the two as they traveled the long distance to Callie's penthouse. There was always tension between them it seemed, especially in this small of a space, but this was different than the sexual tension that was usually there. This was an expectant silence, one they knew had to end. The one thing both women knew was this was either the end or the beginning. It was all or nothing now.

The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to Callie's lavish dwelling. Both women tentatively stepped into the open space of the apartment. Even after all the times Arizona had been here, the place never ceased to amaze her. It was almost as if she left earth and went to a magical land. The magical land of the rich and famous. Not that she cared that Callie was rich or famous. She loved Callie for who she was. She loved Callie because of her heart and soul.

Still there was silence.

Callie's heels clicked across the floor causing the only noise between them. The air was heavy with anticipation, and the tension was now thicker then ever. Callie had to get some distance. She had to clear her thoughts, because edge was going to go crazy, so she continued her walk towards the window so she could at the glittering city below.

So she wasn't doing exactly perfect during this whole fight between she an Arizona, but she was living. She was waking up everyday and sleeping every night... Ok well almost every night. She was still able to function, mostly. But seeing Arizona tonight, feeling her this close was only making her back pedal. She needed to know one way or another.

If this was Arizona saying once and for all it was over, ok. She didn't like it. She didn't want to live without Arizona, but some very small part of her felt like she could, like eventually it would all be ok. If this was Arizona saying she wanted to work it out, all the better... Even though she was slightly angry with the blonde, and even more at herself, that was ultimately what she wanted.

Her thoughts were swirling, causing her own private hell to erupt in her brain. Arizona was still silent, and that was only adding to the turmoil in her head. She could feel the blonde getting closer, and closer and finally she couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

She broke the silence.

"Arizona... Please... You need to say something ... I've been doing okay, not great but okay. I can't... Seeing you is too hard." Callie struggled to get out. Because she wanted her, she wanted her for herself, and she was sure she couldn't handle another disappointing blow.

"Calliope..." Arizona gently coaxed, she needed the raven haired beauty to hear her, actually hear her. "Look, I know we don't know much about each other. We never really talked about more than light airy fun stuff." Arizona sighed. "But I know you, I know your heart. I know how your eyes droop when you're overtired. I know how you sound when you struggle to stay awake after a long day at work. I know that cute look of confusion on your face when you feel like you've rambled too much." The blonde said taking a few steps closer to Callie every time she spoke.

"I know the way you keep everything so put together on the outside, even when you're hurting on the inside." She continued. "I know that look on your face you get when you're thinking too hard, or overthinking something." She soothed, grabbing one of Callie's soft hands and placing it in hers. "I know how much you care by one simple gesture, you don't even have to say anything, because I know you." She said now toying with that hand.

"I know that I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres. I know that I'm in love with you, and now that I know that, now that it's out, I don't want to lose you. I don't think I can take that loss." Arizona said, on the verge of tears.

The blonde sighed, she was admitting everything, she was getting it all out. She had to, this had been gnawing at her for days, or if she was being completely honest, since the day she met Callie. It was a relief, but it was also terrifying. There was no stopping her now.

"I come with baggage, a lot of baggage. I was almost ruined, I thought I was ruined until I met you... In some way you kind of fixed me, without even trying. That's amazing to me, you're amazing." The blonde breathed out.

"I find myself thinking of you all the time. When I'm not with you, I think about when I can see you again. That doesn't happen to me Callie, it just doesn't. But you, you changed that. You didn't even have to try, you just did. I don't want to be apart. I want to give us a shot..." Arizona said taking in a deep breath.

Once again silence brewed.

It could have been seconds the had passed, but Arizona's frazzled mind couldn't handle the silence. It was too much. She had just poured out her heart and soul. She needed an answer.

"Callie... Please..." She begged on the verge of tears.

"I'm... I'm in." Callie smiled pressing her forehead against Arizona's. "I'm in." She repeated feeling her heart swell with love. "How did you know my middle name?" She asked pulling back.

"Seriously? I confess my love to you, and that's your question?" Arizona asked with a small laugh feeling the tension leave her body. "I'm in communications, it's my job to know." Arizona finally answered realizing how much this probably all was for Callie to take in.

The Latina smiled before stepping in closer to Arizona and grabbing the small curve of her waist. She was so happy she could burst. All the fun, all the heartache, all the tears and worried emotions led to this point. Sure it was idealistic or picture perfect, but they were here. They had made it.

Plump red lips connected to an ivory forehead. She loved the softness of Arizona's skin, she loved everything about Arizona, even the side that caused her so much heartache. "Arizona... I love you too." Callie breathed out taking a small step back to search cerulean eyes.

"You do?" The blonde asked, her eyes searching back in return.

"I do." Callie smiled before sealing it with a kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N:

I am so so so so so very sorry this update took THIS LONG. But, life happens. I have been so unbelievably busy it's not even funny. I even had to have surgery, go figure lol! But... All is well now and I'm hoping to be back more regularly!

Again, I apologize for the long wait, I know it can e frustrating... For those still here; thank you for your continued support! I look forward to hearing your feed back!

XO


End file.
